Angelus
by Tijan
Summary: Buffy comes when Angelus is set loose in season four. The rest is an alternate verse that combines both shows. Unfinished.


The team of Angel Investigations slowly turned towards the basement door. From inside they could hear the eerie whistling getting closer as the footsteps got louder. As a collective group, each unknowingly sucked their breath in as the door opened and Angelus walked around the corner, grinning smugly.

Recovering quickly, Gun and Wesley leapt for their weapons as Connor threw himself at Angelus. Catching him midair, Angelus grabbed his left arm and twisted his body, throwing him clear across the large room. As Connor fell to the floor, Gunn hurled himself at him drawing a sword. Angelus merely sidestepped and batted him away while simultaneously grabbing hold of the sword. This time, the one thrown against the wall fell unconscious. Turning quickly, Angelus brought up the sword to deflect two arrows flying at him that had been shot from Wesley, who had stood up yielding two crossbows. Angelus hurled the sword at him, hitting him in the forehead causing Wesley's body also to fall, unconscious, to the floor.

Slowing standing up, Connor brushed his hair from his eyes as he assessed Angelus fully for the first time.

Grinning like a madman, Angelus extended his arms in the air, turned his palms up and motioned with his fingers for Connor to come.

"Come and get me, son. Next time daddy beats you down, you might not wake up."

"Fine by me, _dad_."

Connor leapt at him again. Angelus leapt also. Meeting mid-air, Connor swung at him while Angelus ducked his head and brought his fist up to punch Connor in the mouth, causing his head to twist to the side from the force. As Connor fell to the ground, Angelus landed on the entryway of the hotel.

Fred stopped in the middle of second floor, she turned and locked eyes with Angelus. Frozen in horror.

Slowly, Angelus turned and while whistling, started to climb the stairs.

But as he only tread two steps; he stopped suddenly as he became aware of a hard, fast punch coming from behind. Twisting and bending, he caught the arm mid-swing as he locked eyes with this new assailant. But as Angelus froze in shock, the assailant used his hold of her arm for equity as she jumped and completed a full sideways roundhouse, connecting her heel with Angelus' chin and sending his body flying across the hotel. As his body slammed into the opposite wall, his attacker stood erect and slowly brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Angelus fell to the ground, but quickly looked up. Rising up, he was aware that the other three were coming back to consciousness, but his attention remained fully focused on the blonde.

As an unholy gleam came into his eyes, he smiled at her. "Buff! Boy, is it great to see you."

"Angelus." Buffy regarded him evenly.

Hearing the exchange, Connor regarded the new girl, "Buff? Who's that?"

But Buffy ignored the question as she walked down the entryway stairs and approached Angelus until she was an arms length away from him. Her eyes cool.

"Well, well, well. What brings little Miss Sunshine to L.A.?"

Grinning crookedly at him, she replied, "I missed the sun. Came to get it back."

Turning, he walked away from her a few steps before he turned back to her.

"You know. I don't think you were invited. Angel-boy didn't ask for you to come. Bet that stings doesn't it?"

"Oh you know me. Always one to crash a party." Buffy replied with her arms crossed, leaning slightly to one side.

"And do I know you. All those intimate details, like the feeling of being inside you. I'm getting turned on, just thinking about it."

"Trying to get me riled up, Angelus?"

"Oh you know it." Angelus taunted softly.

"All you needed to do was ask" With this, she jumped at him, bringing up her fist to slam down on him. Angelus brought up both his hands to catch her, poised to throw her body against the wall. And just as he was about to grab her, she flicked her leg against the wall, flipping her body into a backwards somersault, where she brought her legs down behind her, slamming into Angelus' face. As she fell to the ground, she quickly crouched to a position looking like a tiger ready to strike. At that moment, Angelus raised his face from the ground quickly and their eyes met with a few inches separating them. Seeing the depths of his eyes, Buffy became distracted for a second as the pain of seeing Angelus rose up in flames. Angelus, not feeling any remorse, recovered first and quickly grabbed her by the hair, slamming her head into the ground before he jumped up and ran for the door. But Buffy, anticipating his exit, kicked out one of her legs as to trip him, while bringing the other in a wide arc towards him in the air. Angelus, who had jumped to miss the bottom leg, saw the other leg lift up, reached out and pushed it down using it for more leverage in the air. But Buffy, who had used his push against her leg to recover, rolled to a running stance and ran to meet him. As he landed once again on the bottom stairway of hotel's entryway, he turned to give Buffy a leering smile. As she, then, slammed her fist into his face. Looking down at him as Angelus fell unconscious to the ground, Buffy retorted, "Well, that's some satisfaction at least"

Quickly turning, she asked Wesley, "Tell me you have chains or something to restrain him."

But before he could answer, Gunn spoke up, "We got a cage. Will that do?"

Smiling at him gratefully, Buffy just nodded.

As Gunn and Connor both went to drag Angelus' body away, Buffy opened the entrance door and stuck her head out.

"Coast's clear, Will."

Smiling in shaky relief, Willow said, "Man, Buffy. I was a little nervous there."

"Nah. I had him controlled."

"You are the Chosen after-all."

"Ooh yeah. I work out." And both girls smiled at each other as they crossed to the front desk, where Wesley was standing.

"Buffy, Willow. What? How?"

"Prophetic dream." Buffy answered, but broke out into a smile as she continued, "Nah, we got a call."

"I called them Wesley. Or, actually, I called Willow." Fred explained as she nervously walked down the steps.

"Of course, the only living human to have ever re-ensoul Angel." Wesley said understanding.

"Yep, and I brought Buffy. She wouldn't let me leave without explaining. And then, once she found out--"

Buffy cut in, "I wouldn't let her leave without me."

As Connor and Gunn came up from the basement, they each regarded Buffy in awe.

"Who are you? You took down Angelus in less than five moves." Connor exclaimed.

"So you are _the _Buffy, huh? The infamous honey of all honeys to Angel?" Gunn remarked. "Tight moves, blondie." Gunn continued with a nod.

"Thanks." Buffy said wryly.

"So, how about we get to it then?" Buffy nodded to Willow hoping to quickly get Angel's soul back in so they could head back to Sunnydale.

But they were met with varying expressions of regret, embarrassment, sheepishness, and hostility.

"What?" Buffy asked with a note of hostility entering her voice.

"We, uh, sort of…."

"Sort of?" Buffy prompted, not liking this reaction at all.

"We lost Angel's soul." Wesley ground out.

"What do you mean, you lost his soul?"

But before Wesley could further explain about the shaman and entrapped soul, he was cut short as Cordelia spoke from the stairway wrapped in an over-sized teal robe.

"Buffy, Willow. It's great to see you."

"Cordelia, hi." Willow said warmly, while Buffy had yet to speak while she was regarding her suspiciously.

"Hi Buffy." Cordelia said again.

"Cordelia, how are you?" Buffy responded this time.

"Oh, I'm great. If you called being impaled from a crossbow, thanks to Angelus, being great."

Turning to Connor, she asked, "I heard noises. What happened?"

"Angelus paid us another visit. He got in from the sewers."

"But I thought Lorne did a sanctuary spell."

"He hasn't come back yet with the supplies." Fred answered.

"Oh. Where's Angelus now?"

"In his cage. Buffy and Willow got here in the nick of time." Wesley said.

"I see. That's wonderful." Cordelia said, but Buffy narrowed her eyes catching onto a note of dryness in the tone.

"So, what's the deal on this missing soul thing?" Buffy asked shortly. The quicker they could get Angel re-ensouled, the better. Then she could start asking a few questions, for instance like what the hell was going on around here. And while asking that one, she was going to have a talk with Angel about Cordelia because for some reason, she wasn't getting a reassuring vibe off of Queen Bee Cordelia.

Later, as Willow, Wesley, and Fred were working to figure out a way to find Angel's soul, Buffy was on the phone with Dawn.

"Rona did what?"

"I know Buffy. Can you believe it?" Dawn responded outraged.

"What is going on there? I've only been gone for half a day!"

"Yeah, about that, how are things with Angel?" Dawn asked sympathetically. She knew how sensitive her older sister was regarding Angel.

"Fine, I guess. They're working to get Angel's soul back."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I know how hard it must be dealing with Angelus again."

"No, I really don't think you can. But, thanks though." Buffy responded.

"How's Wesley and Cordelia?"

"Oh…different."

Picking up at the shortness in Buffy's response, Dawn frowned into the phone.

"Is something wrong with them?"

"Uh, I don't know, Dawnie. Just a feeling I have, I guess. So, everyone's still alive there, right?" Buffy said hastily, hoping to change the subject.

"Yep. Giles hasn't re-concocted a plan to kill Spike. Molly and Kennedy started pulling each other's hair in a fight over an axe, but Anya broke that one up pretty quickly. Oh and Xander accidentally impaled Chao Ahn with a nail while he was restructuring the basement. She's now holed up in Willow's bathroom with a crossbow pointed to the door because she thinks we're trying to kill her...again. So, same old same old." Dawn said cheerfully.

With a frown, Buffy hung up the phone after getting a quick good-bye from Dawn, who rushed away hearing raised voices in their living room.

Willow looked up from the text she was reading and asked, "Everything all right?"

"Sure. If you call having a terrified non-English speaking girl living in your bathroom, armed with a crossbow, normal." Buffy quipped as she turned and walked toward the garden doors.

But all Willow responded with was a distracted, "That's good." As she refocused her attention on the texts before her.

Looking out towards the garden and hugging herself, Buffy felt the old 'pain' coming back. Smiling slightly, she thought of how this garden was so similar to Angel's garden at his mansion in Sunnydale. Then turning to look again at the hotel, she remembered how Angel always did like to have his space. Surprisingly, he always had great taste in homes and clothing. She knew coming to L.A. was going to be painful, but she hadn't been quite prepared for every little item reminding her of Angel.

But before the grief could overcome her, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You loved my father?"

Turning, she saw Connor descending the stairway towards her.

"Connor. Hi, I guess we haven't really had time to get to know one another, huh?" Buffy said nervously, turning to walk back down the stairs.

"Did you?" Connor asked quickly, barring her exit.

Feeling overcome by his directness, she found herself staring into Darla's eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes."

Taken aback by this statement, Connor muttered, "What?"

Smiling softly, Buffy raised a hand to touch his eyebrow.

"You have your mother's eyes." She said again.

"You knew my mother?" Connor was mystified. "How?"

Not wanting to give him an answer to place Darla in a bad light, Buffy started to walk around him.

"Uh, that's not really important. I should…go check on Gunn. He might need a break."

And she darted towards the basement door, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Angel's son as she could.

As she walked down the stairs, Gunn looked up from his resting place. Smiling at her, he said, "Aching for some more Angelus, huh?"

Giving him a grin in response, she answered, "Not really. More like aching to get away from his son and his very personal questions."

"I hear that. The boy is a little off at times. But Angel seems to love him nonetheless."

"Yeah. Angel would." She said softly looking at the still-unconscious vampire.

"I gotta tell you, blondie. You must pack quite the wallop. He's still hasn't woken up." Gunn said with a note of respect in his tone.

Looking back at him, she said, "Oh. No big. It comes from years of practice. That and the slayer strength, of course."

"Well, whatever it is. Thank goodness you showed up when you did. I don't know what we would have done if he had gotten to Fred. I wonder why he came back."

"He had gotten out before?" Buffy looked over with a frown.

"Yeah, he had. He was let out by mistake, but the first time he took off." Gunn said, angry at himself for not having stopped Angelus. Looking up at Buffy again, he said, "But thanks again though."

"Don't worry about it. You guys would've done something. You're not part of Angel's team for nothing." She said reassuringly.

"Thanks. That's big praise coming from the renowned Buffy. And I don't mean in just the Slayer sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're pretty famous around here. You know, because you're the love of Angel's lifetime."

"Oh." Buffy said softly, turning to watch Angelus again.

Hearing her quiet response, Gunn frowned a bit. Suddenly, realizing that having to battle Angelus must be quite painful for her, he tried to backpedal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories or anything."

"No! No, it's fine. I've dealt with worse."

Turning back to him, she gave him half a smile as she said, "It's part of the gig, being chosen and all."

Before Gunn could reply, they turned at the sound of laughter coming from the still-lying vampire. Raising his head, he smirked.

"Yes, Buffy. Tell us about some of those painful memories. I know I'd like to hear about it." Angelus baited.

Gunn cut a quick frown in concern at her, wondering how she was going to handle his manipulation and mind games. But he was surprised, yet again, as she responded to Angelus.

"Sure. I have a few memories to share. One, in particular, of how you got beat down by Spike. Remember that? With the Acathla and how I sliced your heart with a sword."

She was rewarded by a scowl as he jumped up. Crossing to the bars closest to Buffy, he gripped them as he answered, "You know, I am a bit sad at how pathetic he's become. Not really William the Bloody anymore, is he?"

"Only against demons like yourself." Buffy replied back.

"So, Spikey's joined the rat group, huh?"

But not getting a response from Buffy, Angelus gave her a calculated look.

"You know, Buff, I wasn't joking upstairs earlier. Angel-boy really didn't want you to come. I wonder why?"

"Something tells me that you have a theory."

"Why yes, Miss Summers, I do. Wanna hear it?" He laughed with delight, knowing she was going to hurt from what he had in store.

"And again, something tells me you're going to share." Buffy said sarcastically as she leaned back against the wall by Gunn.

"Tell me, Buff. When was the last time you and Angel-boy got groiny? That you remember."

Hearing this, Buffy pursed her lips wondering what the hell Angelus was up too.

"Why is this pertinent? We went this round last time, remember? In Sunnydale."

"Oh come on, lover. Humor me." He taunted.

"Not really up for going 'memory lane 101' with you."

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. I guess I'll have to jog your memory then."

"Oh please, enlighten us." Buffy shot back.

"Freshman year in college. Thanksgiving. Starting to jog anything in that little brain of yours, slayer?"

"You really need new material, Angelus, if you're going to go over every visit Angel and I had with each other."

"Oh, but there's something special about this visit you don't know. Angel lied to you."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked in a low voice, suddenly fearing what Angelus was about to disclose.

"Didn't you ever wonder how Angel knew to kill that Mohra demon?"

"Just get on with it, Angelus." Buffy ground out, knowing he was only leading up to a climatic end.

Giving her an intimate smile, Angelus pressed his face against the bars.

"Truth is, Buff, is that that was the second time you had been attacked by that demon. The first time, his blood mixed with Angel's and turned him into a human."

Hearing this, Buffy expelled all her breath in shock, feeling like she was suddenly gut-punched.

"What are you talking about?" She savagely asked.

Seeing the fire in her eyes, Angelus smiled in evil delight.

"It's true, little Buff. Angel was human. And you two were together, getting it on all night. And must I say, it was delish!"

Wanting to hear the end, Buffy commanded, "Finish it!"

Jumping back, Angelus laughed out loud loving the pain he could feel coming off her.

"Apparently though, it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He had the Oracles take back the day because being a vampire is so much better than being human, with your pathetic self." Angelus finished, drawing each word out slowly as he spoke.

Crossing to the cage, Buffy leaned in and spoke quietly to Angelus, "Good thing I learned a few things from Spike."

As the meaning of her words registered, Angelus snarled in an all-out growl as he reached to grab her. But Buffy, knowing he'd react, simply reached in, grabbed his hair, and slammed his head into the cage as again he fell to the ground unconscious.

"And that's how you put down Angelus." Gunn said with satisfaction.

But his praise fell on deaf ears as Buffy was being engulfed in painful memories of that day. Looking back, she remembered being puzzled herself at the quickness and exact location of Angel's strike to kill the Mohra demon. She was also recalling vivid dreams she had had for months afterwards of her and Angel being together, in the day kissing by the pier, breaking his kitchen table, talking of peanut butter and chocolate fudge mint cookie dough ice cream, and of her sobbing while glancing at the clock horrified.

"Oh my god." She said quietly to herself.

But before she could repeat the statement and fall to her knees in pain, Willow came running down the stairs.

"Buffy, are you okay? The video. We heard everything." She said looking worriedly at her best friend, noting the pallor of her skin.

Turning, Buffy acknowledged Willow with wet-rimmed eyes.

"Willow, he was telling the truth."

"No, Buffy. We don't know that. He's Angelus. He was just making it up to hurt you."

"No, he wasn't. It was true. I had dreams for months afterwards. And now, it's all coming back to me." Buffy whispered brokenly as she slowly started to crumble to the ground.

But before she fell a few inches, Gunn saw a resolved and calm expression come over her face. Seeing her features harden, he heard her say, "Put his soul back. Angel and I have a few things to work out." And with this order, she turned and walked up the stairs.

Overhearing the entire conversation, Wesley raised alarmed eyes to Fred as Buffy strode to the weapons cabinet, selected an axe, and headed towards the door.

"Buffy, where are you going?" He asked concerned.

At the question, she stopped and turned to answer.

"I'm going out for a patrol. Call me if he wakes. Willow has my cell number." And with this, she pushed through the doors and disappeared from sight.

"Should we send someone after her?" Fred asked hesitantly.

"No, if anyone can handle themselves out there, it's her. She'll be fine." Wesley reassured her as they again lent over their texts.

But instead of going out to kill vampires, Buffy doubled back and jumped onto the roof of the hotel. Hearing what Angelus had to say had stung. But Buffy pushed the hurt down. As the slayer, you learned to deal with the whiplash later, after the battle. And this was one of those times.

Going to work out her anger was a perfect excuse that everyone would accept. But she knew that she needed to push that off and grab this advantage, because it might not come again. During this entire spiel of coming to L.A. she had been bombarded by uneasy feelings. And realizing that they hadn't been coming from Angelus was what had Buffy concerned most.

Crouching, she moved to the edge, listening intently to each window until she came upon one with voices inside. Leaning down, she could make out Cordelia and Connor. As their conversation ensued, she heard them talking about a child. And as they talked more, Buffy almost fell off the roof in shock as she realized they were talking about _their _child. To add to that revelation Cordelia also seemed to be persuading Connor that she, Buffy, was a danger to Angel. Inherently, Buffy gave Cordelia some credit. She had sent him to hell one time, but that had extreme circumstances.

Hoping to hear more, Buffy was suddenly distracted as a green demon turned into the courtyard of the hotel and walked inside. But, she didn't move. Buffy knew that if the demon was a danger, the Angel Investigations team could handle it. She wasn't moving from her spot. Cordelia had turned out to be a fascinating subject to spy on.

What seemed like hours later, when in fact was only minutes later, Buffy heard Connor leave the room. What followed after, Buffy would never have imagined if it hadn't been for her Slayer sense tingling. Realizing that Willow had figured out how to find Angel's soul, it appeared that Cordelia was battling Willow in a war of magick. Confident in the power of her best friend, Buffy remained steadfast upon her perch. But what entailed after, Buffy was forced into action.

Hearing Connor re-enter the room, Cordelia was trying to persuade him to kill Angelus. Not believing the audacity of Crazy Cheerleader C, Buffy couldn't help but wonder how stupid this kid was. Moments before, she was trying to convince the kid to get rid of Buffy because she was a danger to Angel. Now, she was trying to get the kid to kill him! But realizing the kid was in love and had grown up in a hell dimension, Buffy decided to try and give him some credit for the natural extreme psychotic state he must be in.

But hearing him again leave the room, Buffy jumped off the roof to the courtyard and rushed inside. Seeing Connor head downstairs, Buffy darted after him. Catching up, she saw him inside the cage as he raised his hand to stake the still unconscious Angelus. Catching his hand from behind, he looked at her in surprise as she shook her head at him. With her other hand, she pulled his head down by the hair while she quickly raised her leg and struck down with all her might. As he fell unconscious to the ground, Angel woke up with a lurch. Seeing a yellow light go through his eyes, Buffy knelt down.

Raising her hand to his cheek, she said softly, 'Angel?'

As he gasped, he breathed, "Buffy?"

Smiling at him, she responded. "Yep. It's me. Little, old, Buffy."

Later, Buffy was sitting in the garden alone. As soon as Angel had his soul back, Buffy had turned and left the hotel. She'd been outside the entire time since. Inside she was able to make out Angel talking to the rest of the group. She also could see Gunn scolding Connor, who had knocked him unconscious earlier when he went to stake Angelus. Smiling at the domestic sight, Buffy lowered her head. As she heard the door open, she looked up quickly and saw Wesley walk out and head towards her.

Leaning next to her, he spoke quietly, "Buffy, I know that you and I haven't had the chance to really get to know one another. But, saying that, we have seen each other through some rough times. Faith, the Mayor, Faith again, and now Angelus."

"Wes, what do you have to say?" She asked stoically, not really wanting to hear whatever anyone had to say, but resigned to the fate.

"Just that, Angel loves you with every breathe he wishes he could take. I don't know if what Angelus said was true down there, but what I do know is that no matter how many years later, he still loves you with all his soul. And the only thing he has ever put before you is your life and the lives you both protect. Being the chosen one, you can understand the bitter sweetness of living that life. Saving the world and millions of lives, that's what you both do. That's why you were called to be the Slayer and why Angel is the Champion. You both have that incredible strength in yourselves. There are entities, forces more powerful than we could imagine that see this. And if they are immune to the pain and sacrifices you two make daily, then they must be evil. But, after saying that, I don't think they are."

And as he turned to walk back into the hotel, he was stopped short by her words.

"Wesley, what he did say was true. I remember it now. And I also remember why he turned back the day. But that's not why I'm out here."

"Why are you?" He questioned softly in that British way of his.

"He loves Cordelia, doesn't he?" She asked softly, even though she already knew the answer.

Looking at her, Wesley was surprised by the maturity and strength he saw in her aged eyes, too wise for her young age.

"Yes. They fell in love last year, but events happened that kept them separated."

"Wesley, I didn't happen to just come back from patrol when Connor was about to stake Angel."

"What? What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Angel's feelings for Cordelia?" Wesley asked confused.

"I never went patrolling at all. I eavesdropped on Cordy's room the whole time. She's the master of the beast." Buffy said evenly, knowing he didn't want to hear this.

"How do you know this?"

"Willow was fighting against something evil in the hotel tonight, right?"

"Yes." He answered cautiously.

"It was Cordelia. And when she was distracted, the jar was broken."

"What are you saying?"

"After that, I heard Cordelia telling Connor to kill his father. That's how I came in when I did." Buffy finished.

"Oh my word." Wesley said, shocked as he sat weakly next to her.

"And that's why I'm out here. I know that Angel and I will always love each other. Learning about that day was for the best. But learning about Cordelia, I can imagine the pain he'll feel." And she stood up and regarded him, she continued, "Because I felt it when Angelus first turned."

Walking to the hotel door, she stopped before entering.

"Think back to everything you remember over the past few months. Think back to Cordelia. I know there have to be events that add up to what I'm saying."

"Buffy." Wesley spoke as he, also, stood up. "I can't be the one to tell him. You have to."

"I know. Why do you think I'm out here?" And she sighed as she again gave up the struggle of going inside. As she sat down on the stoop, she looked up and said amused, "I never thought I'd actually wish I was in Sunnydale."

Giving a laugh, Wesley regarded her, "Me too. Don't get me wrong. I love my work here in L.A. with Angel. But there's such clarity about working in Sunnydale. The lines are clearly defined of who's evil and who's not. I miss that."

"Oh, I don't know. Everyone in the Scooby gang, except Giles, has fallen in love with a demon. But then again, he created a demon. I don't know how clear those lines are."

Turning to her, Wesley looked at her with renewed eyes.

"If anyone has deserved happiness in this world, it's you."

And giving him a slight smile, Buffy answered, "Maybe someday."

From inside the hotel, as the group gathered around the front desk chatting happily, Angel was distracted. Watching Buffy and Wesley talk outside, he swore that he could almost feel his breath catch at the sight of her smile. Seeing her again was pure agony. When he got his soul back, she had knelt down and caressed his cheek, only to have turned tail and remain outside since. The whiplash of hurt from this rejection was still a shock to him. She brought forth such emotions and feelings inside him, that at times he didn't know he could contain them. This was one of the many reasons why he had left Sunnydale so long ago. But, on the other hand he had forgotten how _alive _he felt from her.

"Angel, hey man, wake up!"

Angel jerked back to the conversation as he realized he had drifted into his own world. Looking up, he asked, "What?"

Giving a quick grin, Gunn could imagine where his boss had just gone too. But he nodded towards the door.

"We've got a visitor."

Straightening from his leaning position against the desk, he turned and glanced to the front entrance doors of the hotel. There he saw Gwen dressed in tight black leather pants and a red halter top.

"Gwen, hi…uh, what are you doing here?" He asked a bit off balance, still distracted by the emotions from Buffy.

From the couch, Fred frowned at her.

"Yes, tell us, what are you doing back here after you scampered away when things got rough?" She asked with a note of dislike, from the first time when they had met Gwen. Angel, Gunn, and Fred had broken into a vault to steal a device that would help them find where Cordelia was, when she was missing. During their break-in they had run across Gwen, who was stealing the same device. But, what made Fred dislike her was that Gwen had electrical powers and had touched Gunn, stopping his heart with the voltage. Thankfully, she also had the ability to shock his heart back, therefore saving his life. But Fred still held onto her grudge.

Giving her a wry smile, Gwen said, "Well, I can see you all are full of heartfelt welcoming."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Angel frowned at her, "Gwen, what do you want?"

"I have a case for you. A little girl I know is in trouble." She answered as she crossed to the desk and continued, "That is what you guys do right? Help people."

"Yes, that's what we do." Angel answered back evenly.

"I see you got some newbies since I was here last. That was quick." She assessed the redhead standing by Fred.

Aware of the scrutiny by the Faith look-a-like, Willow gave a quick confused half frown, half smile as she said, "Um…hi?"

Just then the phone rang and Gunn moved to answer it, "Angel Investigations." But a few seconds later, set it down, moving towards the courtyard. Sticking his head out, he spoke, "Buffy, you have a phone call."

Looking up, Buffy said warily, "Okay." As she entered the hotel, her eyes first met and held with Angel's causing her to pause for a second before descending the few steps. Crossing to the desk, she picked up and answered, "Hello?"

"It's Xander."

Frowning, she raised alarmed eyes to Willow before she responded, "Xander, what's wrong?"

"There was a girl. She was stabbed and left on the road. Someone found her and took her to the hospital."

And as he paused to take a breath, Buffy cut in, "A girl? Stabbed?"

"Yeah, this was a few days ago. Buffy, she woke up and said she had a message for the Slayer."

"What? A…a message for me?"

"Giles and Anya went to talk to her. Apparently she was being chased by the harbringers. But she was stabbed by a preacher named Caleb."

"Is the message from him? What message did he have for me?"

"Buffy, he said he has something of yours."

"Dawn?!" Buffy raised her voice in alarm once again. Hearing her distress, Angel moved beside her, resting his hand lightly on her back.

"No, Dawn's fine. She's here, with us."

"Are any of the girls missing?"

"No, that's the thing. Everyone is accounted for."

"Is Giles still at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Um, okay, don't send anyone out tonight on patrol. Have them stay in. And have Giles call me as soon as he gets in."

"Buffy, you're not coming back?"

"I can't, Xander. Not yet. But have Giles call me as soon as he gets in, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Wait, Dawn wants to talk to you." Buffy heard a slight muffling sound as the phone was passed.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"Hold on Dawnie." Looking up, she asked Angel, "Can I take this in your office?"

"Of course. Just push the hold button. Buffy, is everything okay?"

Giving him a distracted frown, she replied, "Not really."

"Buffy, is Dawn all right?" Willow asked, not being able to contain her distress.

"Yeah. She's fine. Kennedy is fine too. I just need to talk to Dawn for a little bit."

As she closed the office door, Gwen let out a short laugh.

"Wow. Things really have changed here quickly. I thought it was the brunette before, but judging from the sparkage between you and little blondie, I was way off base."

Frowning at her, Angel asked shortly, "Gwen, what do you want?"

Taken aback at his slight sense of hostility, she made a mental note to sway from any comments about the mystery blonde on the phone.

"I just need someone who can handle himself, someone with a heartbeat. It's a simple op."

Turning to Gunn, Angel said, "Can you go? I may need Wesley to help decipher some texts."

"Sure thing, boss." Turning to Willow, he continued, "Sounds like you may be heading out pretty quick. It was nice meeting you and Buffy. Don't be strangers!"

"Back at you…with all that you just said, except for meeting me and Buffy part. You know what I mean." Willow gave him a sheepish smile and wave.

Inside Angel's office, Dawn was asking over the phone, "Buffy, when are you coming back?"

"Uh, I don't know, Dawn."

"Is Angelus still?"

"No, Angel got his soul back."

"Then why are you staying there? I mean, does it have to do with Angel?"

"Not really. There's just…I mean, I need to….it's complicated."

"Oh, like you and Spike?"

"No." Buffy said with a small laugh, "I actually kindof wish it was complicated like that, but it's not."

"Are you okay? From seeing him again, Angel, that is?"

"Uh…there's just some things that need to be said in the Slayer sense. It's business. But don't worry, once I have this taken care of I will be home in a jiffy, like peanut butter."

"Oh, don't remind me, Andrew ate all of Kennedy's peanut butter thinking it was actually Molly's because he's not as scared of her. But when Kennedy found out, she took away his video recorder. And so the whole day he's been complaining about it."

"What? He's still doing that stupid video thing?" Buffy asked half-outraged, half-relieved they weren't on the subject of Angel.

"I know. You'd think he learn his lesson after you gave him that whole terrifying-tear-speech over the seal, but nope, he's back at it. He was hoping to interview Spike again, to record the difference now that he's been dis-triggered? De-triggered? De-activated?"

"I think it might be untriggered? I don't know."

"Anyway, so please hurry home. If anything, just to stop Kennedy's reign of terror and Andrew's reign of geekdom."

"I don't think there's a cure for Andrew, Dawn."

"You know what I mean. The house just seems a little…off when you're not here."

"I know. I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise."

"Okay. Love you, Buffy."

"I love you too." And as she replied, Buffy felt her eyes lifting and meeting Angel's through the glass window of the door separating them.

Coming out of the office, Buffy become self-conscious as everyone was looking at her.

"Buffy, what happened? Is Xander okay?" Willow asked concerned as she crossed to her best friend.

"Uh…yeah, I mean no. I'm not sure." Buffy said confused as she hugged herself. She had too many thoughts and emotions going on in her head to make sense of anything.

"Xander said that a girl was stabbed by a preacher named Caleb. Apparently he has something of mine, something of the Slayer's."

"Oh my god." Willow said looking stricken.

"Yeah, Giles and Anya were at the hospital. Giles is going to call as soon as he gets home, maybe he'll have something more to go on."

"What did Dawn want?"

"Oh, sister stuff. That and something to do with Kennedy, Andrew, and peanut butter. No big, though."

"Okay. Gosh, Kennedy and peanut butter huh? Mixed with Andrew, if I wasn't sure of both of their sexual orientations, I might feel a little threatened." Willow said lightly, hoping to bring a smile to Buffy. Not seeing any response she asked, "So, do you want to head out? Or wait for Giles to call back?"

"I think we should wait for now. If we don't hear anything within the next hour or so, we'll head out."

Nodding, Willow met her eyes understanding that Buffy needed to talk with Angel before they could go back to Sunnydale. Turning, she waved to Wesley, who had re-entered the hotel.

"So, Wesley and Fred, how about that Master huh? Maybe it's working with the First." She laughed, motioning with her head for them to leave Buffy and Angel alone.

As the three of them headed into the office to look over papers for the hundredth time, Connor looked up from the couch.

"I should go check on Cordy."

When they were alone, Angel asked quietly, "Where?"

"Got a local cemetery?" Buffy asked lightly.

Moments later, they found themselves walking among an inner-city cemetery.

"This feels familiar." Buffy joked lightly as they passed some headstones.

"Yeah, I guess it was our thing huh?"

"You know me, she who walks in cemeteries."

Looking up at her, Angel assessed her facial features, noting the strain and weariness.

Asking quietly, "It's bad in Sunnydale, isn't it?"

Letting out a sigh, Buffy knew it was hopeless to keep anything from him. The two of them could never keep secrets from the other. Which, was a blessing at times, but also annoying at other times.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Something tells me that this apocalypse may actually be _thee _apocalypse."

"Buffy, if there's anything I can do to help. You know I would, in a second."

"I know. It's never been a question of that, Angel." She replied looking up at him.

Silence filled the air between them with a few interruptions of distant sirens and yelling in the streets of Los Angeles.

Finally, after they walked a few more feet, Angel ventured hesitantly, "Buffy, about what Angelus said."

But she cut him off shortly, "It's not about what he said. Although, I do have to admit that learning about our day that way was a little unsettling."

"Buffy, I--"

Stopping and holding up a hand, Buffy stopped him again, "Angel, I remember what happened that day. I don't know how or why I remember, but I do. I also remember why you took the day back."

As she said this, Angel felt a sharp stabbing pain from the memory of asking the Oracles to turn him back.

Seeing the look on his face, she continued, "And I understand why you did what you did. You had too."

"But, Buffy, it didn't matter. You died the next year. What I did was for nothing!" Angel growled, surprising Buffy from the intensity of his bitterness.

Putting a hand on his arm, she said reassuringly, "Angel, my gift was death. I was supposed to die that night. If I had lost Dawn that night, I don't know what I would've done."

Raising a hand and cupping her cheek, he looked into her eyes softly, "I know. I just wish I had been there. I could've maybe stopped you from making that choice."

Taking his hands in hers, she spoke forcefully, "Angel, my gift was death. I was told that before I went into that fight. If you had been there, then my gift for the world wouldn't have mattered. Don't think like that. What's done is done."

"I know. I just---. It just hurts thinking of what you went through…before and after that fight."

"And it hurts me, thinking of what you've gone through here."

Smiling down at her, he commented, "We seem to do that a lot, hurting for each other."

"Yep, seems like." She answered lightly, while turning to continue their walking.

As he fell in line next to her, he couldn't help but marvel at her. He still loved her so much. He couldn't stop it or help it. When he was away from her, he could focus on his life, focus on others, but when she was around him everything else faded in comparison.

As Angel was lost in his thoughts, Buffy looked up at him. Seeing some turmoil in his eyes, she could see his pain and desire. Feeling the same herself, she realized that her feelings for him would never leave. He truly was the love of her life and no one else could fill that position. Sure, someone might come along that would make her smile and feel desire again, but they wouldn't be Angel. No one could be Angel, but himself. Feeling a tear come on, Buffy quickly tried to swallow her grief, but Angel noticed anyways. He always knew what she was feeling, as she did him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just thinking of our old angst." She smiled in irony.

"You mean, of you and me?" Angel asked in understanding.

Stopping and looking up, her eyes met his with years of maturity.

"Angel, I loved you so much before. I loved you more than I will love anything in this life."

Hearing the past tense of her phrasing, Angel frowned in consternation as she continued.

"And seeing you again, I realize that I will always love you more than anyone or anything. I've been with others but none of them have come even close to the way that you make me come alive. You make me so angry, you make me feel so much pain and sadness, but you also make me feel so much joy and love. You make me…feel a connection to this world. When you left, a part of me closed down. I guarded that part of my heart. Riley couldn't touch that. And to tell the truth, I don't even know if Dawn can touch that."

"What about Spike?" He asked quietly, knowing they needed to talk of him.

"Spike was never about the heart. I used him last year. I used him to feel something, because I couldn't feel anything even if it was only for a few minutes. I thought about coming to you so many times last year, but I couldn't. Because of the hellmouth, because of your responsibilities, and because if I had I don't know if I would've ended up who I am now. I might have used you and that was something that I _could never_ have done."

"Buffy, you can _always _come to me for help, for understanding, for comfort."

"What about love?" She asked very quietly.

Angel sighed as he heard her question.

"Most of all, love." He answered back, pulling her into his arms. Tipping her head up, he stared into her eyes.

"Buffy, before you told me your feelings just now, I was thinking that when you're around, all I can focus on is you. I love you, no matter what. I will _always _love you. And that will never change. We might have others in our lives, but when you're with me, it's only you. It will always only be you."

Hearing him say those words, Buffy felt the tears falling. And she cried even harder, realizing that he also had tears streaming down his face.

The two of them just held onto each other, taking temporary shelter in a storm.

After a little while, Buffy looked up again and met his dark chocolate eyes. With a groan, Angel lowered his mouth to her lips.

Later, as they turned back to the hotel, Angel asked quietly, "Are you going to tell me?"

Buffy had to sigh again because she knew what he was asking. He knew the reason she hadn't rushed back to Sunnydale was to tell him of Cordelia. Although, he didn't it was Cordy she had to talk to him about. But he knew that she was keeping information from him in regards to the Master.

Stopping him, she looked up.

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

"I know. That's why I waited until now to bring it up."

Summoning her courage, Buffy left personal emotions aside and became the Slayer, as she answered him back.

"It's Cordelia."

"What do you know?" Angel asked quietly, but not with surprise.

"She's the Master over the beast, Angel."

"How do you know this?" He asked in low tones again.

"I don't know really. When Willow and I first showed up, I got a weird vibe off of her, like she wasn't the old Cordy that we knew. And I know that she's changed, but there's always something that doesn't change in a person. And with her, it wasn't there.

I saw how she interacted with Connor, your son. And I saw how she stayed in her room most of the time. The old Cordelia would have been bitching the entire time from a wound as she helped us research the entire night. What I saw wasn't Cordelia. When Angelus told me of the day we spent together, I left giving the impression I was going patrolling. But I didn't go. I climbed onto the roof and perched myself outside of Cordy's room. Angel, I heard her fighting with Willow in magick. And when Willow won, I heard her convincing Connor to stake you. The way she was talking to him, it sounded like she was coaching him, brainwashing him to do her bidding. That's why I returned when I did. Because I knew he was heading to kill Angelus, to kill you. Angel, she's the master of the beast. And what happens in the future, she'll win because she's got Connor wrapped around her twisted, evil hoof."

After letting it all spill, Buffy looked at him in alarm and anticipation, wondering how he was going to handle this information. She about fell over in shock as Angel said quietly and calmly, "I know."

"What?...how?" She stuttered.

Angel sighed as he started to pace, "I figured it out when I was Angelus. There's nothing like having a homicidal psychopath figure out who the other homicidal psychopath is. I wasn't distracted by my emotions. Plus, I wasn't for sure until you said your piece. I figured you needed to tell me something in regards to the Master, otherwise you and Willow would be in Sunnydale right now."

"Angel, I am so sorry." She looked at him with sympathy and pain, understanding the pain he was feeling.

"No…this is good. Now, I know. And we can deal…." He trailed off.

Sensing his turmoil, she went to him and stopped his pacing with a hand on his arm. Looking in his eyes, she said forcefully, "Angel, I will help. We'll deal with this, together."

Seeing the compassion and strength in her eyes, he pulled her tight to him, wrapping her in a hug.

"God, I love you so much, Buffy. But you can't."

As she started to pull away at his words, he held fast as he continued, "You have people in Sunnydale who need you. You heard Xander, that Caleb guy has something of yours. Sounds to me like you need to take it back."

"Angel, what are you going to do about Cordy and Connor?"

"We'll deal. I have a team here. That's what we do."

When they walked back into the hotel, they could hear Fred explaining to Willow about transmogification. While Willow was nodding and relating this to how magick was able to transfer energy. And in between Wesley looked on fascinated. Lorne, who had been in his room during the re-ensouling process of Angelus, saw them and stood up quickly.

"Angel-cakes, am I glad you're back. These three, though each rainbow brights themselves, are talking a language any respecting demon would volunteer for self-flagellation just to end the torment ."

Grinning at him, Angel said, "Lorne, I don't think you met Buffy earlier."

Turning to pull Buffy next to him, he introduced them.

"Buffy, this is Lorne, the host who can read your soul…for good."

Crossing to her quickly, Lorne enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, "You are a bright shiny pot of gold to our own rainbow of terror, I have to tell you. Exempting the rainbow brights over there, of course."

Smiling at him, Buffy pulled back and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about Caritas being blown up and all. Angel told me before."

Smiling in gratitude and at her niceness, Lorne commented, "Wow, remembering my humble abode, saving us from Angelus, and igniting a flame of happiness in the hug of lug here, I think I might be falling in love. Say, you wouldn't want to sing a little jingle would you? Red made the mistake of telling me about your day in the life of musicals. I must say riveting stuff."

"Oh…uh, maybe later?" Buffy replied, not totally sure of having a demon read her soul, not to mention the presence of an audience.

Nodding in understanding, Lorne said, "I understand. But between you and me, it'd be a relief to hear some good voices. I mean, surrounded by the likes of these guys, I have to half sing along in my mind just to drown out the pain."

"Hey." Angel said, not really taking offense.

"I'm just saying…." Lorne trailed off as he looked at Buffy and gave her a mock pained expression.

As they crossed to the desk, Willow gave them a cheery smile.

"Hey there guys. Fred and I were sharing common physics bonding time."

"Angel, can we get a witch on our team? I mean, of course, not someone as even close to Willow's power and talent, but listening to her it'd be really helpful."

"Well, Fred, we aren't exactly living on a hellmouth though." Wesley interjected.

"Oh man, it's nice to meet you, Buffy and Willow, but I don't know if I'll ever come to visit."

"And speaking of the hellmouth, has Giles called?" Buffy asked.

"No, sorry Buffy." Willow answered.

"Okay, well, then maybe we'll bunk for the night and head out first thing in the morning?"

To this, Willow shrugged, "Okay, whatever you want to do."

As Buffy turned to ask Angel about rooms to sleep in, she caught sight of a girl walking into the hotel, followed by another girl who appeared injured, and…Oz.

Noting Buffy's gaze, Angel also turned and stopped short.

Willow, not having seen Oz yet, was reaching for the phone to let Xander know of their plans, but as she looked up to ask Buffy a question she saw the group at the door.

"Oz!" She exclaimed.

Dropping the phone and letting out a squeal of excitement, she ran around the desk to embrace him.

Dropping his bag, he met her halfway to pick her up and hurl her in a circle.

After setting her back down, Willow asked excitedly, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, I just mean….oh! It's so good to see you again!"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Oz asked in amazement also.

"Oh, Angelus…hence spell time."

"I see." He commented, not really fully understanding, but looking up he caught sight of the rest.

"Buffy, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Oz." Buffy answered as she moved forth for a hug also.

Oz gave a nod of greeting to Angel and Wesley, before turning and bringing forth the injured girl.

"My band that I'm with had a gig here in L.A. We came across Hailey, here, being chased by a bunch of guys with wicked looking knifes."

"Oz, that sounds more like a case for the police." Angel said.

"Yeah, you'd think so but I'm not real sure how they'd handle the descriptions of these guys. They didn't really have eyes…more like just big X's."

"No eyes? Just an X?" Buffy asked. Turning to Willow she said, "Bringers."

"Bringers?" The other girl asked, who had not been introduced.

Looking back, Oz said, "Oh. Guys this is Kim. She's in my band. Kim, Hailey, these are some friends of mine that can help. Willow, Buffy, Angel, Wesley back there, and--"

"Fred and Lorne. Guys, this is Oz, a friend from Sunnydale." Angel completed the interjections.

"Oz, that guy is a demon." Kim said scornfully.

"It's okay. He's a good demon." Angel reassured her.

"Anyway, I figured these guys not having eyes, might fit into the world of demons and galore. So that's why we came here, Angel."

"Thanks, Oz. It's a good thing you did."

"Angel, I'm taking her back with us." Buffy interjected.

"Buffy, I can handle it. She's in L.A. No reason to uproot her all the way to Sunnydale."

"No, she's a potential Slayer. The guys that were chasing her are Harbringers of the First. These are the guys that we're fighting at home; well these are the less annoying guys that we're fighting."

"Buffy, these guys are going after Slayers?"

"Yeah, in between trying to open the seal of hell and unleashing what Monster of the Week will play puppet to the First."

"The First as in….?" Angel asked, remembering when he had been haunted in Sunnydale.

"Yeah, the First as in almost making you kill yourself. But it seems that they've upgraded a few thousand times." Turning to Willow, she said, "Well, it seems as if our vacation is over. Maybe we should head back right away."

"Oz? Can you come?" Hailey, for the first time, spoke.

"No, sorry." Buffy said shortly.

"I don't know if I want to go with you. I mean, I don't even know you and Oz didn't bring me here for you."

Directing her statement to Oz, Buffy said, "Oz, the hellmouth has upgraded its effects. If you came, you might not be able to control your change."

Understanding her logic, Willow supported, "She's right, Oz. I can't even do magic there. The last time I did…whoa little squeamish here."

"Buffy, if what you say is true, then you're fighting this thing all alone." Angel interceded, concerned.

"Um…well…Spike is there to help out." Buffy replied not really wanting to get into an argument in front of everyone.

"Spike?" Angel left the one word hanging in silent accusation.

Becoming resigned to an oncoming fight, Buffy sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, Spike. He helps."

"He's evil."

"No, he's changed."

"He's evil."

"He has a soul, Angel."

"What?"

"Look, we can't really get into this, but Spike has a soul and he helps." With this she strode into the office to retrieve a bag she had placed there before.

"He has a soul? How'd he get it?" Angel followed her in the office.

"I don't know. Some doctor guy."

"Why did he get it?"

"Um….he…uh…got it for me."

"For you? Buffy, you aren't telling me something. What's going on with Spike?"

"Angel, we have talked about Spike. Remember, not even an hour ago."

"And yet you failed to bring up a lot of these factors."

"It's not really any of your business." Buffy said, her voice starting to rise as they both forgot the audience just outside the open doorway.

"It's not any of my business?? Buffy, the things that we just told each other very much make this my business!"

"Fine, you want to talk about other relationships, let's talk about Cordelia."

"Cordelia? We talked about her."

"Oh no, we didn't. We didn't talk about your relationship with her."

"What relationship? There's no relationship."

"Right, and you're going to tell me that you don't have any feelings towards her other than friendship."

"Buffy,…I…"

"Angel, I saw your face before. I know you."

"No, Buffy. Yes, I had feelings for her. But it didn't work out and besides, that has absolutely no comparison to you and Spike. God, Spike. I can't believe I even--" He broke off, dropping into one of the chairs frustrated.

Understanding his anguish and frustrations, Buffy softened her voice as she went over to him and cupped his cheek, lifting his eyes to hers.

"Angel, I love you. It'll always be you, no matter how many years have passed, who I'm with, it'll _always _be you."

Reaching up, he pulled her into his lap. Laying his cheek against her head, he whispered back, "I know. I just get jealous because he can be there for you and I can't. We can't be together. But, I want to be the one fighting next to you. To be the one holding you in my arms."

Pushing her head back, she raised her eyes to meet his.

Angel could see sheen of tears gathering in her eyes as he groaned, "I love you so much Buffy."

Outside of the office, the rest looked on in silence and astonishment. Willow, Oz, and Wesley were accustomed to episodes such as these because Angel and Buffy tended to forget others were around. The world always seemed to fade away for them. Lorne and Fred were in utter astonishment. They had never witnessed such emotion from Angel before. This was an entirely alien side of him. Hailey and Kim were just uncomfortable having witnessed a very private moment.

Sensing Willow's distress from hearing the gut-wrenching pain in Buffy's voice, Oz crossed to her. Pulling her to his side in comfort, he noted tears gathering in her eyes. As she looked at him, Willow said, "God, Oz. I just want her to be happy."

"I know, Will. Ssshh, it's Buffy, she's strong." He tried to reassure her.

But Willow pushed away from him and shook her head.

"Seeing her, listening to her just now, Oz, she's not happy. I felt it. I thought she was, but now…now I realize that she won't ever be without him."

"Willow, it's not your fault."

"I know, but--"

"Willow."

But she wouldn't listen to his reassurances. Shaking her head, she turned and ran from the hotel.

Watching her go, the group was silent once more. Finally, after a few moments Lorne couldn't stand it any longer. Standing up, he crossed to the fridge.

"I need a drink."

Nodding numbly, Fred agreed, "Can I have one too?"

Noting their distress, Wesley realized that it must be an unpleasant feeling bearing witness to the unfortunate events surrounding Buffy and Angel. And seeing Willow upset couldn't have added to their shock. As he was about to speak, to help comfort their anguish, he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Angel Investigations, this is Wesley." He answered.

"Ah, Wesley, it's Giles."

"Rupert, it's great to hear from you, although I can surmise that the events surrounding are not so great."

"Yes, I would have to agree with you on that one. Is Buffy nearby?"

"Yes, she's right here." Wesley said as he handed the phone to Buffy, who had come out of the office.

"Giles?" She asked.

"Yes, Buffy. Xander told me he had spoken to you, about the girl?"

"Yeah. He told me about a guy named Caleb…a preacher. He has something of mine?"

"Yes, the girl is fine. She woke long enough to pass on the message, but she fell unconscious again. Anya and I have been at the hospital since then."

"Good then, that the girl will be fine."

"Indeed."

"Giles, I'm guessing that this Caleb guy is the latest muscle of the First."

"Yes, it appears to be. But, Buffy, it would seem that he is trying to bait you."

"I know. Oh, Giles, we ran across a new potential here."

"A potential, in Los Angeles?"

"Yep, well, Oz actually ran across her and brought her to Angel's."

"Yes, well, we'll ready another spot for her here. How is Angel?"

"Uh…he's…okay." She said uncertainly as her eyes met Angel's.

"Giles, I've been thinking."

"Yes, Buffy?"

"What about Faith?"

"Faith?"

"Well, just that she's a Slayer and she's in a somewhat enclosed area. She could

be an easy target."

"Well, she is a Slayer, so I'm sure she can handle her own. But, saying that, it would be helpful to have another Slayer here."

"So, what should I do? Break her out of prison?"

"Well, I suppose you could go see her. Buffy, she's a Slayer. She could break out whenever she wanted to."

"I know, but Faith, she---"

"She, is right here." Buffy was interrupted from a voice.

Looking up, Buffy saw Faith standing just inside the courtyard doors.

"Oh." Buffy said in half shock over the phone.

"Buffy? What's going on?" Giles asked, concerned.  
"Um…Giles….I'll call you later." Buffy said weakly as she hung up the phone.

Noting the renewed tension in the hotel, Angel moved forward.

"Faith, hi!"

"Hi, Angel." Faith answered back, slowly walking forward. Swinging her arms next to her in nervousness, Faith was taken by surprise to see Buffy here. She had come because she knew Angel would welcome her, but seeing Buffy she was no longer sure.

"Faith, you broke out?" Buffy asked the question softly.

"Uh…yeah. Seemed I was getting attacked once or twice a day. Girls with these wicked knives. Figured, someone was out to get me. And I thought being in an enclosed space like that could get a girl dead, after awhile."

"Yeah, I was just talking to Giles right now. We were concerned about you."

"Really?" Faith asked pessimistically.

"There's an evil killing potential Slayers. It would only be natural to assume they'd try against a Slayer."

"Good thing I can take care of myself." Faith said, while looking away. There were too many bad memories involving Buffy. Looking around, she remembered Wesley, but the rest were a surprise to her. Not to mention she was pretty shocked to see Oz mixed in the group.

Oz, not being around when Faith had decided to reform, and not being in contact with anyone since, moved closer to Buffy to show a sense of solidarity.

Laying a hand against Oz's arm, Buffy smiled reassuringly.

"Oz, it's okay. Faith is one of the good guys now. Right, Faith?"

"Sure thing B. Didn't put in three years at the Pen for fun." Faith replied half sarcastically.

Jumping in before more words were exchanged and the girls really started to argue, Angel interrupted.

"Faith, it's great to have you back. Let me introduce you to the group. You know Wesley. This is Fred and Lorne, new associates since you've been here last. The others are Kim and Hailey. They came with Oz, just a few moments before you came actually."

"And Buffy? What's she doing here?" Faith directed the question towards Angel.

"She, is here because….it's really none of your business, Faith." Buffy answered.

"Oh nice, B. Way to be all sharing and part of the team. Haven't changed a bit have you?"

Taking a step closer, Buffy said intimidating, "If you mean that I 'haven't changed a bit' in regards to protecting those I love because you tend to try to kill them. Then, no, I haven't changed a bit."

Seeing the ever incline towards violence, Angel sent a desperate look at Wesley hoping he'd help interject. Wesley, seeing the look, suddenly jumped in cheerfully, "Faith. You must be hungry. Why don't you come over here, away from Buffy, and I'll be glad to make you a sandwich."

Faith, seeing the interjection, decided to humor Wesley's good deed.

"Yeah, I could go for a sandwich, I guess."

As she turned to follow Wesley towards the kitchen area, Angel touched Buffy's arm.

"Buffy, don't do this. You know Faith is working for redemption. Trying to piss her off, not really helping."

"I know. I just see Faith and I remember all the times that she tried to…hurt you…not to mention my mom, Willow, Xander, and how many others?" Buffy finished, sighing.

"Buffy, she's changed. And you have to give her a chance."

"I know, all right? I know." Buffy said shrugging her arm away from his touch. Turning, she walked out of the hotel also.

"Is it always this tense here?" Hailey asked, not seeming affected at all.

Giving her a quick frown, Angel crossed to Fred and Lorne.  
"How are you guys holding up?"

"I think we're better than you."

"Yeah, Angel my boy, I'm getting a headache from all the vibes I've been reading."

"What do you see?"

"Oh, I didn't mean reading as in that way. I just meant that there's obviously a whole lot of history playing backstage. And my guess, it's not all good history."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Angel, it's not your fault." Fred frowned at him.

"Willow?" Angel turned to ask her something, but stopped short not seeing her. Turning to Oz, "Where's Willow?"

"She…took a walk."

Then suddenly Angel fell forward onto the ground, his body twitching violently. From the extreme suddenness, Lorne's glass shattered onto the floor and Fred screamed in fright. Hailey and Kim both ran back away from Angel. Oz stepped back slowly, but remained close so to help Angel in someway.

Running out of the hotel, Willow ran to the car and grabbed a bag. Walking towards the rear of the hotel, she found an exit stairway. Climbing up two flights, she opened a door and walked down the hallway. After looking in 3 rooms, she found one large enough for what she wanted. Walking to the middle, she sat down with her legs crossed underneath in the center of the room to mark where she would sit. Opening her bag, she pulled out some magick dust and shook it out to make a complete circle around the spot she was going to sit. Then she pulled out entwined roots and started laying them onto the dust around the circle so as to make the image like they were sewed into the circle. When she was finished, she pulled out one large candle and lit it in front of her, sitting down again.

Then she started to chant softly and evenly. As her chanting became louder and more pronounced, the flame of the candle grew in size and color. When the candle lighted the entire room, Willow threw her head back and started chanting in English. As she did this, the twining roots started to glowing. As the glowing lights became brighter and brighter, they started to move around the circle of magick dust.

During this all, Willow's voice remained strong and confident saying:

_Hear me Oh goddess of the Romani_

_Hear me Oh goddess of the Ether and the Beyond_

_The Soul of Angelus shall be cursed no longer_

_Hear me of goddess of Paioon_

_Hear me oh goddess of the Seguieyer_

_The Soul of Angelus shall be cursed no longer_

_Hear me oh goddess of the Romani_

_The soul will be bound to the body_

_The SOUL WILL BE BOUND TO THE BODY_

_FOREVER UNTIL THE BODY IS NO LONGER_

_THE SOUL WILL BOUND TO THE BODY_

_FOREVER UNTIL THE BODY IS NO LONGER_

As Willow shouted the last phrases of the chant, the glowing entwined roots that were moving so fast to make it look like one line and the flame of the candle suddenly exploded simultaneously. Willow fell forward from the sudden withdrawal of energy. Slowly pushing her face up from the ground, she groaned in pain as she turned her head towards the door. There she saw Buffy, standing with her hand raised over her mouth.

"Willow, what have you done?" Buffy whispered horrified.

Then realizing the magnitude of pain her best friend was in, Buffy rushed to help Willow stand. Putting an arm around her and under Willow's elbow, Buffy helped her walk to a couch nearby. After sitting down, Willow summoned the strength to answer.

"Buffy, I felt the pain in your voice."

"When?" Buffy asked confused.

"Before, when you and Angel were arguing about Spike and Cordelia."

"Oh."

"I just, I thought you were happy. But when I heard you talking to him, I realized that you're not."

"Oh Willow. I'm okay. I am happy. I have you guys and Dawn."

"No, Buffy, you're not. And I suddenly realized down there that there's been a part of you missing all these years."

"Willow, I'm not missing. I'm right here…all of Buffy." She put her hand on Willow's arm for reassurance.

"Buffy, you're not. When he left, he took a part of you with him. You should be with him. I couldn't help before, but I could now."

"Could? What do you mean, help?"

"I didn't have the power before and then when I did have the power, I thought you and Angel had moved on and there wasn't a need. But downstairs, I heard the pain in your voice and it cut through me."

"You don't mean, cut as in literal sense cut…right?"

Willow, gathering more strength, realized that Buffy wasn't fully understanding her.

"Buffy, I'm connected to things. When I was in England, I was connected to the hellmouth. That's why I came back early. But downstairs, I was connected to you and to Angel. I actually felt your pain. And for once, I knew I could help you."

"You felt that?"

"Buffy, I bound Angel's soul. He's not cursed anymore. There's no happiness clause."

"Oh my god Will." Buffy stood up slowly in astonishment, as her words started to sink in.

"Oh my god Will."

And giving her best friend one last completely astonished look, she turned and ran from the room.

"Angel." Fred shouted as she ran to him. But she was held back by Lorne as he wrapped his arm around her, barring her exit from the front desk.

"Easy, honey. If you get close to him you might get hurt in the process."

"Buffy!" Oz was yelling, knowing she was the only one who could help hold him.

Buffy, from above, heard Oz yelling and pumped her legs faster, having already ran from the room of Willow's spell. Arriving to the lobby on the second floor, she jumped over the railing and darted to Angel's body.

Grasping his arms, she held them down with all her strength. She turned and yelled for Faith.

As Faith ran in, she gasped in shock at the sight. Running over to help Buffy, she asked, "What happened?"

In between grunts, Buffy answered, "Willow did a spell. She bound his soul."

"She what?"

"She bound his soul."

Dodging an arm, Faith asked, "How long will this last? Man, I forgot how strong he is."

"I don't know. When he was cursed, it didn't take long. But this spell took a lot out of Willow."

Overhearing, Oz stepped forth. "Willow? Where is she?"

"She's on the third floor in a room. She's in a lot of pain, Oz."

Watching Oz rush off to help Willow, Faith said, "I think it's lessening. He seems to be slowing down."

But Buffy, not being able to see Angel hurt so much, had enough. She wrapped an arm around his neck, entrapping his arms to the floor with her body. She then threw her leg over both his legs and leaned against him to the floor, neatly stopping anymore twitching.

Faith, realizing, she wasn't needed anymore slowly stood up and backed away to Wesley. Both stayed close, watching in concern as Buffy held him down and whispered soothing words to him, kissing him on the forehead as Angel was forced to lie in a fetal position. As the twitching slowed to a stop, Buffy allowed his body to fall flat on the ground but remained a hold across his chest in a half hug while she laid her head to his shoulder. After a few moments, she looked warily at Faith.

"Help me move him to his bed?"

As both Slayers knelt to pick him up, Wesley led them to his bedroom. After laying him down, Buffy walked back to the door with the others.

"I'm going to stay here and watch over him for awhile. Faith, will you check on Willow for me? She was in a lot of pain from the spell."

Nodding, Faith left to find her.

"Wesley, I might fall asleep. Will you wake me in an hour?"

"Sure, Buffy. Rest."

Closing the door, Buffy turned the lights off and curled up next to Angel, wrapping an arm over him and fell asleep.

Downstairs, Fred was weeping in Lorne's embrace.

"He was in so much pain, Lorne. Do you think he's all right?"

But it was Wesley who answered her.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Fred. Buffy said that Willow did a spell to bind his soul. If anyone could do it, she could. She brought Buffy back from the dead after all."

Nodding, Fred wiped her tears from her face.

"I know. I just, god, it was awful. He was in so much pain."

"Whoa. What the hell happened here and who are these people?" Gunn asked from the entrance way with Gwen behind him. Looking up and seeing another girl and guy helping Willow walk around the hallway on the second floor, he asked again, "And more people?"

Crossing to the desk, he took note of Fred's tears.

"Fred. What happened?" He asked again as he gathered her in an embrace.

"Oh my god Charles. It was awful. Angel was in so much pain."

"Angel? Something happened to Angel?"

From above, Faith called out, "Wesley, is there somewhere Willow can lay down? She needs to rest awhile."

"Yes. I'll be right there."

As Wesley ran up the stairs, Connor was coming down from the opposite side. Giving Hailey and Kim wary looks he asked, "Who are they? And why is Lightning Girl here?"

"Lightning girl can answer for herself." Gwen said, not appreciating being spoken about as if she weren't in the room.

"Well, why are you here?"

"I'm here because Gunn invited me here."

"Gunn?" Fred asked, pulling away from him.

"Uh…yeah. Our case sorta went bad. What happened to Angel?"

"I need another drink." Lorne said.

"Willow did a spell to bind his soul. The side effect was an awful full-body twitching event. It took both Buffy and Faith to hold him down."

"Wow. Guy steps out for a simple op and comes back to foreign land." Gunn remarked dryly.

"Who's Faith?" Connor asked.

"Uh…she's a Slayer like Buffy. Long story and not one that we really know." Lorne said sympathetically.

"What's a Slayer?" Connor asked puzzled.  
"Here's the cliff-notes to what we know. A lot of people from Sunnydale showed up tonight, none of them expecting the others to be here which resulted in a clash over history eruption. None of it which we know. Fred and I have been here the whole time and understand it as much as you do." Lorne said quickly, draining the rest of his drink.

"What is all the ruckus going on down here?" Cordelia snapped descending the same stairway Connor had moments before.

Jerking a thumb towards Hailey and Kim, who had resigned themselves to sitting on the steps, she asked, "And who are they?"

"Friends of Oz." Fred answered.

While Cordelia asked, "Oz is here?" Gwen, Connor, and Gunn all asked, "Who's Oz?"

Looking at Gwen, Cordelia asked, "And what is Miss Skank doing here again?"

Gwen shot her a look as Wesley came down the stairs.

"Wesley, what is going on here?" Cordelia wanted to know.

"Gunn, Gwen, you guys are back. Everything go all-right?" He asked, opening the fridge for a drink ignoring Cordelia for the moment.

"Not really. Gwen, here, decided not to fill me in on the true mission of the op, and because of it we didn't get what we wanted."

"I thought you went to help a girl?"

"We did. Except the girl is actually an electrical device that helps Gwen touch people without flaying them to death."

"Oh. What happened?"

"The bad guys got away with it. We thought to come back and regroup, maybe get Angel to help."

"I don't think Angel will be of any help. It seems that Willow performed a spell and it took a lot out of him. He's resting now."

"What spell did Willow do now?" Cordy asked with a note of scorn.

"Uh…I'm not really sure." Wesley answered, thinking it best if either Buffy, Angel, or Willow would explain even though the rest knew.

"So Willow and Buffy are still here?"

"It would appear to be, yes." Wesley replied quietly.

"Why are those girls here again?" Gwen asked.

"They are here with Oz. He brought them here because one was being attacked by some evil that Buffy has been fighting. Hailey will go to Sunnydale with them."

"Who's Hailey?" Connor asked this time.

"She's the one that was being attacked."

"And the other?"

"Kim, a friend of Oz's."

"Oh."

"Who's Buffy?" Gwen asked.

"She's an even longer story that frankly, I don't have the energy for. I would suggest that we all get some sleep. It's quite late at night. Angel and Buffy are wiped out. Willow won't be going anywhere soon and I doubt Oz will either. Hailey and Kim, why don't we show you guys to some rooms?"

Angel woke, finding himself in his bed. Next to him, he felt Buffy curled towards him with one arm thrown over his chest. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers with hers as he raised himself looking down at her sleeping form. Smiling softly, he remembered the last time he had woken with her. The day he was human and he had asked the Oracles to give him back the day. _(add to this paragraph)_

Buffy, slowly opened her eyes. As she woke up, the events came crashing back. Cause her to jerk upwards and bump heads with Angel's.

"Oh, sorry Angel." She apologized, raising a hand to his forehead.

"That's okay." He groaned with his eyes closed, but within seconds the pain subsided.

"Buffy, what happened last night?" He asked softly.

"Uh… an allergic reaction to a spider?"

"Buffy." Angel said seriously, not enjoying the obvious attempt at stalling.

"Okay, okay. It was a reaction to Faith, actually. She stings like a bee." Buffy joked.

"Buffy." Angel said a bit more forcefully.

Realizing she couldn't put this moment off any longer, Buffy sighed and raised herself to sit on her knees facing him.

Grabbing his hands, Buffy raised her eyes to his and smiled softly.

"Angel, Willow did a binding spell last night."

"A binding spell? Why?"

"She did it because….oh you'd think this would be the easy part."

"Buffy, what did she bind? Did something happen to her?"

"She bound your soul."

Hearing this, Angel became speechless as her words sank in. Falling back on the bed, he was reeling in astonishment.

"Angel, she took the curse away and…..bound your soul to your body. I…I don't really know how she did it. But she did."

"Is she okay?" Angel asked although he was still in shock.

"Yeah. The spell took a lot out of her last night. She couldn't walk without help because the pain was so bad. But I think she'll be okay."

"Buffy, why did she do it? I mean, did you…ask her?"

"No. Angel, Willow actually _felt_ the pain in us from our argument in your office. She's connected to the earth because of her power. But last night, she said she felt the pain cut into her."

"Oh."

"Angel, she just wanted to help. She wanted…me…to be happy."

Turning to meet her eyes, he raised his hand to cup her cheek.

Whispering softly, he asked, "And what makes you happy?"

"You!" Buffy breathed out.

"Me too." Angel said as tears fell from his eyes. Leaning down his mouth touched her lips.

Buffy encircled him with her arms, bringing him down on top of her body. As the kiss became more heated and searching, Angel trailed his hand down from her shoulder to her hip. Slipping underneath her shirt, he caressed her back running his hand back down to her hip, hitching her leg around his waist.

"Angel." Buffy breathed as her head fell back against the pillow, exposing her neck. His mouth trailed down to her neck and began exploring until he settled on his mark, still there after four years. Flicking his tongue, she shuddered in utter delight from the sensations. Groaning she sought his lips again, this time opening for him to taste each other's mouths. She slipped her arms around him and gripped his back, reveling in his muscles. Wrapping her other leg around him, they both groaned as he came in full contact against her. Slowly grinding together, Angel gasped as he lifted his head.

"Buffy, are you sure? Maybe we shouldn't--"

"Sshhh. I need you."

Hearing the primal need of those simple words, he groaned as he fiercely met her mouth.

"How's she doing, Oz?" Buffy asked, leaning against the doorway.

She had woken a few minutes after another hour of sleep. Concerns for Willow and the rest drove Buffy from the haven of Angel's arms. .

"She's better. Would be handy for some of that Slayer healing right about now though."

Giving him a grim smile, she said, "I hate to do this, but we have to go."

"Now?" Oz questioned.

"An hour tops. Then we really have to motor."

"I'll tell her."

"Oz." Buffy said, stopping him from turning back into the room.

"Yeah, Buffy?"

"It's really good to see you."

"You too." He gave her a closed smile before shutting the door.

Making her way to the lobby, Buffy found Faith sitting on the couch. Behind the desk, Fred was busy making coffee.

"Faith."

Looking up, she gave her a small smile.

"Hey, B. How's Angel doing?"

"He's okay. Better, anyways."

"Good….that's good then." Faith replied nervously, even more unsure around Buffy after their tense meeting yesterday and then later helping with Angel and Willow.

Giving her a thoughtful look, Buffy commented, "Faith, thanks…for your help last night. I really was concerned about you, you know with being in prison and all. And it would help…a lot…if you'd come to Sunnydale with us."

Glancing up in surprise, Faith could only mutter, "Uh, yeah. Sure…when, uh, do we motor?"

"In an hour. We need to collect Hailey. But none of that before coffee."

Fred, hearing the last part, raised her head.

"I can help with that part. Just finished brewing right now."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Nah, from what I hear, that's you…and Angel." Fred gave her a shy smile. Last night had been an eye-opener, at least in regards to Angel. She had always thought Angel and Cordelia were destined to be together, but after seeing Angel with Buffy, she knew that it would always be Buffy.

"Thanks, Fred." Buffy replied, wrapping her hands around the mug, inhaling the rich scent of coffee.

"Willow doing all right?" Faith asked, leaning her elbows on her outstretched knees, still on the couch.

"Oz said she's better. He's going to have her down here before we leave."

"Faith, Buffy, Fred, good morning." Wesley said, walking in from the back hallway followed by Gwen.

As each greeted him in turn, Faith and Buffy grew quiet at the sight of someone they didn't know. Fred, meanwhile, threw her a glare before pouring a cup of coffee for Faith also.

Crossing to reach for the mug of coffee, Faith smiled her thanks and retreated back to the couch. Buffy joined her, sitting next to her, and copying the same stance.

"Gwen, do you drink coffee?" Wesley asked politely.

"No, I have all the energy I need." She answered back sardonically.

"Buffy, Faith, this is Gwen. She's….uh, she's….a friend. Buffy and Faith are friends of Angel's."

Turning, Gwen gave a quick nod and smile in greeting.

"Wesley, I wouldn't say Gwen is a friend." Fred interjected.

"Come on Science Girl, maybe not of yours but after last night I would consider myself a friend of Gunn's."

Hearing the discord between the girls, Buffy and Faith grinned at each other. Understanding the tension, the two Slayers leaned back in shared solidarity, grateful that they weren't the ones on stage.

"Oh, please. All you have to do is show a little moisture in the tears and heave the bosom a little, and anyone with a penis will be your friend. That's the only types of friends you have, exacto-shock girl."

Wesley was taken aback at the hostility in Fred's voice, which was usually very warm and welcoming.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because Gunn said he'd help. He also said Angel would help too. And we're going to need it."

"What is this device that you need to get? I thought it was a little girl in help." Fred asked.

"It's a device that will help me." Gwen said in caution.

"Oh, I see. You need more help being a thief."

"No. Look, you don't know anything about me. So don't sit there and start judging me."

As Fred was to retort, she was interrupted by the phone ringing. After Wesley answered, he held it out to Buffy. Crossing to the desk, Buffy leaned against the desk.

"Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Giles."  
"Oh…Giles. I was supposed to call you back wasn't I?"

"No, that's fine. I figured something had come up."  
"Okay. How is everything there…since the whole 4 hours I talked to you last?"

"Well, the same. We did move the girl from the hospital back here. So we have one more boarder, already counting Hailey of course."

"And Faith."

"Faith?"

"Last night, she came to Angel's hotel. She's coming back with us."

"Do you know when you will be heading back?"

"In a little under an hour."

"Good. We'll be very relieved to have you back and Willow. Will Oz be coming also?"

"No. I thought with the hellmouth affecting so many, it might be a good idea if he stayed away. He might not be able to control his change."

"Oh, yes. That's a good idea. Excellent, Buffy."

"And you too, Rupert." Buffy smiled into the phone, teasing him.

"Uh…yes…well we shall see you when you arrive then."

"That would be one of those darn side effects of vision. Blast that occipital lobe."

"Right. You're teasing me. I shall hang up to that, then."

"Bye, Giles." Buffy laughed into the phone.

"Everything still all right in Sunnydale?" Wesley asked, being polite.

"It would seem so. Hopefully that'll be the last call until we get there." Buffy replied, going back to sit next to Faith and sip her coffee.

But sensing Angel, she looked up and met his eyes as he was coming down the stairs.

Faith, also seeing Angel, proclaimed, "Well, hey there, big guy. You must be well rested."

Giving her a smile, Angel nodded as he passed them and pulled out a cup of blood from the fridge. Turning, he greeted Fred and Wesley.

"Gwen, what are you doing back here?"

"Angel. Gunn and I need some extra help on a case."

Frowning, he looked up from some papers he was reading.

"I thought it was a simple op last night. What happened?"

"She lied, not surprising." Fred said mildly scorching.

"Uh…yeah. I really went in there hoping to obtain an electrical device. The bad guys got away with it."

"What's the device for?" Angel asked, knowing that she often sold the items for profit and unwilling to spare any hands for that type of a case.

"It's….for me." She finished, feeling exposed and embarrassed.

"How?" Angel asked again.

"It controls the electricity in me. I would be able to touch…with my hands." Gwen replied softly, giving him a pleading look.

"All right. You can take Connor." He answered after a few moments of thought.

"Connor?" Gwen questioned.

"Yeah, my son. He's good in a fight." Angel replied as he dropped the papers he was holding and gave her a resolved look.

Comprehending the look, Gwen nodded. "Thanks, then."

"Angel, are you sure it's a good idea to send Connor? I mean, I know he's good in a fight but he's a bit unpredictable." Fred wondered, more concerned for Charles than Gwen.

"He'll be fine." He said, then looking at Wesley he continued, "Why don't you order some breakfast for everyone? It seems that we really did turn into a hotel last night."

Wesley, who also was wondering why Angel didn't go with Gwen and Gunn, let the subject drop. Picking up the phone, he put in an order of breakfast food as Gunn walked down the stairs.

Taking note of everyone, he raised his hand in a general wave, "Good morning all."

Hearing murmurs in response, he grinned and crossed to the fridge for some juice. Hearing Wesley's order, he rubbed his hands together and said with delight, "Hmmm. Great! I love breakfast food."

Looking at him with suspicion, Fred said in a tight voice, "You're unusually cheery for having an op go bad."

"Oh, you know, how can I not be? We got Angel back, some Slayers in the mix, and last night I had some great rough and tumble fighting action. And today, hopefully we'll have some more of that action." He replied, directing the last statement towards his boss. Who, in turn, answered shortly, "You will. With Connor."

At this, Gunn drew up short in surprise. "What? I thought you would come."

Raising his head once more from the papers, Angel replied, "I need to be here, going over some texts that I remembered from Angelus. Wesley and Fred need to be here also for research. So unless you want Lorne with, you're stuck with Connor."

Turning, Gunn indicated the two girls on the couch. "What about you two, Slayers? You're both probably just itching for some fun fighting."

Giving him an understanding look, Faith said, "Hey, normally I'd be your girl. But it seems here that my ride to Sunnydale is leaving shortly."

Hearing her answer, Angel came around the desk and asked Buffy, "When are you leaving?"

"In probably an hour. Oz said he'd help Willow get ready. Then we'll collect Hailey and jet off." Buffy replied, meeting his gaze hesitantly. When Angel had first come down from upstairs, she had been thrown from the sight of him. Before, he had always been forbidden to her. And now, suddenly being able to have the freedom of taking pleasure from looking at him, touching him, making love with him, and leaving him the pain of unbearable was on an entirely separate plane than before. Finding it hard to swallow, Buffy gave her coffee cup to Faith and ran upstairs hoping to escape the torment.

Watching her run up the stairs, Angel was mirroring a lot of the same emotions. Now that his soul was bound, he and Buffy should be together. But instead they still had all the other obstacles in front of them. She had duties in Sunnydale, calling her back immediately, while he had his own problems to deal with here. Inwardly cursing the timing, he looked at Fred, "Go and wake up Connor."

When she nodded and headed up the stairs, Angel regarded Gunn and Gwen, "When Connor is ready, you guys head out. Faith, when Willow and Hailey are ready I want you to take off for Sunnydale without Buffy. She's not going anywhere just yet. Wesley, I'll be upstairs." And with that he quickly strode after Buffy.

Behind him were varying reactions. Wesley and Gunn, being used to the commanding air of their boss set to their work. Gwen watched with detached amusement. And there was the beginning of a broad grin on Faith's face, sure Buffy was about to learn what it was like to take orders from someone.

As Buffy dashed quickly into Angel's room, she started to pace trying to wipe away the tears cascading onto her cheeks. Within seconds, Angel strode in furiously, slamming the door closed. Turning the lock, he met her shocked eyes. Quickly crossing the distance, he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up to meet him eye-to-eye.

"You think that after we make love, you can just leave? If I hadn't woken up, would you have even said good-bye?"

Shooting back vehemently, Buffy said, "Do you think that I want to leave? Of course I want to stay with you. But I can't!"

"Like hell!" Angel shot back and fell a few steps as Buffy shoved him away.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but there are girls dying because of me. Because I came back from the grave, potential slayers everywhere are being murdered!"

"That's not your fault!"

She whirled to look at him, as she whispered despairingly, "Yes, it is. It's my fault. I have to go back, Angel. You said it yourself three years ago, we don't belong to ourselves. We belong to the lives of those we protect."

Striding forward, he again grabbed her arms but more gently this time. Tipping her face up, he gently wiped the tears away.

Speaking softly, he said, "Buffy, what I said was true. It _is_ true, but I've also learned that when you have the chance for happiness you grab it. I lost you. I lost Connor. Now, given the chance to have you again, there is now way in hell I will let you walk out that door." He choked on the last words as he felt tears streaming down his face.

Reaching up and giving a loving caress against the side of his face, Buffy whispered, "You didn't lose me. You'll never lose me."

"Yes, I did. Buffy, I want you back. I want you in my life again."

"Me, too." She whispered back. Moving into his arms, she hugged him back. They both just took comfort and relief in finding their way back into each others' arms. But after a few moments, Buffy started to pull away. Looking up at him, she almost sighed at the angelic features of him. Taking his face in her hands, she reached up and pressed her lips to his softly.

Answering her back with a groan, Angel pulled her body even tighter against his. Lifting her up, Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly walking forwards, they both fell onto the bed.

As Willow made her way to the front desk with the help of Oz she looked around and asked, "Where's Buffy? I thought we were leaving shortly."

Smiling, Faith answered, "Well, we are. But 'we' means you, me, and Hailey. Buffy is otherwise engaged and we are on orders to leave her here."

Comprehending, Willow couldn't help but smile also, being a romantic at heart.

"I see." But then realizing the reactions from those at home quickly wiped away that smile. "Gosh. This should be ever fun in a not very kitteny way." She muttered.

Smiling fondly at her, Oz smoothed a hand down her back in reassurance. As Willow turned to return his smile, he said, "It'll work out, Will. Buffy's not one to negate on her duties."

"I know, but now not only am I leaving without my best friend I'm also leaving you. I mean, I haven't seen you in so long and all the sudden you're here and woosh, there I go."

"Well, after you guys defeat this bad guy or whoever…with Buffy, I'll make sure to come back more often for visits. I need to meet this Kennedy girl you told me about, anyway. Make sure she can take care of my Willow."

Smiling at him fondly, she felt even more depressed imagining the reaction from Kennedy when she found out Oz had been here.

"Just don't expect her to be like Tara. Because she's pretty much the opposite." Willow half-heartedly warned him.

"Willow, would you like something…for the pain or anything?" Wesley inquired softly.

"Oh, um, some coffee would go a long way."

Turning, she gratefully accepted the cup from Wesley and looked at Faith.

"Thanks for your help last night, Faith."

"Uh…no problem. You know all that slayer strength, good for helping witches walk." Faith smiled self-consciously as she continued, "But, uh, we should probably get going. Oz, can you round up the next newbie?"

Silently nodding, he turned to head back up the stairs, passing Connor who was coming down. Who, while scowling at the group, went to the weapons chest and pulled out an axe. Then, as he raked his gaze over everyone once more turned and headed out into the street.

Watching him leave, Gunn shook his head, "Yep, he's more and more like Angel everyday." And with a quick wave of his hand, he and Gwen followed suite.

"Man, that's Angel's kid? Boy's got more attitude than me." Faith said sardonically.

"And you just saw him for a whole minute there. Just imagine living with him." Fred agreed resignedly, having made a quick stop in her room after waking up Connor and coming down as they went through the door.

"Uh, no thanks. I think Spike's looking better every minute." Willow said, slightly creped out.

"Oh, that's right. Spike." Wesley said, frowning as he recalled Buffy's comments the night before.

"He has a soul now?" He continued in a puzzled note.

"Yeah. Pretty much said he got it for Buffy." Willow answered.

"Wow. Gotta hand it to the girl. She goes for the hottie buffet of vampires." Faith quipped.

"Yes, well, I can imagine that things will be interesting in Sunnydale. Maybe I should call ahead and talk with Rupert?" Wesley offered kindly, taking sympathy on Willow because he could also imagine the outraged reactions.

Giving him a small smile, Willow shook her head. "It's okay. I already have a plan."

"You're going to let me walk in first and then hide, aren't you?" Faith asked knowingly.

Feigning outrage at her assumption, Willow sputtered, "What? I'd never! But…maybe we could get attacked…under controlled circumstances of course, and obtain certain injuries inhibiting us from certain interrogations with beady eyes?"

"Thinking not, Red. As an original Scooby, they're all yours." Then seeing Hailey and Oz standing by the door, she nodded, "Come on, you have an entire hour and half to practice your speech."

Also seeing the two waiting, Willow moved forward to hug Wesley and Fred goodbye.

"When those two upstairs are done with whatever they need to work out, send Buffy home. And if she were happy, that'd be even greater. Oh! Give her a cookie. She likes them." Willow called over her shoulder as they headed out the door.

Seeing the door close, Fred looked over at Wesley.

"With all this excitement coming to an end, I think I might need a nap before starting our research…for like 11 hours."

Smiling at her, he silently agreed but said, "Yes, well, I don't think all the excitement is over with. We still have to figure out where the Master is, who the Master is, and how to kill the Master."

"Gosh, and all that stress magically evaporating from my shoulders just fell back tied to an anchor." Fred groaned, as she picked up a large book and plopped down onto the couch with it.

Joining her, Wesley added, "Besides, Buffy's still here. I'm sure we'll see some more sparks from Cordelia before the day's done."

"Hmmm. This is very nice." Buffy said smilingly, as she raised her head up from Angel's chest to look him in the eyes.

"But?" Angel questioned, upon seeing her look.

"But…if I don't get up, my ride's going to leave without me."

"Actually…" He started hesitantly but stopped after a few beats.

Hearing this, Buffy sat up, sharpening her gaze. "Actually….what?"

"Um…I might have…told them to leave without you." Angel quickly finished, throwing the bedcovers aside and darting into the bathroom.

"What?" Buffy said incredulously, sitting alone in the bed.

Upon getting no response, she repeated louder, "What exactly do you mean by that? They wouldn't just leave…would they?"

Cautiously coming back from the bathroom, Angel gave her small smile as he started to tug his clothes back on.

"Angel."

Turning to meet her gaze head-on, he answered back, "Buffy."

"They left me? I can't believe that. I can't believe Willow did that." She answered with her mouth still hanging open.

"Buffy, if it makes it any better, I ordered them to leave without you. We had stuff to talk about. We still have things to talk about."

Seeing his point, she gave him half of a smile, "Yeah, we didn't really get a lot of talking done. But still, I can't believe they just left. God, what's Giles going to say…oh no, what's Xander going to say? Not to mention Spike…and Robin."

Grimacing at the names, Angel commented, "You're using too many male names. From now on, the only male name you should be concerned with is Angel."

Looking up at him, she asked him softly with a slight hopeful note, "Really?"

Crossing and sitting next to her, he brushed her hair from her eyes. Tipping her chin up more fully, he replied, "I'm sure, Buffy. I love you. I'll always love you and to be truthful I don't think I have enough strength to go on without you anymore."

With tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she cupped his face between her hands and whispered, "Me too!"

Just as their lips met for a kiss, Angel dashed to the door of his apartment. Firmly holding it in place, he saw the doorknob start to turn as someone attempted to come in. Whipping his head around, he noticed that Buffy had already grabbed her clothing and was taking refuge in his bathroom.

"Angel. Your door is stuck." Cordelia called, her voice muffled through the door.

"Hold on. I'm coming." He answered, trying to soften his voice so it would sound from a distance. After a few beats, he opened the door with a smile while still maintaining a hand on the open door, barring her entrance.

"Cordelia, hi. What do you want?" He asked with a tight smile.

Looking at him strangely, she answered back sarcastically, "To talk to you, moron. Thought you might want to know about my vision. But if you don't, I'll just go to Lorne." Turning to go, she was stopped as Angel followed and grabbed her elbow.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. I do want to hear about your vision."

"Here, in the hallway? Let's go in your room."

"No, no, let's go downstairs. That way you can tell everyone else." He rushed in, hoping to prevent the inevitable meeting of Buffy and Cordelia.

Hearing them head downstairs, Buffy let out a sigh of relief. Knowing she would inevitably have to hear Cordelia's reaction to her still being here, she was cowardly grateful to not have the confrontation in Angel's apartment. Much less, with a bed that obviously looked like it had been put to good use. Brushing her hand through her hair, she let out a groan as her hair failed to cooperate. Rolling her eyes at the unfair and untimely rebellion of her hair, she sighed and started to head towards the door, knowing the confrontation wasn't to be put off any longer. But as she opened the door, she was surprised with the image of Lorne who had been in the process of raising his hand to knock.

Seeing her, he gave a bright smile. "Well, there you are, Angel's delicious little cupcake. I thought I might have a few words with you before 4th of July and the Rosebowl parade clash down there."

"Oh. Uh, sure. Want to come in?" She asked, pulling the door open to let him pass through.

Upon seeing the rumpled covers, Lorne let out a low whistle.

"I see that you've obviously been eating your Wheaties in the morning."

"Uh…yeah." She answered, somewhat still unsure of how to take the green demon.

"Sorry. I didn't come here to point out your nightly activities with my favorite vampire. I actually came to talk to you about…well my favorite vampire…and Cordelia."

"Oh. I know already. I mean, Angel and I talked last night…well sort of."

"No, no, no, not about that. Although, I do feel a bit of 'guilty party' on that situation."

"What?" Buffy shot him a confused look.

Waving his hand, he said, "Oh, sorry dumplings, I 'misread' some notes in Angel's aura. And I might…have…encouraged his feelings."

"How, exactly, can you misread an aura?"

"Hey, don't attack the good-intentioned host here. But, that's all over with and the two of you are back together, like you're supposed to be!" He shot her a semi-uncomfortable grin, hoping she'd be gracious to let his mistake slide over.

"Lorne, what did you come to talk to me about? About Angel and Cordelia?" Buffy prompted him.

"Right! I forgot. Wow. Anyways, while you and souled cupcake went for your jaunt in the cemetery last night, your friend Red helped me get my powers back."

"Oh." Comprehension suddenly dawning in Buffy's eyes.

"Yeah. Seems our little Cordy is not so little anymore and she might not be exactly 'ours' either. And it also seems that you picked up on it right away, if I'm reading your aura right." Lorne said on a serious note.

"Where's Connor?" Buffy asked suddenly, realizing that he had vampire hearing along with Angel.

"We're safe. He's still out with Gunn and Gwen. And talking of that rather striking girl, pardon the pun, but she's a firecracker herself. I think I like her."

"Lorne, back to the subject."

"Right. Sorry, I just find talking to you like a fresh of breath air. But, yes, Cordy--"

Interrupting him, Buffy raised her hand in the air, "I already told Angel. That's actually what we talked about last night. And Wesley knows, too."

"Yeah, but what they don't know and what you don't know is that you're needed for this fight. For the best ending possible, anyway, otherwise I'm only seeing a murky cloud for the future of all my friends downstairs."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that even though you're ready to set sail back to Sunnyland, you're needed here. And you should call that witch of yours back. She's needed too."

"You think there's a spell that can help us with Cordelia?"

Heading towards the door, he stopped and looked back right before opening and said, "All I'm saying is that if we want the chance of getting our Cordy back, you and Red are needed on this forefront." And with that, he swept out of the apartment leaving a puzzled Buffy to slowly sit down while a plan began to formulate.

"Giles, I know that I should be there. I'm sorry."

"But Buffy, I don't understand why you didn't come with the rest." Giles asked more confused than contrite. Standing next to him, Xander and Anya were shamelessly listening to the conversation. Not to mention that there was a larger audience gathered in the living room, listening to his comments.

Because he couldn't hold it in any longer, Xander almost shouted out, "They're back together, aren't they? Angelus was just a handy excuse for her to go see him. Now, they're back together and good-bye Sunnydale, hello 'I'm moving to L.A.'"

Hearing Xander in the background, Buffy could only roll her eyes. Xander was always a little irrational when it came to Angel, at least in the beginning stages.

"Giles, a lot happened here. But, I am here because I am needed here more than in Sunnydale right now." Feeling a bit exasperated, she wasn't sure how to explain to her ex-watcher that a green demon, who could read souls, was the one that pointed this fact out. With all the recent events, there wasn't a lot of trust bouncing back and forth between her and, well, everyone else in Sunnydale.

"Yes, but I don't see how you can measure that. Are you sure that you're not letting your feelings for Angel over-ride your judgment?"

"Look, you're just going to have to trust me. Hopefully, this won't take long and I'll be home by tonight or at the latest, tomorrow. I promise."

"Well, there really doesn't seem to be much that I can do about it anyways. It's just that we're all nervous without having a slayer. And now, having sent Willow right back to L.A. we're without a witch also."

"Again, I know. I'm sorry. But, hey, you have Faith."

"Right, that'll go along swell." Giles said sarcastically, irritated with both Buffy and Faith, who had not been anymore cooperative in explaining the events in L.A. Refusing any explanations, the brunette slayer would only repeat that the events would be explained by Buffy.

"When did Will leave? I want to be on the look-out for her."

"She left immediately. I don't think she even came in to go to the bathroom. She should be there in another hour."

"Right. Thanks, Giles. Can you say 'hi' to everyone and tell Dawnie that I love her?"

"Yes, I can do that. Buffy, please hurry back here."

After hanging up the phone next to Angel's bed, she couldn't bring herself to leave the safe confines of his apartment. Curling her legs underneath her, she slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

Hanging up in Sunnydale, Giles could only feel mystified at his Slayer. Taking off his glasses and cleaning them, he frowned slightly at the rest of the occupants in the living room.

Becoming impatient, Xander said, "She's staying in L.A.? Did she say why?"

"Uh, no, she just said that she was told her and Willow are needed there right now." Giles answered back resignedly.

Throwing his hands in a confused gesture, Xander continued, "She didn't say anything at all? Giles, I can't believe this. No, I can't believe her. It's Angel. It has to be."

Frowning at him, Anya was surprised to see this new apprehension of Xander's. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Why are you so upset? So what if they're needed there right now. It's not like we're without a Slayer. They'll be back when they're back."

Throwing her a look, Xander said, "No, it's not that that I'm worried about. I'm worried about Buffy. The longer she stays with him, the worse it'll be when she gets back."

"Oh, so you're actually thinking about Buffy right now?" Anya said sarcastically, suddenly identifying the jealousy in his tone. "No, you're not thinking about her at all, are you Xander? You're more worried about her and Angel…together. You're jealous!" She continued, shooting him a dark look.

"It's not that, Anya. I promise. It's just that…I don't know what it is. Yes, maybe I am jealous. But it's only because I know the effect he can have on her. It's even worse than with Spike here."

"Hey!" Spike cried out, but inwardly agreeing with the boy. He didn't like it any better than Xander that Buffy was still in L.A. with Angel. He remembered how it used to be between those two. But, unlike the rest in the room, it seemed that he was the only one who still trusted Buffy to be the Slayer. He knew her and she always came through in the end.

Straightening from his leaning stance in the doorway, he said, "Look, I happen to actually agree with the boy here. I don't like that Buffy is there, with him. In fact, I pretty much hate the situation. But having said that, I feel that you're all forgetting something. She's the Slayer. She's always been the Slayer, and she always gets it done."

Hearing him speak, Giles had to admit that Spike was probably the best qualified to worry, not only because of his love for Buffy but also with her gone, much of the fighting fell to his shoulders.

"Yes, well, Spike does have a point here. Even when Angel went evil, Buffy still bested him in the end. But, Xander has a point also. And that would be the effect he has on her. Right now, she needs to stay completely focused on her duties." Giles argued.

"Oh, right, like all the other Slayers who didn't have family, friends, or loved ones. Who were just trained to be weapons and kill without emotion. Who didn't last nearly as long as Buffy has." Spike shot back. Then realizing who exactly he was arguing for, he continued, "Bugger this, you're right, she should be here and not L.A. I really hate the poof." And turning quickly, he went downstairs where he could pummel some of his frustration out on the punching bag.

"Well, it sounds as if we're all arguing something that we should be saving our breath over." Anya interjected, once Spike had left the room. Looking at Xander and Giles, she continued, "Buffy is still there, for whatever reason. And it's not like we can make her come back. So I don't understand why we're all standing here and complaining about it." And with an angry glare at Xander, she stalked off towards the kitchen.

Looking back at Giles, Xander commented, "Giles, I don't like this. Maybe we should call again and find out what's going on."

Shaking his head, Giles responded, "No. Buffy left explicit instructions to not call the hotel again. We are to wait for her to call us. I'm not happy about this anymore than you are, but we at least need to respect the reasons behind Buffy's instructions." Then realizing the avid curiosity of their audience, he said again, "Uh, maybe the potentials would like to go outside and keep training? I'm sure I can persuade Faith into teaching you another style."

As the potentials filed out reluctantly, not wanting to leave without hearing more gossip, Robin remained behind. Giles had called him, expecting another meeting once Buffy had returned.

When only Giles, Xander, and Robin were left in the living room, he stood up from his perch on the chair.

"Who's this Angel guy?"

Sharing a look with Xander, Giles was unsure of how exactly to answer. In the end all he stated was, "He's an old…friend of Buffy's."

"And I take it that you guys didn't approve of his 'friendship' with her?"

Snorting at this, Xander quickly admonished upon seeing Robin's shocked expression. "To be fair to Angel, he's not really a bad guy…alright, he actually does the same work that we do, but in L.A. We just don't really like when they spend vastness amounts of time together."

Glancing at Xander, Giles interjected, "Although, to somewhat agree with Spike, (I shudder) the last few times Angel and Buffy have seen each other, it turned out fine."

Frowning in response, Xander replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But there's something about this time that I just don't like."

Looking up from his desk, Angel was only half concentrating on what Cordelia was explaining about the vision she had. In the back of his mind, he was wondering what Buffy was doing now that they had finalized a plan.

Cordelia, seeing a slight flicker in Angel's gaze promptly snapped her fingers in front of his face. But before the two fingers could even make contact to snap together, Angel shot his hand up and caught them. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "I'm listening. Go on."

"Sorry, you just had the start of a 'Buffy face.' I figured if I didn't promptly put an end to it, I'd lose you." Cordelia explained, fully aware of the underlying meaning of her comment. Having Buffy back in the midst, for even the small amount she had been there, was turning out to even more of a pain in the ass then expected.

Angel picked up on the underlying meaning too. However, he was also able to finally identify that those comments which she had thrown at him numerous times over the past few months, were used to distract him with his emotions towards Cordelia. And this only caused to piss him off even more. Standing up, he was interrupted by the sight of Lorne entering the office, dressed in a robe and carrying some supplies.

"Hidy ho, my fellow A.I. cohorts!"

"Lorne! What's with the costume?" Fred asked warmly.

"Oh, you mean the dungeons and dragons cape, back-scratcher, and mini cauldron? Just some magic stuff. It seems that all I have to do is a little spell and poof! my powers are back!"

"Lorne, that's great." Angel smiled at him.

"So, then you'll be able to read me?" Cordelia asked.

Beaming a smile at her, "You betcheroos. You and your little lovely potroast, there."

"Lorne, do you need help at all? We're kind of not getting much in the way of researching anything on the Master." Fred offered, hoping for an excuse for a break.

"Oh, no, that's okay. Seems I have to do the spell in a dark, empty place, all by my lonesome. But don't worry, by tonight I'll be right as the expected rainbow following a rain." And with a smile, he headed out.

Watching him go, Angel regarded the rest in the office.

"So, why don't we take a break for the rest of the day? We can wait until Lorne has his powers back tomorrow and go from there?" And with this, the rest adjourned to their rooms.

As Angel watched everyone leave, he stayed in his office to make sure Cordelia didn't try to ambush him in his apartment again. Thankfully no one had told her that Buffy was still here, which they were going to use to their advantage. After awhile, he felt that Cordelia had obviously retired to her room for, undoubtedly, more planning. Hurrying to his apartment, he walked in and was greeted with the sight of Buffy sleeping peacefully on the bed. Smiling gently, he sat down next to her, perfectly content to watch her sleep for a little bit.

But, within a few seconds, Buffy started to stir. Opening her eyes, she smiled in greeting seeing Angel sitting next to her.

"Hi!"

Widening his smile, he answered back, "Hi!"

"How's your day been, honey?" She asked flippantly.

"Oh, it's been great. I woke up next to a beautiful girl, made love to that said girl, and now I'm contemplating my next course of action."

"Oh really? And who is this girl? I might have to do something about her if she takes you away from me." Buffy teased, locking her hands around Angel's neck, drawing him down to her waiting lips.

But any answer he might have returned was lost, as the kiss continued. When the kiss started to deepen with promise, they were interrupted as Buffy's cell-phone rang.

Groaning, Buffy answered, "Hello?"

"Buffy, it's me. I'm here." Willow answered from a payphone.

Sitting up, Buffy's eyes met Angel's as she realized she had slept longer than intended.

"Okay. Is it alright if you stay there? Do you have your books?"

"Yep. I have everything here and already have most of the supplies ready to go. All we need is for you to do your thing and then I can do my thing."

"Great. I'll see you when I see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Buffy looked again at Angel and said, "Showtime."

Looking down from the stairs, Cordelia could hear Lorne chanting softly. Treading quietly down, she made sure not to make a sound. As she grew closer, her hand raised with the dagger ready to strike down. But before she could thrust the dagger into Lorne's back, he abruptly turned and caught her hand. Just then the lights in the warehouse turned on, revealing Angel behind her and Wesley and Fred standing in front of her with weapons drawn. Realizing the game was up, she turned fully with an evil smile at Angel.

"Well, it's about time. I just want to say one thing, and that is that you guys are incredibly stupid." She taunted.

Unaffected by the insult, Angel walked closer while shaking his head. Chuckling softly, he said, "Has Cordy been a bad girl?"

"So, how'd you figure it out? Finally." She asked with a speculating gleam in her eyes.

"Funny thing about someone. Once you hear them in your head and you hear them in person, you start to pick up on commonalities of the way they talk…my sweet." Angel said back, showing no expression.

"That's how you figured it out? Sounds to me like you guessed." Cordelia shot back.

Suddenly, Angel rushed forward and picked her up with one hand underneath her chin. Speaking through clenched teeth, he asked, "Where's Cordelia?"

Smiling at him evilly, she answered back, "I'm right here…love." Then looking over his shoulder, the smile widened when she saw Connor, her back-up, throw himself over the railing.

But before he could rush forwards, Connor was grabbed from behind and thrown clear across the wide warehouse. Slamming into the wall, he fell to the ground. And looking up, he saw the blonde Slayer looking at him, with her arms crossed.

"Connor, Connor, Connor. You really need to do something about trusting the wrong people."

Seeing Buffy, Cordelia's smile quickly turned into an angry scowl. Growling fiercely, she kicked out at Angel. Who, without even attempting a block, just turned her back towards Fred, who in turn shot her with a tranquilizer gun. As Cordelia's body slumped unconscious to the ground, Fred approached warily.

Indicating Buffy and Connor, she asked, "Shouldn't you stop that?"

Shaking his head he replied, "No. Buffy can handle herself and I think Connor needs to learn another lesson."

Turning, they watched as Connor rushed towards Buffy, scowling fiercely. As the boy grew closer, Buffy merely jumped up and soared over as he ran underneath her. Landing, she quickly pushed up again as Connor turned and punched at her, only hitting air again. Mid-air, Buffy completed a series of twists before landing a few feet on the opposite side of Connor yet again. Turning to where she had landed, he almost growled out, "So you can jump, big deal. I can still take you."

Giving him a small smile, she answered, "Connor, I'm not going to trade punches with you. But I am going to talk to you. You know, with my new job and with raising my sister, I've learned quite a bit about teenagers."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Connor asked as he, yet again, rushed towards her. But this time, he was ready for Buffy to jump.

Seeing that he had jumped to meet her in the air, Buffy shot out a leg to quickly twist her body horizontally in the air. Before their bodies could collide, she reached and roughly pushed back against his leg. At this, Connor's body yet again flew against the wall of the warehouse as Buffy landed on her feet gracefully. As he quickly stood up again, he snarled even more angrily. Rushing her for the third time, Buffy turned and ran towards a pole. Running up it when she neared the top, she flicked out her foot and twisted it to the side, throwing her body backwards and causing her body to land quite a few yards to the side from Connor. Watching her half in amazement and half in anger, he quickly turned to her without moving from his place, where he had stopped as she had ran up the pole. Seeing that rushing at her wouldn't produce different results, he also jumped but towards the opposite wall where Buffy was standing next to you.

Expecting his bounce back, Buffy crouched ready for his attack. Growing tired of this play, she sidestepped as his body came at her from the air. As he landed where she had previously stood, she kicked out with a low side-sweep, neatly tripping him to fall to the ground. Before he could react, she stood and performed a simple hand-stand over him. But as her hands would normally hit the ground, her hands instead grabbed the front of his shirt. As her legs rounded over, she held fast to his shirt. Completing the handstand, she stood with Connor raised in the air. Turning, she threw him towards some boxes that were covered with some thick fishing nets. Before he could rise up again, she ran and quickly wrapped the netting around his hands. Knowing he had enough strength to break through, she simply sat on top of the boxes and held one hand over his bound hands together. After a few moments of resistance, Connor ceased his actions realizing he wouldn't be able to break free with her holding him down. And at the angle of his hands, he wasn't able to reach her with his legs.

Seeing that he wasn't struggling any longer, Buffy continued their conversation from earlier as if never having been interrupted.

"You see, Connor, what I learned from raising a teenager is that you're easily confused. And I can understand that. I also learned that teenagers like to strike out at those who love them. But this is where I find myself having issues. You know that Angel loves you. I know that you know that. Otherwise you wouldn't keep attacking your father.

You're safe in his love and that's why you choose to keep placing others before him. Holtz, Justine, and now Cordelia. Yes, I was told all about that. And by the way, regarding Queen C, she's not who you think she is. She's the bad guy, Connor. If she was really the Cordelia we all know, she would never turn a son against a father. Especially the son of someone she loves."

Interrupting her, Connor said angrily, "You don't know anything. You've been here one whole day."

"Actually, Connor, I know enough to be sure of what I'm saying. And what I'm saying is that you need to stop jumping to conclusions so quickly about Angel being the bad guy. I get that you love Cordelia and that you love your child. But you need to get that whatever is in her now, is not really your child."

"What do you know? I was born to two vampires."

"Oh, get over yourself. My sister was born from a ball of energy by some monks. And she was hunted down by a hell god, hoping to use her blood to allow a hell dimension onto this world. She can relate and I know exactly what Dawn would say. She'd say 'open your ears to the 'duh.''"

At hearing this, Connor grew quiet not ever having considered that someone else might have it worse than him. Seeing him finally letting some of her words sink in, she continued, "And you know, Connor, I had a lot of people telling me to kill my sister. It would have been so simple if I had just killed her. But I couldn't do it. But then when it was too late and Dawn's blood had already opened the portal, I realized that I didn't have to. My gift was death, for her and for her life. I loved her that much and I died for my sister.

The whole reason I'm telling you this is because I know Angel loves you that much too. I see it in him and I can feel it in him. And you need to finally understand that and stop taking it for granted because if you don't, it'll be stripped from you."

Seeing him look at Angel with new eyes, Buffy could only wonder if he had actually learned anything from her long speech. It felt like that's all she had done recently, give speeches. Realizing that Angel had walked forward, hearing the end of her speech, she waited for his reaction.

Looking Connor in the eye, Angel stated, "She's right, Connor. I do love you that much. But I've also learned from past experiences, that I can't trust you. You might have heard every word Buffy said, but right now I just can't trust you freely." And with this, he turned so Fred could shoot him also with the tranquilizer gun.

"Well, he's not going to be happy when he wakes up." Buffy commented, letting go to stand up. Crossing next to Angel, she encircled him hoping to give him some modicum of comfort. As he returned her embrace, Wesley and Lorne came forward to pick up Connor's unconscious body.

Lingering behind, Fred looked at the couple with a sad expression. Hearing Buffy's speech, she couldn't even imagine what the girl had gone through. Turning, she walked towards Cordelia's body and shot another dart into her.

Hearing the quiet snap of the tranquilizer, Buffy and Angel turned.

Smiling, Fred explained, "Never hurts to make sure."

Hearing her response, Buffy and Angel shared a smile before he crossed and picked up Cordelia's body to head back to the hotel.

"Well, I can see that I missed out on some fun." Willow said brightly, watching as first Connor's body was carried in, followed by Cordelia's body.

"Wesley, Lorne, take Connor and lock him in the cage for now. Willow, thanks for coming back so quickly." Angel said as he laid Cordelia onto the couch.

Smiling at him, she replied, "Oh, that's quite alright. Saved me from quite an interrogation from Giles and Xander. I'd much rather have Buffy with next time."

Striding forward, Buffy hugged her for reassurance.

"Don't worry, Wills. I'll protect you." Buffy said.

"Right, now that we have the usual Sunnydale quips in, let's get to work, hmm?" Angel interjected.

"Oh, sorry, Angel. Right." Buffy replied, turning to Willow. "So, I did my thing. Now you can do your thing."

Nodding, Willow smiled back suddenly looking all business-like. Indicating a circle outlined in the lobby with powder, she said, "You can put Cordelia in the middle. This should contain her, for now anyway. When I was fighting her for your soul before, her magic was really strong. But, luckily, I've got a bit more power."

Returning from downstairs, Wesley and Lorne both moved forward, having heard the last remarks from Willow.

"What are you thinking, Willow? A truth spell of some sort perhaps?" Wesley questioned.

"Oh, probably not. Her power would just wave a spell like that away with the flick of her hand. I do have a few ideas. But since she's unconscious right now, I thought I'd try a quick spell to find out how much of Cordelia is actually here. Angel, you don't think this is Cordelia?"

"No, that's not Cordelia. She did have to become part demon though in order to keep her visions. But, I don't think it was of the evil sort."

"Okay, I can work with that. All I'll do is make a mix to indicate where Cordelia is, where her previous demon is, and what else is new in there. Luckily, I had a good part of the day to concoct this."

As she readied her mix and sprinkled it over Cordelia, she set the bowl down. Sighing nervously, she looked over at Buffy for some quick reassurance.

Understanding her look, Buffy said, "Willow, I'm right here. You'll be fine. I won't lose you."

Nodding, Willow gave her a quick smile before raising her hands in the air. As she started to chant, the mixture started to raise and float in the air. As Willow's chanting grew louder, she suddenly clapped her hands together. When this happened, there was a bright blinding light that occurred as the mixture seemed to almost explode together, causing everyone to gasp and quickly cover their eyes. When they could see again, everyone seemed frozen in shock at the sight radiating from Cordelia's body. From her body, there was a color of pink shining everywhere. There was also a color of green settled in a few areas of the body. But what was most shocking, was the bright color of gold. It was intertwined with the pink color, running everywhere in the body also. But around the baby, the gold shined brightest. Then, all of the sudden, it was gone.

"That was weird." Lorne was the first to speak.

Looking at him, Angel asked, "Did you see something?"

"Well, I was almost getting two reads there. Quite bizarre. And I must say, the baby in there is very much not a baby."

"Willow, what did that mean? Did the spell help at all?" Buffy asked.

"Well, the pink indicated Cordelia. The real one, the one we all love and sometimes want to strangle. The green indicated the demon that she had to become for her visions. But the gold was the new entity. Which, would support what Lorne was saying."

"Is there anyway that we could separate Cordelia from the master?" Angel asked quietly.

"I don't know, Angel. I…I know that's not what you want to hear, but I don't know if I have the power, especially with one that's as powerful as whoever is in Cordelia right now."

"But you raised Buffy. You bound my soul. Are you saying that _thing_ inside Cordelia is more powerful than raising someone from the dead?" Angel almost shouted because he was so frustrated.

Hearing him, Willow instinctually fell back a few steps, with memories of Angelus flashing to mind.

Fred and Lorne also were taken aback at the ferocity of Angel's tone. Wesley grew more alarmed. But only Buffy took a step forward. Placing a hand on his arm, she said quietly, "Angel."

Hearing the silent plea, he shut his eyes and silently walked into his office, slamming the door.

Turning, Buffy approached Willow and spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear, "Willow, what if you borrowed power from me? Would that be enough to get that thing out of Cordelia?"

Looking at her best friend with stricken eyes, she said, "Buffy, I couldn't. It feels like I'm draining the life out of you. I would never want you to feel like that. Besides, it might leave you weak for awhile. What if it did work and we needed you to fight whatever comes out of her?"

"Willow, I know that you can do it. It'll be okay. Angel would still be able to fight it. Connor, too. And I'll bounce back quickly, I'm a Slayer remember?"

"Buffy, I don't know. We're talking about a lot of power there. I don't know if I could come back from it."

Grabbing ahold of Willow's hands, Buffy looked her dead in the eye.

"Willow, I know you can do it. You might not know it, but I do. You've been practicing all year. Plus, we're not on the hellmouth. That's gotta be worth some points."

Meeting her gaze, Willow suddenly found it hard to swallow as she slowly nodded her decision. With terrified eyes, she attempted a smile. "Okay, okay, Buffy. I'll do it. But give me a few moments though."

"Okay. I'll go and get Angel." Turning she walked to Wesley, "Maybe you should wake Connor? Willow's going to try and if it works, we'll need all the help we can get."

Nodding, he and Fred left to try and wake the boy.

Crossing, she knocked and entered the office.

"Hey. Willow's going to try. I had Wesley go and wake up Connor. Figuring that we'll need all the help we can get if Willow's spell works."

Looking up, Angel met her gaze and started to say, but Buffy quickly interrupted, "No, it's all right. We all understand what you're feeling or kind of understand. If you apologize, I'll have to hit you."

Smiling at her words, he accepted the hand offered and together they walked out holding hands.

A little while later, after waking Connor up and explaining the situation mixed with some menacing threats by both vampire and Slayer, they were ready to start. With everyone ready and armed, Willow and Buffy stepped closer to the circle. Looking at Buffy, Willow tried to give her a brave smile.

Seeing the bravado, Buffy leaned close and whispered, "It's all right. If anything, just think of the much fun we'll have when we get home."

Groaning slightly, Willow replied, "As far as positive motivation, not really helping."

"Sorry. Oh, oh, think of Kennedy. Think of the warm welcome you'll get from her." Buffy tried again.

"Okay, that's a little better."

"Ooh, you'll get the chance to see Giles do that clucking sound he always makes when he's mad, particularly at me."

"That would be fun to see. Oh, Buffy, I have this feeling that I should probably tell you I was the one who ate all the chocolate chip cookies. It wasn't really Andrew."

"What? The chocolate chip cookies that I slaved and sweated over."

"Yes, the ones you slaved and sweated over trying to decide which brand to buy."

"Hey, bargain shopping is hard work, with all the coupon cutting and sale scouting. It's a very intricate planning process."

Smiling at her best friend, Willow reached out and grabbed her hand. Looking gratefully, she said, "Thanks Buff. I think I'm ready now."

"Yeah, now you are, now that you got all those horrible cookie-stealing secrets off your chest. Like I'm really going to get mad at you at a time like this. Points for context confessions, by the way."

Then, noting the identical looks of tension on Angel and Connor's faces, Buffy said reluctantly, "All right, I suppose we should get this over with."

"Okay…here we go."

Taking a commanding stance, Willow lowered her head and started to chant softly.

_Forces of Sceyonn and Seinora_

_Forces of the 3 Beyond_

_Separate the one who does not belong_

_From the vessel who's soul controls_

_Forces of Sceyonn and Seinora_

_Separate!_

At the last commanding word, sparks of white lighting cracked through the air of the lobby. Wesley, standing next to Fred, quickly pushed her down to the ground as he knelt over her. Lorne and Connor were also taking cover from the bolts of lighting. Angel remained unaffected as he was intently focused on Cordelia's body. Buffy merely stepped closer to Willow, silently letting her know that she was there when needed.

As the lighting increased, Willow raised her face to reveal large black orbs in her eyes. Speaking louder, she continued as the entire hotel started to shake from the forces of magick.

_Forces of those I have called upon_

_Listen to me as I command of thee_

_Release the unnatural entity_

_Of this, I shall not abscond_

_Release and separate from the vessel_

_The one that is not of a soul_

At these words, the lighting bolts turned from white to red and black. As the shaking of the lobby increased even more, Willow reached and grabbed Buffy's hand. As the power was drained from her, her body fell to the ground near unconscious. Seeing this, Angel quickly rushed forward and shielded her body from any lighting or debris. Looking up, he noted with alarm that Willow's hair had turned completely black along with the beginnings of some black veins in her neck.

From the sudden surge of power, Willow yelled one last commanding word of, "SEPARATE."

And immediately, the lighting bolts started circling above Cordelia's body. Fusing into one large bolt, it struck down with fierce power into her body. Screaming in pain, Cordelia's body arched upwards as a gold shimmer took form in her body. Almost immediately, the shimmer exploded out of her body. Still screaming in pain, Cordelia's body fell flat onto the ground again and curled into a fetal position. Floating in the air, the shimmer seemed to hover incessantly until suddenly it shot upwards, breaking through the roof of the hotel. Quickly running to look through the hole, Angel saw it shoot into the sky and immediately there was an explosion. As a black cloud dissipated from the explosion, it slowly revealed the sun which was now uncovered.

Darting away from the new sun-hole shining into the hotel lobby, Angel went and helped Willow sit on the couch next to Buffy.

"Willow, are you okay?" He asked quickly.

Finding out that moving her head unleashed too much pain, she could only close her eyes and mumble, "I'll be fine. Help Cordelia. Get her to a hospital."

Buffy, who was starting to feel better already, moved forward and picked up Cordelia's body. Turning, she said to Wesley, "I need you to drive. Angel, stay here and help Willow. The sun. I'll take Cordelia to the hospital."

Nodding, he picked up Willow and carried her into a room upstairs while Wesley darted outside with Buffy. Connor also ran to follow them.

Placing Cordelia in the car, Buffy looked down and was startled to see her eyes were open and focused on her.

Hoarsely whispering, Cordelia asked, "Buffy?"

Smiling down at her, she answered, "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh…okay. But what are you doing here? Is there an apocalypse? Did Faith get out of prison?"

"Shhh, Cordelia. Just rest for now so you can get better."

This seemed to appease her just fine as she closed her eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

After Fred came to the hospital to sit with Cordelia, Buffy returned to the hotel. Walking into the lobby, she saw Gunn and Gwen at the front desk.

Seeing Buffy enter, Gunn raised his hand and said, "Hey. Wow, I heard what went down. How's Cordelia?"

Sticking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, Buffy crossed to the desk.

"She's fine. Resting for now. I left Wesley to do all the paperwork and with Fred watching over Cordelia, I figured I should head back. How's Willow?"

"She's all right. I guess the whole magick thing took it out of her…again. The girl should invent some instant magical healing potion. It'd come in handy for all she goes through."

"Yeah, she could make millions. Think of all the witches in the world. The supply demand would be tremendous." Buffy joked back.

Chuckling at her comment, he said, "Angel's with her. He wanted to wait until you got here, but he's pretty anxious to see Cordelia. They're in the room Willow used the other night."

"Thanks. Did your thing go okay? With the electricity device thingy."

"Sure did. Except for Connor bailing out half-way through, we did fine. Got the device for Gwen here."

"That's good, then. Uh…I'm going to go check on Willow."

Walking down the hallway to Willow's room, Buffy saw Angel quietly slip out and close the door behind him. Turning, he saw Buffy.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked softly as they met halfway and embraced each other.

As she rested her head against his chest, she replied, "I'm fine. But I think the more pertinent question is how are you?"

"Better, much better." He said, releasing a big sigh as he spoke.

Looking up at him, she smiled and indicated the room.

"She's better too. Just resting for now." He answered.

"Good. Seems like everyone's resting now." Buffy commented.

"Cordelia?" He asked.

"She's resting too." Chuckling, she continued, "She asked me why I was here, in the car earlier. And if there was an apocalypse or if Faith had gotten out of prison. The doctors already told me when I left that Cordelia just needs lots of rest and in a week she'll be able to come back."

"Good. That's really good to hear."

Giving him a thoughtful look, she asked hesitantly, "I know that you want to see Cordelia. But maybe, before that, you and I can rest together?"

Smiling softly at her, he grabbed her hand and led the way to his apartment.

Once inside, without turning on the lights, they silently walked to the bed. Before they sat down, Angel quietly asked, "Buffy, are you sure you're okay?"

"What? You mean with the whole power draining incident earlier?"

"When I saw that, I felt your pain. You didn't warn me that Willow was going to do that. When you collapsed, I felt like I had lost you."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I was afraid that you wouldn't let us do it. And it was the only way for Willow to have enough power to…save Cordelia. But I'm fine now, I promise."

"Buffy, thanks…for everything."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to leave in the morning."

"I know."

"What's going to happen to us? I mean, with the real Cordelia back there's…bound to be questions and things you probably need to figure out."

Hearing her cautious and guarded question, he folded her into his body. Inhaling the scent of her hair, he replied, "Yes, there are things that Cordelia and I will need to talk about. But, through all this, I got you back. And if you think I'm going to let you get away on the handy excuse of Cordy being back, think again. Buffy, you are the one. The one for me, forever."

Tearing at his words, she choked out, "Me too."

After a few moments of the two just standing and relishing the sensation of finding their way back to each other, Angel continued, "I know you need to leave in the morning. After things are a little more settled here, no one will be able to keep me from following you though."

"I love you, Angel." She said softly into the darkness of the room.

Echoing back, he replied, "I love you too."

"At least we still have the night."

"Yeah, we do." He answered back, leaning down and capturing her lips. Laying down onto the bed, the lovers spent the rest of the night reassuring each other of their love.

"What are you going to say to everyone when we get back to Sunnydale?" Willow asked in the car, on the drive there.

"The truth. That Cordelia had an evil master thingy hiding inside her. That I had to stay and help as a second front. And that you were needed to get that thing out of her."

"Uh huh." Willow commented, knowing full well that Buffy had deliberately misread her question. Continuing, she said, "And what are you going to say when asked about Angel?"

"That he was the one who needed our help." Buffy said jokingly. But upon growing serious, she said, "I don't know. I mean, I know what he said to me, but…I'm just cautious."

"You mean, you'll feel a whole lot more secure when he comes and professes his love for the thousandth time after seeing Cordelia?"

"Yeah. I mean, they both had feelings for each other. And they were going to meet, in a very romantic spot nonetheless, to tell each other. Then, poof! Cordy's in 'higher being' cloud and Angel's becoming friends with Nemo's relatives."

"I understand. I mean, when I saw Oz with Veruka. Even though that doesn't even begin to compare, because hello, they weren't in love. But, that still was an absolutely awful feeling."

"Yeah." Buffy spoke quietly, hugging herself and trying to reassure herself that Angel will still love her after seeing Cordelia.

"Are you going to tell them that his soul is safe?" Willow asked.

"I don't think so. That'll just open up more questions. I figure we'll just leave the personal stuff out and tell them about the business side. Then, if Angel does come, we'll have that conversation then."

"That sounds like a good plan, but I have one thing to point out."

"What's that?"

"Okay, two things. One, what about Faith and Hailey? I mean, they might have said something. And the other, Spike. Won't he be able to…smell…you know."

"Oh, well, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe we'll just leave it unless someone specifically asks about it?" Buffy said hopeful.

Which Willow promptly squashed when she replied, "And you know that'll be the first thing Xander's going to ask."

"Ugh. Grr. I miss the days of when our personal lives were actually kept personal."

"Yes, back in the good old days of 'never.' It always comes out." Willow said, speaking from experience. Smiling fondly, she thought of when her and Tara were just starting their relationship. It wasn't until Oz had come to town before she had opened up to Buffy about their relationship.

"What about you? What are you going to say about Oz?" Buffy asked, almost reading Willow's thoughts.

"Um…the adult part of me would like to say that I will be manly and tell her about Oz. But the 'cowardly lion' part of me will probably win out and not tell her about me and Oz. Like you, I'm thinking sticking to business is the way to go. Oz was a good friend from Sunnydale and he brought Hailey to Angel's, where we ran into him."

"Good thing we both have our plans because we're here." Buffy said as she parked Xander's car in front of her house.

As they both unclasped their seatbelts, neither made a move to open their doors. Then looking at each other, both took a deep breath simultaneously.

Walking into the house, Buffy called out, "Hello? We're back." But, upon not seeing anyone in the living room or dining room, they both were somewhat relieved. Setting their small bags down in the entryway, they headed into the kitchen. Where they were greeted with the sight of Faith sitting astride the counter and eating a hot pocket.

Brightening at the sight of them, Faith jumped down and said, "Hey. Welcome back."

But, with her mouth still full it came across as, "Rer. Urlcme yack."

Quickly swallowing, Faith repeated more clearly, "Welcome back. Sorry. Hot-pocket. Andrew's."

"Ooh! Is there any left?" Willow said eagerly, moving to look inside the freezer.

"No, sorry. I got the last one."

"Oh…well, that's okay. I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"Yeah, with the eggs and pancakes Angel made you? I can really see how a hot-pocket would look tempting." Buffy said wryly.

"I know. But it's so much fun when someone else is breaking the rule of stealing food, that I just want to jump in and take part." Willow matter-of-factly said. Then, looking at the confused faces on both girls, she explained, "Yet another one of my quirks."

"So, how are things in L.A? Everything good?" Faith asked, while licking her fingers of any crumbs of the hot-pocket.

"Yeah, things are good. I'm sure we'll have a meeting later about it."

"And Angel?" Faith asked, giving Buffy a more meaningful look.

"Um…he's good too." Buffy replied, looking away.

Seeing that Buffy was still hesitant about asking Faith a favor, Willow stepped forward to help out.

"Uh, Faith. What, exactly, did you tell them about L.A? More specifically, about Angel?"

"I get it. You want to leave that a secret for now, huh? Don't worry. I didn't say anything. I just said that it would be explained by Buffy when Buffy gets here." Faith said, understanding.

"I don't want it to be a secret. I just want to wait before that whole conversation comes up." Buffy said gratefully. Then remembering Hailey, she asked, "What about Hailey? You think she's said anything?"

"Nah. All she's been doing is moaning about missing Oz. And Red, the girl hates you. She went on and on about how Oz was taking care of the redhead. But, the other stuff, she had no clue what was going on so it didn't seem to stick in her memory."

"Oh, great. She talked about me and Oz?" Willow was horrified, wondering how Kennedy reacted to that.

"Yeah. Sorry, Willow. Should I have said something?" Faith asked, sounding truly bad.

"No, you didn't know. It'll be all right."

Not really believing her, Faith stayed quiet not knowing what to say. But, luckily, she was distracted from the awkward situation of that brief conversation by Buffy's next question.

"Where is everyone?"

"Xander is at work. Dawn's at school. Potentials are training outside. Anya…no clue. Giles, also, no clue."

"Spike?" Buffy questioned.  
"Downstairs, I think. Somewhat sunny outside." Faith explained.

"Thanks, Faith. We'll probably have a Scooby meeting tonight."

"Right. I'll make myself scarce then, huh?" Faith said, a bit hurt but not surprised from being left out.

"It'd be helpful if you were there." Buffy continued and was rewarded with a warming smile from the brunette Slayer, who tried to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, sure. I mean, if you'd think it would help. I'll be there."

Walking down the stairs into her basement, Buffy saw that Spike was sleeping soundly. Quietly turning around to head back upstairs, she was stopped when he spoke from his bed, "If you wanted to let me sleep, you wouldn't have had your pow wow in the kitchen just now."

"Oh. You heard that huh?" Buffy asked as she walked to his bed, but stopped and leaned against a post next to it.

"Yeah, I did."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. At least that way, I was saved some of my dignity hearing about you and the poof."

"Spike…I…."

"Buffy, it's all right. I mean, it's not but if you're going to be with anyone—I guess I'm trying to say is that at least he can take care of you."

"Thanks, but it's still somewhat unclear of the final answer."

"You love him. You always have and you always will. And knowing him, I can tell you that there's nothing unclear. He'll be here, as annoying as he is, I don't doubt that."

"Spike, if you wouldn't mind---"

"Keep this quiet from the rest? A favor I'd love to do. I'd even offer to be the one to tell carpenter-boy if I thought for a second you'd let me."

"It's not that I want to keep it a secret. It's just that, I'd feel better waiting for awhile."

"Yeah, that's understandable." Spike smiled at her tenderly.

"Thanks." She replied softly. Then turning she headed back up the stairs.

"That's what happened in Los Angeles." Buffy finished after explaining the events of the past few days to the group gathered in her bedroom.

"So Cordelia was the Master?" Xander asked for the third time during Buffy's explanations, not being able to comprehend Cordelia being the big bad with the smarts to unleash Angelus.

"Well, to be fair, it was the thing inside her that was the Master. Cordelia wasn't really the one doing all that stuff."

"But still, if you're going to choose someone to be evil inside, why not choose someone who is less likely to be evil? Like someone you would never believe was evil." Xander speculated.

"Well, Angel did say that she's changed over the years. With her getting the visions and all. Maybe she was less…the Cordelia we all know."

"And Angel? How is he?" Giles inquired, looking at her intently.

"He's fine. A little tense, but in the end it looks like things will be all right."

"So you guys aren't together, right?" Xander asked.  
Hearing the inevitable question, Willow and Faith both glanced towards each other before looking at Buffy. Spike, who was also called in for the meeting, just kept his gaze focused on Buffy while inwardly he couldn't believe the audacity of the boy. He knew the boy meant well, but sometimes he was meant to be strangled.

"Xander, I didn't go to L.A. to get back together with Angel. Why would this time be any different from the other few times I've seen him?" Buffy, who had not answered the question, turned it back on him.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't worry about that. You're right, Buffy." He replied a bit sheepishly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, that's what happened in L.A. Thanks to Willow, Cordelia is all right."

"That's good." Giles said from his perch by the window. He continued, "But now we need to decide what to do about this Caleb character?"

"Right. How's the girl?" Buffy asked, grateful that the subject of Angel had been dropped.

"She's getting better everyday."

"Have we heard anything else from this guy?"

"No. It's been generally pretty quiet while you were in L.A. Faith and Spike have been working with the girls."

"That's good. So, I suppose we should probably figure out where this Caleb guy is. Maybe Faith and I go on a patrol, see what we find?"

"So, when we went in there Caleb was super strong. And I'm talking worse that the Beast in L.A. strong. He just batted me away. It was awful. There's so many in the hospital. And one of the worst parts is that Xander lost an eye." Buffy said, on her cell phone, talking to Angel while she walked back to the house from the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Buffy."

"Thanks, Angel. I don't really know what to do now. Everyone's looking at me like I'm General Custer leading them against Crazy Horse in North Dakota."

"That was in South Dakota."

"Oh. Well, you know me. Not much on the history. Unless, of course, it pertains to demons and vampires. Then I'm your girl."

Chuckling, Angel responded, "You are my girl."

Smiling at the warmth she felt from his statement, she said, "Always."

"So how are things there? Everything copasetic?" She continued.

"Things are getting back to normal, somewhat. Cordelia was released from the hospital today."

"Wow, that was quick. The doctors said it'd take a week."

"Well, she was pretty adamant. And having reverted back to the old Cordelia, I think the nurses were pretty scared of her."

"That's good to hear then. That's she the old Cordelia again."

"Yeah. I'm still concerned with Connor though. There's a lot of issues that need to be worked out, especially between those two."

"I'm sorry, Angel." Buffy said sincerely, knowing that it was going to be a long process for both Connor and Cordelia before they were healed from the experience.

"I know. But, some good news, Gwen has been hanging around the hotel a lot lately. Connor and her seem to get along well. She has a unique perspective that he seems to respond too."

"The electricity girl?" Buffy frowned.

"Yeah, that's her. Plus, I guess her and Gunn have something going on between them."

"What about Fred? I thought she didn't really like Gwen."

"She still doesn't, but that's slowly fading. It helps having Gwen there with Fred and Wesley growing closer."

"And you?"

"Missing you. Wishing I were there to help you and to hold you."

"Me too. But I was actually asking about you…and Cordelia."

"Oh."

"Have you guys talked yet?"

"Not really. In the hospital, she was either resting or everyone was there visiting her. Now that she's back in the hotel, she has a lot to process. I think the thing between her and I is probably on the back burner."

"Oh."

"Buffy, you don't have anything to worry about. I love you. Always."

"I love you too." She responded softly.

After saying goodbye, she saw that she was almost home. As she neared the front door of her house, she could hear squealing and excited voices. Stepping in, she was assaulted by a squealing Dawn.

"Buffy! You will never guess who's here!" Dawn could barely contain her excitement, clapping her hands and jumping in one place.

Immediately Angel came to mind, but knowing that wasn't true she answered, "Uh…you got me. Clem?"

"No, although that would be fun to see him too."

"Dawn, who's here?" Buffy prompted her sister.

"Riley!!! And Sam! I guess they noticed a drastic reduction in demon activity and knowing the usual hellmouth, they thought 'big evil.' So they're here. And Riley brought some of his army buddies. Can I say, hotness?"

"Riley's here?" Buffy was dumbfounded, not ever expecting to see him again.

"Yes, can you believe it?"

"Where are they?" Buffy asked, looking around and only seeing Potentials in the living room.

"They went to see Xander. You must have just missed them. They left just a little while ago. We told them that both you and Willow were there. But don't worry, they'll be back."

"Dawn, where are we going to put them?"

"Oh. They said not to worry about that either. Our backyard is now home to half a field for training and the other half to 4-5 army tents."

"Wow, that's amazing." Buffy said, with the beginning of a smile. After she got over her shock, she realized that she was glad Riley was there. Plus, the extra fighters were an added bonus. Then, suddenly remembering Faith, she gasped, "Faith."

"Oh, don't worry about that. The other good news for the day. When Giles and Willow went to talk to the police Willow figured it'd just be easy hacking in. So, she did and in the process she went a step further and erased all the files on Faith. Pretty impressive, huh? But also, when Riley accidentally walked in and saw Willow doing the 'illegal' thing he just turned around and stated that what he doesn't see, he can't feel obligated to even think of reporting. Also, Giles had a word with him earlier and told him the scoop on Faith. Riley said he could probably pull some strings and get her technically released on parole."

"Oh, good. That's gotta be a huge relief for Faith."

"Yeah, like she'd even notice. She's so busy with Principal Wood. Have you noticed that? Eww."

"Not really, but thanks for pointing it out." Buffy responded slightly sarcastic, really not wanting to have images of those two.

"So where is everyone then?" Buffy asked.

"All the army guys are either outside or in the kitchen with Giles, Principal Wood, and Faith. Spike and Anya took off. I think both of them were feeling slightly uncomfortable around the Iniative-alikes. Oh, and I should probably tell you that the bathroom is a pigsty. The second the army guys walked in, I swear it was like an elephant herd had run over our house. Notice a perfume increase in the air?" Dawn said wrinkling her nose.

"It smells…nice. A little strong I do have to admit, but it's better than the normal smells." Buffy said, trying to be optimistic.

Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted by five very large men in dark, army clothes similar to what Riley and Sam had worn the last time visiting. After introductions were finished, she continued out into the backyard. Where another group was sitting and talking. Recognizing Graham among the group, Buffy nodded in greeting. Giles, seeing Buffy, stood up.

"Buffy, did you see Riley and Sam?"

"No. I must have missed them on the way home."

"Buffy, this is Kate and Miller." Graham introduced the other two army individuals, also standing up.

"Nice to meet you."

"How's Xander doing?" Faith asked from her perch on the patio.

"He's okay. He'll be better after seeing Riley, I'm sure."

"Was that Buffy?" Cordelia asked from the courtyard doors.

Angel, who had just said goodbye to Buffy on his cell phone, was sitting in the garden on a bench.

"Yeah, it was."

"How is she?" Cordelia asked, genuinely wondering.

"She's been better. It's pretty rough there right now."

"I suppose you'll be heading there pretty soon?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it. But not just to help out."

"I know. To see her…because you love her."

"Cordy, I--"

"Angel, maybe I should be the one to say this."

Silently, he watched her sit next to him and turn to face him. Meeting her eyes, he knew this was the talk that should've happened last year, on that beach. And suddenly, he was finding it difficult to swallow.

Knowing Angel would wait patiently for her to began, Cordelia tried to work up the courage to say the painful words she knew needed to be said.

"Angel, when we were supposed to meet last year, I was in love with you."

"Me too." He said quietly.

"But then all that stuff happened and now here we are, sitting here with so much between us."

"I know."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that if we were meant to be, we would've been. The way that you and Buffy found each other again. Fred told me that Willow bound your soul, by the way."

"Yeah, she did."

"Look, I don't really know why suddenly Willow decided to do that. But, I do think that it was meant to be. At that time, your soul was meant to be made safe so that you and Buffy could be together again."

"Cordy…"

"No, let me just finish this. Please."

Nodding, Angel agreed.

"Angel, I don't know what you feel towards me now. But what I do know, is that whatever it is or was doesn't even begin to compare to your feelings for her. I was there, those years in Sunnydale. All you thought about was her. She was your world. She was the reason you came here to start this life. And I can guess that with Connor, things were different. Things were changed somehow and maybe your feelings for her were pushed to the background. And we had that whole bonding time with Connor. So maybe from that, those feelings arose. I don't know. But, your love for Buffy was always there. And even if we had 'been' I know that eventually your love for her would've come back to the front again. She'll always be the only one for you. Perfect bliss, you can't really beat that."

"Cordelia, my feelings for you didn't conspire because we bonded over taking care of Connor. They're real and genuine. Don't insult me and yourself by saying that they were just something that happened."

"Thank you, for that." Cordelia closed a hand over his hands, while a lone tear made its path down her cheek.

Reaching up, Angel brushed the tear away with his thumb. Then he pulled her into his arms for a hug as more tears turned into sobs.

A little while later, the crying started to subside. Cordelia then pushed away and tried to clean her face up a little bit. Smiling, a bit embarrassed at Angel, she spoke, "Sorry. I guess that had been building for a long time."

"It's okay. Only natural that you cry sometime. You're human, Cordy." Angel gently reminded her.

"Well, now that my hair is officially ruined."

"Your hair is fine."

"Thanks, but I know you're lying."

Chuckling, Angel looked down, knowing that there were still things they needed to say to each other.

Paralleling his thoughts, Cordelia picked up the conversation where it had been before, "Maybe we should finish this before another storm threatens to break the dam?"

"It's okay. It can wait."

"No. You need to go to her, and I know that you won't until things are settled between us."

"Cordelia, really, I'm here as long as you need me."

"Angel, don't be a moron. Even as screwed up as I am right now, I'm still able to see that you are just itching to go to her."

"Cordy--"

"Okay, now I'm starting to get pissed off with this martyr complex."

Grinning widely, Angel let out a slight laugh, glad to see the old Cordelia again.

"Anyways, what I was saying before, you and Buffy are supposed to be together. I know that. I know that now. And part of that is because I got a vision earlier this evening of her."

"What? What was in the vision?" Angel asked, his head whipping up at the mere thought of Buffy in enough danger for a vision to be sent.

"It wasn't that kind of vision. I think what it was saying is that she needs you. She's in danger of herself. Of pushing herself too far. And that's one of the reasons why she needs you so much. You take care of her. In my vision, I was able to feel some of the emotions inside her."

"What kind of emotions?"

"What I felt, it seems that those idiots in Sunnydale put everything on her shoulders. She feels that they have her on this pedestal and she can't even falter a little bit. And I'm talking everyone, even Willow. I know they're best friends, but in the vision it felt that Buffy really hasn't let someone support her since you, since you left. Angel, if she keeps it up, then she's going to crash. She's going to fall apart and I don't know how much more she can take. She needs you. And maybe that's why Willow was meant to do the spell to bound your soul. You need to go there and be with her. Don't worry about us here. We'll take care of ourselves and heal. Connor and I, in particular, have a lot to heal through."

"About Connor…"

"I know, Angel. Believe me, I know. He's hurting right now also. And truthfully, I'm looking forward to that conversation like I'm looking forward to getting old and gray...and fat."

"I don't know what to do for him." Angel confided in her.

"I don't know either. But I think a lot of it might just take time, lots of time. And love. But I'm talking sisterly love, not 'in the sack' love because, hello, not an evil mastermind anymore. And by the way, the next time I get impregnated with an evil spawn, can you just kill me?! End my torment of my stomach constantly stretching."

"No, I can't do that. But what I can do, is to keep bringing you back." Angel replied, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they stood up and walked towards the doors. Stopping just before entering, Cordelia reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Angel. And we'll be okay. But, right now, you need to go to Buffy."

Gathering her in another hug, he kissed the top of her head before walking into the hotel.

Cordelia, who had remained outside, made her way back to the recently-deserted bench as she slowly started to crumble. Lorne, who had heard everything from the back alley, silently entered the courtyard. Crossing to her, he gathered her in his arms as she again burst into sobs. But this time, it was from letting her love free.

"Oh, crumpets, you lied. There was no vision." He said becoming in awe of the courage inside this sobbing woman.

"Buffy."

Looking up she smiled widely, seeing Riley and Sam walk up the porch to her house. Standing from her perch on the front patio to her house, she quickly crossed and gave them both hugs.

"Riley, Sam, it's great to see you again."

Returning her hug with interest, Riley reluctantly let her go. Smiling at the sight of her, while she was quickly gathered into a hug from Sam, he silently marveled at her like he always used to.

"What are you doing out here, alone? Don't tell me Graham and the others have kicked you out."

"No. I was just in the mood for some thinking time."

"Buffy, you look great by the way." Sam said.

"Thanks. You too, both of you. I guess marriage is obviously still agreeing with you guys."

"Yep. We had our one year anniversary just two months ago."

"Let me guess. You celebrated by killing some demons?" Buffy joked while smiling warmly.

Laughing, Sam said, "He wishes. I was the one who had to save his butt. He had this whole romantic dinner planned, only to have it ruined when the restaurant was trashed by demons."

Gathering his wife against his side, he smiled at Buffy. "Don't listen to her. I more than handled my own. I had a block ready to go when she stepped in, thinking she was going to save me."

"Well, it really is great that you guys are here."

"Yeah, I was telling the rest earlier that when we noticed the lack of demon activity here in Sunnydale, red flags immediately starting blaring. This is a hellmouth, that could only mean that an extra-ordinary battle would be brewing. I pitched it to my supervisor and he sent us here with our own unit. Hope you don't mind about us using your backyard."

"Oh, please. I wish some the girls would buy their own tents. If I had time, I'd have Xander add onto the house."

"So besides the big battle, how are things going with you?" Sam wanted to know.

"Oh, you know, the same. I got fired today."

"What?"

"Actually, it's all right. I worked as a counselor at the high school. The principal, who is an ally and currently engrossed in some of your commando's stories inside, fired me and told me I had other more important stuff to concentrate on."

"Well, he has a point there."

"Yeah. Plus, I guess it did seem pointless. Most of the kids don't even come to school anymore. And that's because most of everyone is deserting Sunnydale."

"We noticed the lack of civilians around. Seems somewhat lonely."

"Well, this way I figure that just means less people can get hurt or killed during this fight."

As they walked inside, they saw that everyone had congregated towards the living room and dining room. With the new arrivals, it seemed that a break had been unofficially declared. For the next few hours, stories on both sides were shared while snacks and beverages were passed around.

After awhile, Buffy again made her way out to the front-yard. Feeling a bit claustrophobic, she had quietly slipped some of the paperwork that Giles and Willow had gotten from the police department on Caleb into her coat. On the patio, she settled in to do some research of her own.

After another hour, she felt a headache coming on from trying to look for information. All the while, she had heard laughter coming from indoors. Smiling, she was glad that even though they should stay focused, it would be worthwhile in the long run to have the spirits lifted again amongst the potentials.

"What are you doing out here?"

Looking up in surprise, she quickly hurled herself in surprise at the newcomer, where she was caught and pulled in for a hungry kiss.

Coming up for breath after a little bit, she could only smile widely.

"What are you doing here? I thought…"

"I know. After I hung up with you on the phone, Cordy came out and we talked."

"Yeah? Is she all right?" Buffy asked, not feeling threatened any longer because he had come after all. That was all the reassurance she needed.

"Things are okay. She has a lot to heal from though. But she was the one who practically pushed me out the door to come here."

"Oh, really? You needed to be pushed to come see me?" Buffy teased, even though she knew how noble Angel could be.

"No, not ever again. I'm here. I'm yours." He smiled at her tenderly, taking possession of her mouth again.

After another few moments of shared kisses, they were interrupted as the door opened. Stepping outside, Riley was saying, "Buffy? Where did you--" But he stopped short at the sight of Angel and Buffy kissing.

In shock, he could only stammer, "Oh…uh…Angel, sorry, sorry."

Buffy quickly placed a hand on his arm to stop his quick departure back into the house.

"Riley, stay, please."

Turning around again, he feigned a welcoming smile.

"Angel, it's…uh…great to see you."

At this, Angel couldn't stop a snort from coming out. But anything else he might have said was quickly stopped with a stern look from Buffy.

"Riley, a few days ago Willow and I were in L.A. to help Angel. When we were there, Willow bound his soul." Buffy said, quickly answering what questions would undoubtedly be asked.

"Well, that's great, then."

"Yeah, it is." Buffy said softly. She could imagine what Riley was feeling right now. She remembered the shock of seeing Sam and Riley kiss last year when they were on the hunt for a demon.

"Riley? Did you find Buffy out here?" Giles asked as he followed from where Riley had come from. But, unlike Riley, his vision was cut off from seeing Angel by Riley's back, which was still facing towards the house.

As Giles stepped around, he also stopped short in shock at the sight of Angel. And at the sight of Buffy in Angel's arms.

"Angel."

"Giles." Angel greeted.

"What…what is going on here?"

Sharing a look with Angel, Buffy stepped towards Giles.

"Giles, I wasn't completely honest before."

"Yes, well, I've already surmised that." Giles said a bit sarcastically.

"When we were there, emotions were high and things were said." Buffy started to say to explain.

"Willow bound my soul." Angel interrupted to state matter-of-factly.

"I see. And did this happen before or after the first time Willow returned from there?"

"Before." Buffy said quietly, looking down.

"I see. So what was the reason, again, of why you didn't join them the first time?"

"Giles, that was my fault. I told Faith to take Willow and Hailey and leave. Buffy didn't even know about it until later." Angel replied for Buffy.

"And what right do you have of making that decision for her?" Giles said angrily.

Meeting his gaze full-on, Angel replied back calmly, "What right do you have of even questioning that?"

"She was needed here. At that point, she wasn't needed there."

"No, what she needed was completely separate from work. At that time, I needed her and she needed me. She also needed a break. You guys are suffocating her here." Angel shot back.

"And how would you know that? Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you've been living your life in L.A. all this time."

"I know enough. I was here for three years, remember? I saw, already then, what you guys are still doing to her now."

"And what would that be?"

"Not letting her be human." Angel ground out through clenched teeth. "And by the way, I have been here a few times. I know that I haven't been here that much, but excuse me if I have an entire team of my own to take care of in L.A. I've been a little busy."

"Angel, Giles. Please stop." Buffy said weakly with tears starting to run down her face.

Seeing her anguish, Angel was immediately sorry and gathered her again in his arms. But before he could apologize, another voice joined the conversation from the front yard.

"No, Buffy. As much as I hate to say this, the poof has a point." Spike said, having just returned from a late-night patrol. Walking forward, he took in the angry face of Giles, the guarded expression of Riley, and the sudden threatening expression on Angel. Ignoring Buffy's pleas in her eyes, he stepped onto the first step of the porch.

"Peaches here is right, in saying that they're pushing you too hard. They don't let you be human. Why do you think you kept coming to me last year?"

But hearing a low growl from Angel, Spike retracted from any comment regarding him and Buffy's previous relationship.

"As I was saying, the lot of you have always put too much pressure on Buffy. Not as much as when she was a kid, but within the last few years and even more so this year. You just keep piling it on her. It's gotten worst with the lot of girlies in there. And, not only that but with the lot in there judging her at every step and constantly questioning Buffy's actions, the girl is an eggshell ready to crack. Angel might not have been around, but I sure as hell have. Those girls in there have no idea what it takes to be the Slayer, but they're constantly acting like they do. And what's worse, is that they've got your lot, the Scoobies, listening to them."

"Well, thank you, Spike for your constantly unwelcomed rhetoric." Giles said sarcastically.

Riley, who had remained quiet the whole time, finally put up his hands between the men as Spike took a threatening step towards Giles.

"Whoa. Hey, guys. How about a little breather right now? I'm sure that we can all rationalize this out, like adults." He said, hoping they'd remember that they all were still adults.

"Spike, I don't appreciate--"

"I really don't care what you appreciate, Rupert." Spike said quickly interrupting what Giles was about to say. Angel, seeing that both of them had completely ignored Riley's plea, let go of Buffy and stepped between them himself. Placing a hand against Spike's chest, who had since then taken another threatening step forwards, and holding out another one towards Giles, spoke forcefully.

"All right. We all have some issues here. Giles, I know that you're feeling some anger towards me and at Spike. But you're going to have to shelve it right now. Spike, walk it off while you still have legs. Even though both of us are on the same side regarding Buffy right now, that doesn't mean that you and I won't have words later. Until then, I suggest we all go off to our separate sleeping corners. Buffy, why don't you go inside and pack an overnight bag? We can stay at the mansion tonight."

Grateful to escape the rising tensions, she nodded and quickly darted inside.

Outside, Angel waited until the second the door closed before he stalked towards Giles, and leaned in intimidating. Spike quickly moved forth, blocking Riley's approach to pull Angel off.

Leaning down, Angel spoke threateningly, "I used to have a lot of respect for you, Giles. But right now, I'm having a hard time summoning some up. Now, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen to me. You will not, I repeat, you will not ambush her later regarding our relationship. I love Buffy. And she loves me. You know that and you know that you can't question it. I am here, for her. I am here to take care of her because I have it on pretty good authority that you haven't been doing that."

Pulling away, he continued but in a less threatening note, "I'm sorry if you're worried that Buffy was putting me ahead of her duties here. She truly had no idea. That was my decision. But I'm going to agree with Spike in that you guys are completely losing the mission if you're questioning her dedication. She has always put everyone else before her. And that, you also can't question. Now, I'm going to let you be the one to tell everyone that I'm back. I still have people and duties in L.A., but for the most part, I'm back. Willow and Faith already know. I'm hoping that you will be the one to put Xander right. And if you can't, you send him my way.."

Anything else he might have said was cut off as Buffy exited the house. Standing with a bag hanging to the ground, she took stock of the guys. Realizing that words had probably still been thrown around, she cleared her voice.

"Giles, these are the papers from the police department. I couldn't find anything in them. Sorry, but you know I'm not research girl. Now, I don't really know what was said out here. Although I can guess, here are my two cents. Giles, Angel is back. I love him and I need him. You used to understand that so please understand again. Now, I'm going to be at Angel's tonight. But I still have my cell phone, you can call if you need anything. I also left Angel's cell number with Dawn inside. I'll see you all in the morning." And giving them a small smile, she turned and took hold of Angel's hand. Walking to his car, they climbed in.

Watching the car pull away, anything else that might have been spoken was fortunately prevented when the door opened for the third time. Sam, who was looking for her husband, stuck her head out.

Noting the tense stances on all three men, she quickly darted out and closed the door.

Meeting Sam's eyes, Riley tried to nod and reassure her. But, he found himself unable to completely relax. Especially from just surviving a confrontation with two very angry vampires and an emotional slayer. Finally being able to form a smile, he reached and slid an arm around her waist.

"Sam, it's all right. Buffy was here, but she had to go somewhere."

"What? Now, at this late hour? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I'd say something happened. I'd say that chaos has finally hit the fan. And more to come tomorrow." Spike said quickly, before pushing his way inside, away from Giles.

Glancing up apologetically at Riley, Giles tried to smooth over the angry and uncomfortable situation he could only imagine the commando might be feeling.

"Riley, I am sorry you were forced to hear that. I, obviously, have differing opinions than Buffy regarding Spike and Angel. Surprisingly, I had assumed that Angel still felt the same way, but as you can see, he obviously changed his mind."

Giving him his genial farmboy smile, Riley tried to lighten the matter also, "Giles, you don't have to worry about me. I hate Spike and I highly doubt I'll ever like Angel."

"Touche." Giles said, before going back into the house.

Walking into the mansion, Buffy was struck by how kept it was.

"It's clean. What do you do, threaten the dust mites?"

"No, I paid someone to keep it up. In the off chance, I'd ever come back."

"In the off chance?" Buffy asked quietly.

"More like, on the chance that I always felt I would be coming back." Angel reassured her. Taking her hand again, he sat her down on the couch and turned to look at her.

"Buffy, I'm sorry about what happened at your house. I didn't think things would get so out of control."

"It's okay. I knew it would." She commented, looking down at her hands.

"But I'm not sorry for what I said to Giles. It was true and he knows it. But, I don't want you to get caught in the middle."

"But I am in the middle."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Sighing, Buffy looked up and touched his face.

"Angel, what you did for me tonight made me feel loved and cherished. I haven't felt that way for so long. But, having said that, I also need to say that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"No, not about some stuff. In some ways, you're still very much a young woman."

Giving him a slightly puzzled smile, she said, "Okay. Not really sure how to take that one."

"Buffy, I just mean that in some ways you shouldn't have to be the 'big girl.' You already have so much on your shoulders. I want to help you. I want to take care of you." Angel promised, looking at her intently.

Smiling, she rested a hand against the side of his face.

"I suddenly feel like I can breathe again." She said, looking at him tenderly.

"I know the feeling…or I would if I needed air."

Chuckling slightly, she turned and leaned against his chest as his arms came around her waist. Threading their fingers together, she whispered, "I wish we could stay like this forever. You, me, a place of our own."

Murmuring next to her ear, he said, "I know. That would be nice."

"But tomorrow always comes."

"Yeah." He slightly frowned, thinking of the inevitable confrontation tomorrow. But continuing, he said, "Don't worry about tomorrow. You have me with you now. We can deal with tomorrow, together."

Tilting her head towards him, their lips met in a shared kiss. Groaning in delight, Buffy turned so she sat sideways in his lap, while twining one arm around his neck.

Gathering his arms underneath her legs and waist, Angel stood up and carried her into the bedroom, not breaking contact with her mouth.

"Morning!" Willow said chirpily, as she greeted Sam, who had just walked into the kitchen from outside.

Grinning at her, Sam answered back, "Morning back at you. I couldn't keep myself outside any longer. The tempting whiff of pancakes made its way to my nose."

Turning, Willow neatly slid the metal spatula under the already golden pancakes and deposited them on the buffet of syrups, fruit, cereal, and milk. Indicating the feast with an arm, she answered, "Well, have at it Mrs. Riley Finn. That's why I got up bright and early."

"Right, and this wouldn't have anything to do in the way of a bribe to keep the mood cheery around here?" Sam said knowingly.

"Of course not!" Willow said nervously, but letting out a resigned sigh she continued, "Okay…yes. I figure how can anyone be mad with all these pretty colors of breakfast food greeting them?"

"And by 'anyone' you mean Buffy and her suddenly secret boyfriend showing up?"

"Well, not really Buffy and Angel. I more mean Giles, Xander, Spike, Kennedy, and anyone else that seems to be angry with Buffy or because of Buffy. Today does not have the most positive outlook." She answered back, slightly sarcastic. Seeing Buffy's face last night as she ran upstairs from outside, Willow had followed and gotten a brief run-down of what had been said in the front patio between Angel, Giles, and Spike. Knowing that Xander would be returning home from the hospital today, she had woken up with a fresh bout of panic. Cooking breakfast had helped appease some of her frantic energy.

"Morning, Willow." Riley called out, as he also entered the kitchen from outside. Crossing to his wife, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Then, surveying the island of food, he whistled in appreciation.

"Willow, you've outdone yourself. This looks great."

"Thanks, Riley. Help yourself."

But anything that Riley might have said in return was broken short as Buffy entered the kitchen from the dining room. Leaning against the doorway, she gave Riley and Sam a small smile.

"Buffy! Hi. Good morning." Willow said in a louder than normal voice, while looking nervously behind her.

Seeing her glance, Buffy's smile widened at her best friend before putting her at ease.

"He's still at the mansion, Will. Vampire. They tend to sleep during the day hours."

"Right, like Angel is just some normal vampire. Besides, I don't really see him letting you come back to face the inquisition alone." Willow responded back, giving her a knowing look.

"Okay, stop with the beady eyes, Captain Spock. I snuck out. I wanted to talk to Giles before Angel got here."

"Well, it seems that you're going to have to wait. Giles left early this morning to see Xander."

"Oh. Can't say I'm not a little relieved, though." Buffy said, feeling slightly guilty from the relief. Then, noting Sam's curious gaze and Riley's somewhat guarded one, she straightened from the doorway.

"Riley, about last night..." She started, but was stopped when he raised a hand in the air.

"Buffy, don't. Really. It's okay. I know that in the past, my response would have been greatly different, but I'm just going to say that I'm glad Angel is here."

"You are?" Buffy and Willow both said in shock.

"Yeah. From last night, it looks like he's here for you. And…also from the past, I know that you don't let just anyone take care of you. He does and that's good…no matter what. Anyway, it seems that it's safe for you two to be together. You love him, Buffy. You always did, and no one is going to touch that." Riley smiled at her before looking down to smile tenderly at Sam.

"I finally found that, so I know how precious it is and how much you'll go to protect it. But having said that, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm going to lift weights with the guy or anything. I still don't like him."

"Good to hear the ex-boyfriend disclaimer there." Buffy said in mock relief of hearing an ex praise her love. But, deep down, she was grateful to have Riley on her side or rather on Angel's side.

"Well, then it seems like I only have Giles and Xander to worry about." Buffy said in reluctance, thinking to those conversations. But behind her a voice spoke, "No, Buffy. I told you last night that I'm going to help. I can handle Giles and Xander."

Turning, she regarded Angel with a sheepish smile.

"Hi. Sorry to…I just thought I'd get back and…make sure there was enough blood for you, you know now that you and Spike are here."

"Right. You snuck out." Angel said matter-of-factly.

"No...no…."

"Buffy."

Seeing her defeat, she gave in hanging her head.

"Okay. I snuck out, but can you blame me? I mean, you just got here and not even a minute later you're being yelled at by my ex-watcher. I just didn't want you to go through that again."

Smiling down at her, he tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Forgetting their audience as they commonly did, he said tenderly, "Buffy, I told you last night that I'm here to help you. What happens, happens to both of us…together. Remember?"

Smiling back at him, she whispered, "I remember. Thank you." Reaching up, she gave him a quick kiss before coming down and saying breezily, "But, you've been gone for like four years. And even for those three years before, you were really the 'solitary' type of guy. Adjusting from hell, being haunted, getting poisoned…can you blame me for my natural Sunnydale reflexes of protecting you?"

Deepening his smile, he was about to reply as Faith breezed in behind them. Clapping a hand on Angel's shoulder as she passed to reach for a pancake, she said, "Hey there, Big A. Glad to see you. About time you got here, although I could do without the usual public 'smoochiness' you always do with B, here."

Turning, Buffy was gathered against Angel's chest, with his arms coming around her waist.

Answering with his chin resting on the top of Buffy's head, he grinned at Faith, "Hi, Faith. And, sorry, I got sidetracked with a slight apocalypse in L.A."

"Right, I heard. How is Queen C and the rug-rat?"

"They're…dealing." Angel answered shortly.

Looking at him with sympathetic eyes, Willow asked quietly, "Is Cordelia still in the hospital?"

"No, she was released early. I think the nurses were somewhat relieved."

"So, is she like the old Cordelia?"

"Well, the old Cordelia that I know. She's changed a lot from the Sunnydale years."

"Yeah. Xander really couldn't quite grasp an evil-being hiding inside Cordelia because she's so 'good' on the outside. Buffy had to explain a few times." Willow gave him a grin, hoping he'd know that she didn't mean anything by the comment, while pouring more pancake batter into the pan.

"They've all been through a lot the past year." Angel said, hoping to not get any more questions about Cordelia or anyone from Angel Investigations. Innocently asked questions tended to lead to more personal answers for any sensical explanations.

Feeling the tension in Angel, Buffy quickly jumped in to change the subject.

"So, Willow, where's Kennedy?"

"She's still sleeping. She stayed up late listening to the story from Riley and Sam, here. I think, secretly, Kennedy would like to join the army."

"Hmmm. Cause Kennedy absolutely loves taking orders." Buffy said sarcastically, thinking of the way Kennedy loathes Buffy's authority. But, trying to lighten her comment, she continued, "Well, maybe she could after the big battle goes down. Considering, of course, that we all survive against the First."

"I don't know. No offense, to the army folks here, but that's a lot of traveling and not being here." Willow commented, briefly looking up from the pancakes to meet Buffy's gaze, thankful Buffy had refrained from any other negative comments towards Kennedy's unsavory behavior towards Buffy.

"I hear that, Wills. Me, I'm more of a travel girl from Sunnydale to L.A. Anywhere farther than that…I'd probably run into my dad somewhere." Buffy said, with her eyes widening feigning alarm.

Grinning slightly, Willow looked at her best friend and said, "Say, speaking of your dad in the 'relative-y' sense, maybe you should wake up Dawn. She was worried about you last night."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right back." She said before turning and quickly kissing Angel on the cheek.

When Buffy had turned the corner to climb the stairs, Faith shot Angel a grin. While still tearing into a plate of pancakes, she asked, "So, Angel, how does it feel to be back in SunnyD? Me, I'm reminiscing the old days with both you and me being here."

"I sure am not. You were evil back then, Faith." Willow reminded her, frowning at the memories of worry and pain from how Faith had hurt everyone.

"Oh right. Mayor. Big snake, right? I missed it with the whole coma thing."

"Right. And with Buffy trying to kill you…" Willow said, frowning at the odd direction of the conversation as Faith finished her statement.

"…because I poisoned Angel."

"Well, we're back to that pesky poisoning Buffy mentioned before." Riley jumped in with his usual sunny-boy charm, trying to smooth over the sudden awkwardness of the conversation with.

Ignoring Riley's uneasiness, Angel drawled out, "Good thing we all have things to atone for." Giving both Faith and Willow meaningful looks.

Both girls fell quiet as they thought back on painful memories. Faith thought of the Mayor, who she had come to think of as a father but who she had also killed for. Willow thought of losing Tara and her terror-filled grief. Then, hunting and murdering Warren and turning on her best friends. Angel, who had more deeds than anyone, was currently thinking of the vampire in the basement. Knowing, he wouldn't have another chance without Buffy by him, he crossed to the basement door.

"Where you going, Angel?" Willow stopped him before he opened the door. Turning back, he noted her obvious nervousness. She knew that he intended to speak to Spike.

"To talk to one that I still atone for." He answered tersely, before shutting the door behind him.

In the kitchen, every occupant shared worried glances with each other. But after no one spoke up, Sam finally said with reluctance, "Uh, maybe someone should go down there? I mean, I might not know exactly all the history going on here but after what Riley told me last night, the two vampires together probably doesn't spell for a good time."

"No, you're right, Sam. Uh…maybe Faith---" Willow started to tentatively suggest, but was interrupted when Faith quickly cut in, "Hell no. I'm not getting between those two."

"Okay, um…Riley?" Willow ventured again.

"I don't think my presence down there would help. I dated her too, remember?"

Realizing no one would willingly go down there and not wanting to call for Buffy, Willow attempted to assuage her guilt, "Okay. Well, how about we all go down in a united front if…say, the stairs would collapse or the pipes would burst. Because that happened once already and I know Buffy wouldn't be happy paying for those again."

"Wondered when you'd be coming." Spike spoke from his bed hearing Angel coming down the stairs.

"This was the first chance. We don't have a lot of time before Buffy will be back." Angel spoke tersely as he stalked closer to the bed.

Straightening from his relaxed stance, Spike moved to pull on some pants. Knowing a confrontation was coming, he didn't want any disadvantage against his grandsire even one as little as not being clothed.

"I hear you have a soul now." Angel began.

Pulling on a black shirt, Spike said while pulling his head through the opening, "Yep. You're not the only one now. How does it feel to not be unique anymore?"

"Spike, can we save the petty insults for later? We don't have a lot of time here."

"Fine." Spike shot back, angrily. Shaking his head in frustration, he couldn't help but feel the jealousy and anger well up inside of him. Turning to pace, he looked up and regarded him.

"You know, I don't see what she sees you. You're nothing but boring, brooding, and forehead."

"Spike." Angel warned in a low growl, standing with his arms crossed.

"I can smell her all over you. You make me sick, you know that? You were here. You had her, but you left. You chose to leave her. Now, suddenly that your soul is safe, you're back here. Well, if you think it's going to be made easy for you, you have another thing coming."

"I don't have to explain anything between Buffy and I to you. Especially to you." Angel said, feeling his own anger but keeping a tight lid on it, he knew that Spike was justified in his anger, at least a little of it. But he continued, "You think I like knowing that you were here? That you were with her last year? Taking care of her when I couldn't. Well, I don't. I still loved her, even though I knew we couldn't be together. And yes, now that it's safer for us to be together nothing would keep me from her now. And if you think you're the first one in line to stop that, you have yet another lesson to learn."

Seeing his anger, Spike couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. "Look at us. We both have souls now and we're still at each other's throats. What would Darla and Dru say?"

Seeing his point, Angel felt some of his anger start to subside. "You're right. It's actually kind of comforting. The old pattern."

"I'm sorry about Darla, by the way. I heard what she did, you know, for your son." Spike said a bit solemnly. He had heard of Darla staking herself, but had never really believed it. But, seeing the flash of pain in Angel's eyes, he knew that it was true.

Straightening from his leaning stance against a post, Angel turned to sit on the stairs. Propping his elbows on his knees, he answered back, "Thanks. She loved him, in the end, anyway. She said it was his love coming through her, his goodness."

"Bloody unfair, is what it is." Spike said again with a renewed sense of anger. Calming down a bit from the memory of Darla and Dru, he suddenly hated his grandsire again knowing that he not only got the girl in the end, but he also had a son.

At Spike's outburst, Angel quickly glanced up in some alarm.

"What is?"

"You. You're such a wanker. You have a son and you have the Slayer. I got my soul back for her, you know. I don't know what I'd do for a son."

Understanding his anger, Angel suddenly realized that Spike had changed. He knew that he had been an evil creature before, soulless, but now his grandchilde had changed. He was no longer his to atone for.

"Look, Spike, I came down here to see that you can handle Buffy and I being together again. To make sure that you…"

"…wouldn't take my anger out on her?" Spike finished for him, knowing why had come down the stairs in the first place. Continuing, "You and I aren't going to agree on a lot of things, but she's probably the only thing we will. You and I both love her. And, no, I won't do anything to hurt her. Bloody hell, I've been the only one around her supporting her fully, no questions asked."

"That was the other reason why I came down here. What exactly has been going on around here?"

"What? You mean all the backstabbing, bickering, and lies? You might not think it, but it's actually a good thing that I've been here." Spike answered back with his usual sarcasm.

"No, well, having a soul changes a man. And, if you've forgotten, that's the business I'm in back in L.A. But I'm surprised Giles reacted as he did last night."

"Well, to give Rupert some credit. Although, after taking part in a plan to collect my ashes, I'm not growing any newly found fondness for the bloody wanker. But, they did have reason. The first had put a trigger in my brain, caused me to kill a bunch of people."

"Was this before or after you got your soul back?" Angel asked quietly, noting that there was a lot Buffy still hadn't told him.

"After. I was going a bit crazy for awhile, living in the school's basement and all."

"No, I understand. It took me almost 100 years to learn how to deal with the things Angelus did." Angel said, standing up. Looking at the blonde vampire, he asked, "Do you still have the trigger?"

"No, we found out what it was when Red got the call to L.A. It doesn't work anymore."

"Good… for you. Hate to have a handy excuse to dust your ass." Angel said threateningly before heading back to the kitchen.

Behind him, Spike let out a faulty laugh, "Yeah, right. Like you could, Peaches." But Angel didn't respond, which even though Spike would never admit, he was slightly relieved at the silence.

Entering the kitchen, Angel was greeted with somewhat guarded expressions on the faces of Willow, Faith, and Riley. In his absence there had been a gathering of new people of whom he wasn't familiar with. Looking at Willow he asked, "What?"

Letting out a slight squeal, she hastily said, "Nothing! I mean…nothing."

Letting out a short laugh and rolling her eyes towards the witch, Faith explained, "We were all wondering if you had put the blonde out of his misery?"

"What?" Angel said confused.

"Did you stake him?" Faith said simply.

"Oh. No. Why would you think I'd that?"

"What? Besides the fact that he's a vampire and in love with Buffy? I have no idea." Riley put in his two cents, now standing in the doorway with an arm around Sam. They had moved from the table after finishing their breakfast, making way for others to eat.

"He has a soul, now. You just don't go around staking vampires who have souls." Angel said righteously.

"There are more vampires with souls? I thought Spike was the only one." A man, who stood beside Faith spoke up, being confused.

"Nope. Meet the only other vampire with a soul." Faith said, waving a hand towards Angel. Turning to look at the man next to her, she introduced them, "Robin Wood meet Angel. Angel, this is Robin, the local principal."

"He's way cooler than Snyder." Willow put in, knowing that Angel might have some suspicions from past experience with their last principal.

Giving him a nod in greeting, Angel looked for Buffy. Not seeing her, he asked, "Buffy still upstairs?"

"Yeah. She's probably talking to Dawn. Dawn was pretty worried about her last night."

Nodding, Angel asked again, "I have to make a phone call. Is there anywhere in this place that offers some privacy?"

"Uh…well, not really. You could check Buffy's room upstairs. Most of the potentials are awake, so it might be empty now."

"Thanks."

As he left again, Robin spoke up, "You guys know a lot of interesting characters."

"Don't take it personally that he's not mister chat-worthy. It's Angel, he does that. He doesn't really talk much unless you're one of his friends from L.A., Buffy, or trying to kill someone." Willow explained,

"How does he know Buffy?"

"They dated and now they're back together again." Faith said.

"Ah. I see." Robin said not fully understanding, but he had learned with this group that things quickly changed and you had to take things in stride.

Kennedy, who had just entered the kitchen, crossed and gave Willow a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." She said pleasantly. Then, while grabbing a plate, she asked, "Who was the new guy going into Buffy's room just now?"

"That's Angel."

"The guy that Giles was upset about when you and Buffy were in L.A?"

"Uh…not really sure, but probably." Willow said back with a frown.

"Oh. So what's he doing here?"

"Well…" Willow started, but not wanting to go back into another explanation she trailed off.

Robin spoke up, however, "He's back with Buffy. And he's another vampire with a soul."

"Man. What's with that girl and vampires?" Kennedy said, not really getting worked up over it though because she had also learned to take things in stride with this group.

"Hey! She didn't just date vampires, you know. Human. Me." Riley said indignantly.

After closing the door to Dawn's room, Buffy entered her own room in the hopes to get some more clothes. But, seeing Angel on his phone, she smiled apologetically turning to give him privacy. However, she was quickly pulled back into the room as Angel grabbed her arm and dragged her into his lap as he sat down on her bed. Not wanting to protest, Buffy curled up against him and rested her head against his shoulder while listening to the soothing tones of his voice.

"And you handled it okay?" Angel asked Wesley on the other end, referring to a Voldgrack demon Wesley had just told him about.

"Yes. With Gwen and Connor both helping out, we've been just fine."

"Good, good. How are things with Gwen going?"

"Well, she seems to be getting along well with everyone except Fred. But even Fred is coming around. Cordelia's been somewhat distant with her though, but that could be as expected."

"How is Cordy doing?"

"Well, she seems to be throwing herself back into the old routine. But I suspect she hasn't even started to deal with some of the issues she's bound to have."

"And her and Connor?"

"Are awkward. Connor has been quiet and withdrawn from the group. He helps fight, but that's about it. Fred explained to him where you had gone. He seemed…hurt that you had left, but I think he understood."

"Do you think it would help if he came here?" Angel asked, not really sure how Connor would interact with all the people in Sunnydale.

"That's a thought I hadn't thought of. Actually, Angel, it might be beneficial for him. He'd be with you, his father. But more importantly, it might do him some good to be away from, well…Cordelia. Some space might help him sort out his thoughts."

Looking at Buffy, Angel asked quietly, "What do you think?"

Yawning slightly, Buffy realized she had fallen half asleep. Giving him a slightly startled look, she asked, "What? I didn't fall asleep."

Chuckling slightly, Angel asked again, "What would you think if Connor came here?"

"Here? As in, staying at my house, here?"

"Well, he could stay at the mansion with us. It's a little crowded here, Buffy."

"Oh, well, I don't care. You think it'd be good for him to be around 30 hormonally energized, boy-crazy girls?"

Grinning at her comment, Angel said, "I think Connor could handle it."

"Yeah, sure. It's your call, he's your son."

Speaking into the phone again, he answered, "Wesley, did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did. I can have Gunn drive him out later today."

"Wesley."

"Yes?" He asked, about to hang up.

"Ask him first."

"I will." Wesley promised before hanging up. Looking up, he was surprised to see the subject of their conversation suddenly materialize in front of the desk.

"Connor." He started, standing up.

Giving the phone a cursory look, Connor asked calmly, "Was that my father?"

"Yes, he called to see how things were here."

"He's still in Sunnydale? With Buffy?"

"Yes. He…she…they need each other right now." Wesley said simply, not knowing how to explain the complexity of their relationship.

"And he wants me to go there?" Connor asked, still calm but with a questioning look starting in his eyes.

"He's worried about you. He loves you." Wesley tried to reassure the boy, unsure of what Connor was feeling.

"He wants me to be away from Cordelia?" Connor asked again, not fully understanding the reasons behind his father's actions sometimes.

"No. He just feels that maybe if you had some space from here and all the events that recently happened, you might be able to help think and heal."

"Why?"

"Well, sometimes it helps to 'get away' as some refer to it. Angel, he left when Buffy had died. He went away to mourn."

"But she hadn't been here. There was no memories of her here."

"No, but Cordelia and I both knew her. We might have reminded him of her at times. Also, it just helps…sometimes to get away." Wesley answered delicately.

"What did he say, my father? Just now."

"He…wanted me to ask you if you'd go to Sunnydale. He'd like for you to go there and be with him."

Connor seemed to think about this statement for awhile. Then, quietly he said before turning and leaving, "Okay. I'll go. I'll pack now."

"So Connor's going to come here?" Buffy asked, still resting in Angel's lap.

"Yeah. Gunn will bring him this afternoon. I guess, if Connor refuses, then Wesley will call and let us know." He said, leaning his head against Buffy's and wrapping his arms more fully around her.

"How'd your talk with Spike go?" Buffy asked.

With the start of a smile, he asked, "How'd you know?"

"Please. I knew the second I went to wake Dawn, you'd be down there."

"The talk went fine. I think we're at an understanding regarding each other and our roles in your life."

"Good. The less tension we have here, the better. This whole place is starting to feel like Mount Doom or something."

"Yes, I can see how you would feel that way." Angel said teasingly.

"Hey. No making fun of General Buffy. You're supposed to always keep me happy. Didn't you know that?" She teased right back, tilting her back to look fully into his eyes.

Deepening his smile, he replied, "Oh, right. I'd forgotten. I guess I'll just have to make up for my teasing then?"

"Oh, yes, that would make me very happy." She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. But before the kiss could deepen into something more, Willow quietly knocked and stuck her head in the door. Seeing the cuddlesome couple, she smiled before saying, "Hey, not meaning to interrupt but I thought I'd mention that everyone ate. Buffy, if you wanted to eat something you should head down and grab it. Also, Xander, Giles, and Anya just got back."

"Oh. Does he know?" Buffy asked anxiously referring to Xander knowing about Angel.

"I think so. He walked in, generally in a good mood. Some of the girls started getting weepy when they saw his eye. But he did ask if you were around. I told him you were up here and that I'd get you."

"Thanks, Will." Buffy responded before Willow pulled the door shut again and turning to head back downstairs.

Inside the bedroom, Buffy let out a deep sigh.

"Really not wanting to go down there." She said, curling her lips out in a pout.

"Buffy, it'll be okay. I'll handle Xander. I told you that. When are you going to start believing me?" Angel said, looking down at her face.

"I know, I know. It's just that it's Xander, you know?"

"I know." But standing up, he took her hand before sharing a reassuring look and walking out the door.

Heading down the stairs, with Buffy following him they could hear excited voices in the living room.

"Xander, tell them what the nurses said to you the other night." Dawn said, letting out a squeal of excitement.

Giving a self-deprecating smile, Xander puffed up his chest about to launch into a story when he caught sight of Angel walking down the stairs with Buffy firmly clasped onto his hand, trailing behind. Turning, Xander quickly glanced towards Giles thinking back to their conversation earlier. Meeting Angel's gaze, Xander purposely walked over and extended his hand.

"Angel, good to see you. Giles told me this morning about your soul. Congratulations."

Grasping his hand in a firm handshake, Angel gave him a thoughtful look before answering back, "Thanks Xander. That means a lot coming from you. And my apologies for your eye."

Waving a hand in a dismissing motion, Xander gave a quick smile, "Oh, don't worry about it. This way I get a chauffeur at least."

Peaking around Angel, Buffy worked up her courage to walk forward. Giving her other best friend a slight smile, she opened her arms to him.

With an equally caring smile at her, Xander quickly crossed to her and gathered her into a tight hug.

Understanding the meaning behind both actions, Xander couldn't help but feel a few tears coming on. This morning he had not been happy to hear that Angel was back in Buffy's life. But upon hearing about the binding of his soul and Angel's outlook on their behavior towards her, Xander and Giles both were forced to sit back and analyze some of their actions. Admitting to themselves that both ensouled vampires had valid arguments, they made a pact between them to try and make it up to Buffy. But, Xander knew the second after seeing her walk down behind Angel, he would've been grateful to Angel coming back no matter if he had been forewarned or not. After she had left his hospital room last night, she had had a lost and injured look in her eyes. The fight against Caleb had hurt her in ways that no eye could detect. But this morning, Xander already saw flashes of the old Buffy, the one so full of life from high school. And knowing that a large part of that was due to Angel, he would always be thankful Willow had helped make it possible for them to be together.

Pulling back from their hug, Xander gave her another smile. Leaning down, he whispered, "I'm sorry for not being the best friend you deserve. I'm so sorry, Buffy."

Feeling tears of her own come on, she shook her head emphatically saying, "No, Xander. It's my fault. I've been distant and behind all these walls. I haven't been the best friend to you that you deserve."

As the two, Willow felt her own tears coming on at the sight.

And noticing Willow in the corner, Buffy quickly held out an arm towards her too.

As she was pulled into the hug of best friends, all three were crying and smiling and making promises to be better friends to each other.

Watching the encounter from the back kitchen doorway, Sam leaned into Riley and asked, "Have they always been like this?"

Smiling at the fond memories, Riley acknowledged her, "Pretty much. It's good to see that again."

As Angel also watched, Giles got his attention and indicated with a nod to head into the kitchen. Following him, Angel prepared, "Giles, last night, I was…"

"…absolutely right in our actions regarding Buffy." Giles finished quickly for him.

In surprise, Angel could only ask, "What?"

"Earlier this morning I went and talked to Xander. After thinking over what both you and Spike said last night, I realized that we have been treating Buffy too harshly. Expecting too much from her.

Somewhere over the past few years, we have all lost that connection we had. I don't know when it happened, but we all grew distant. And I realize now how very absent it has been and how very much we need it back.

Watching them, just now, I saw that connection start to rekindle. And that is what we need if we're going to beat the First. Now, I do feel that I should also say that I am still glad you left when you did. Buffy needed that time from you. But, I also see that she needs you back in her life now. And for that I'm grateful you are here."

"I know."

As Giles looked at him quizzically, Angel let out a sigh and turned before continuing with his answer.

"I left her for a lot of reasons, Giles. Some of them you probably know, but others you might not. You had every right to question my re-entrance into her life. Buffy always took chances regarding me. She was reckless at times and that was one of the reasons why I left.

Buffy and I have never belonged to each other. We've belonged to the lives of those we protect. And within these years, her and I both have grown and matured. We needed that time apart. But, now we need to be together. I need her just as much as she needs me.

But, I also wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you last night. I should've found another way to phrase my accusations. And I'm sorry for that disrespect." Angel finished.

"Yes, well, we all seem to have reacted badly." Giles said, taking his glasses to wash in his usual way.

Seeing the familiar behavior, Angel couldn't stop a slight smile. It was nice to see that some things still hadn't changed. Looking up, he noticed Riley and Sam still in the doorway. Sam had a look of respect while Riley had an astonished expression in his eyes, almost as if he had suddenly realized something. But, Angel not caring, turned to search out Buffy, as the basement door opened and Spike entered the kitchen.

Seeing alarmed expressions in Giles, Riley, and Sam's eyes Spike quickly raised his arms as if in surrender. Reverting back to his normal cocky self, he rather announced, "No need to get all your panties in a twist. I'm not here to bleedin' pick a fight. Just came up for a pint of blood, got hungry down there listening to Peaches' heart-wrenching yawn-story."

"Spike." Angel warned, letting the blonde vampire know he was on thin ice with him.

"Oh, come on. If the situation were reversed, you would never have been as patient as me."

"Right, because when I think of you, the word 'patient' immediately flashes to mind." Riley said with his own sarcasm.

"A lot more than you would have been, in my place." Spike shot back, not scared at all of the commando.

"You want to test that theory, bassface?" Riley taunted, straightening to stalk towards him and not really caring what they were arguing.

Angel, seeing an impending fight about to burst forth, quickly opened the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood. Turning and slapping it on Spike's chest, he opened the basement door again and pushed his grandchilde down the stairs.

As he landed on the bottom, Spike raised angry eyes with an outraged cry. "Hey!"

"Stay down or I'll put you down." Angel commanded tersely and then slammed the door shut yet again, not bothering to hear the inevitable retort.But seeing a mystified look on Gile's face, asked, "What?"

"Nothing. It's actually fascinating, really."

"What is?" Angel asked, even though he really didn't care about any answer Buffy's ex-watcher had.

"The old rapport between you two. It's somewhat cathartic, in a sense, to see someone other than Buffy, uh…put him in his place?"

"Yeah, well, he annoyed me." Angel deadpanned before turning to look for Buffy.

Behind him, Riley shared a smile with Giles while he said, "I think I'm starting to like the guy."

The rest of the afternoon passed without incidence. Riley and his unit spent most of it in the backyard, teaching the potentials new training maneuvers. Sam spent it with Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya, and Dawn going over the reports, looking for any information they could get on Caleb. Andrew, who had surprisingly been quiet, spent it steadily baking and cooking for the large masses. Upon entering the kitchen that morning, he had huffed showing offence that Willow had dared to take his important role in the Scooby gang household. Since then, he had been a whirl of activity, trying to not feel threatened by the redheaded witch.

In the living room, Angel and Buffy were sitting in one corner going over weapons inventory. In the opposite corner was Faith, Robin, and Spike. After venturing out from the basement, Spike had looked between the two groups and even though Robin still had qualms about the blonde vampire, Spike had settled next to them. After a look from both Faith and Robin, he said, trying to be nonchalant, "What? Thought maybe you two could use some helpful pointers from one who's been around for 100+ years." But Faith only said, "Right." Knowing full well that Spike was uneasy around Angel. Robin, not knowing of the history between the two vampires, seemed to take offence upon the comment but after receiving a nudge from Faith, decided to let it go.

Sighing, Buffy set down the axe that she had been cleaning.

Hearing her, Angel lifted his head and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, if you call sitting around here and slowly going crazy, nothing."

"Buffy?"

Sighing again, she gave him a slight smile for reassurance, "Sorry. I just…I feel useless. I feel like I should be out there, patrolling or something."

"But instead you're trapped in here? Because I can't go out there?"

Looking up quickly, Buffy realized how her words may affect him with his sensitivities about keeping her from the sunlight. Reaching over, she laid a hand over his, "No, Angel. That's not it. I just feel, I don't know…useless right now. I mean, I do the fighting. But right now the only thing to fight is Caleb and I'm not really jumping on that bandwagon. We just have to wait and see what the research geeks over there come up with."

Upon hearing her comment, Willow and Giles both took offence, crying, "Hey!"

"Sorry, you know I didn't really mean it." Buffy apologized, then rolling her eyes at Angel.

"I saw that." Giles cried in admonishment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What are you going to do? Throw a book at me?" Buffy said teasingly back, cracking a smile. Upon which, Giles was the one to roll his eyes in return before turning his attention back to the texts.

When she looked back at Angel, she saw a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked with a start of a smile.

"Nothing. I've just missed this. Strange as that may seem right now." Angel replied.

"You miss staying indoors and washing weapons because we're bored and researching?"

"No, I miss being with you and working together. I miss watching you with those that you love, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn."

At this Buffy realized how true his words were for her also. She had also missed having him in the background, interacting with the team in his usual skulk-y style. She was also excited because with their years of separation, it was bound to be different this time. Buffy looked forward to seeing how Angel would interact with their group again, once things got back to normal minus 30 commandos and potentials.

Then remembering that Angel had his own team in L.A. Buffy sobered at the thought. She knew things wouldn't go back to normal. They would evolve and change with her and Angel finding a medium with both the respective teams so they could still be in each others' lives.

Angel, seeing the somewhat saddened look in her eyes, asked, "What is it? I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no. That's not it." Buffy quickly corrected him, then reaching for his hand she continued, "I was just thinking about your…family. I don't have those memories like you do. I don't know what it's like with Connor, Lorne, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia."

Leaning forward, Angel whispered back, "You will." Then he brought his face the rest of the way to take her lips in a soft kiss meant for reassurance of his love and their future.

Buffy responded warmly, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"Oh please! Can't the two of your keep the respective smooches for more private areas? Save the rest of us from losing our last meal." Spike cried out before standing and stalking from the living room.

Buffy and Angel quickly broke apart at the interruption and now regarded each other guardedly. Buffy, upon hearing Spike's comments, had immediately felt the need to reassure him. But realizing that wouldn't bode well with Angel, she could only sit there with the raging of different emotions rose up inside. Finally not being able to handle it gracefully, she hastily stood up.

"I…I have to go. I need to get out of here."

"Buffy…" Angel began, but stopped as Buffy shrugged off his restraining hand as she darted for the door.

Hearing the door slam shut behind her, Angel turned and tried to restrain himself from following Spike. He had thought that Spike would be respective of his role in Buffy's life again, but it seemed it was too much to hope for. Realizing that there would be an inevitable violent confrontation between the two, Angel was barely keeping control over his bloodlust. Only knowing that their fight would be best suited until after the impending battle against the First, he was able to remain externally calm.

The rest of the group who had been unwilling witness to the short dispute shared alarmed looks. Willow, raising from the table, uncertainly approached the blistering vampire.

"Uh…Angel, I know--"

"I know, Willow." Angel cut in through clenched teeth. Walking forward, he grabbed a blanket from the coat hanger next to the door. Turning, he directed his comment towards Willow but knew the rest of the occupants would hear.

"Spike and I will have words, but for now I'm willing to wait until after we defeat the First. I'll be at the mansion." Opening the door, he dashed out while pulling the blanket over his form.

Inside the house, his departure was met with silence. As Willow took her seat again, Anya broke the quiet.

"It's only inevitable. I don't know why we're all acting surprised."

"We're not…surprised." Willow tried to explain.

"Then why are we all quiet?" Anya asked.

"We're just…" Xander spoke up, trying to placate his ex-fiance, but falling quiet not knowing what to say.

Seeing that the Scooby gang didn't want to speak against Buffy and threatening the unsteady reconnection they had all felt again, Faith spoke up from her leaning stance in the dining room doorway. Feeling Robin behind her, she clarified matter-of-factly to the entire group, "Look, I'm not one to jump on Buffy's bandwagon, but I know what's all going in your heads. You're all thinking it might have been better if Angel hadn't come back into her life. Well, you can all stop right now. Because for one, that's not going to happen. And for a second, it's incredibly selfish of you to think that way."

Standing up from his seat, Giles refuted, "Now, wait a minute, Faith. If you are suggesting that we are all not wanting what's best for Buffy's heart then you are mistaken. Angel makes her happy, we all know this."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm meaning that the group of you are sitting there and thinking the love triangle could have been prevented if Angel hadn't come back. Because the emotions this is already causing really doesn't bode well with the fight against the First. It's a distraction." Faith finished caustically.

"That's not what we're thinking at all." Willow cried out.

"Really?" Faith asked disbelieving.

Standing up, Xander raised a finger to her, "You're not really one to judge, Faith. And you don't fool us. You're not standing up for Buffy. The only reason you're saying anything is because you're one of Angel's lackeys."

"So what if I am? He was the only one who ever stayed by my side. Excuse me if I'm ready to go to bat for the guy." She shot back, standing and unconsciously taking a defensive stance with her fists curling by her side.

"Sorry, Faith, but can you really blame us? It's insane to reach out with hugs against someone trying to kill you." Xander argued, raising his voice.

"Didn't stop Angel." Faith cut back, but inwardly wincing at the reasons for her steadfast battle for redemption.

"Oh, that's right. I wonder how that went down?" Dawn joined the argument for the first time, standing up and asking quietly.

Faith, being taken aback slightly by the silent menace in the teenager's voice, narrowed her eyes. "You better not be saying what I think you're saying."

"I think it is. It's always been a fact that you wanted Angel back then. You tried to seduce him and when that didn't work you tried to take his soul through magic. Then a year later, you slept with Riley. You always wanted what Buffy had. I'm just wondering if maybe this time around, you're going to try for Angel again?" Dawn asked icily, standing with her arms crossed.

Stepping forward, Faith brought her face close to the younger Summers girl as she answered, "Angel is my friend. And if you hadn't all noticed, I'm good. Working for redemption here and I've already apologized for those acts."

Spike, who had returned upstairs after calming down, entered the dining room to see the brunette slayer in a threatening stance squaring off against Dawn. Rushing forward, he grabbed her arm. Throwing the slayer across the house, he stood protectively in front of teenager.

"I suggest you stay away from the niblet if you want to keep your arms." He threatened.

Standing up from where she had fallen, Faith brushed her hair back with one hand and regarded the blonde vampire.

"Looks like you're a little late…again. I wasn't threatening the girl." She replied back.

"No, Spike--" Dawn tried to correct him, but was cut off as Robin spoke.

"I don't think you should do that again."

Drawing back, Spike regarded the other man with a cocky smile. Crossing his arms, he said sarcastically, "Right. Because you'll what? Stop me? Try to kill me? You already tried that once and I don't think it worked out the well."

Sam, seeing the threat of violence escalating, quickly ran to the kitchen door and yelled for Riley. Running back into the dining room, she tried to approach the two men slowly.

"Okay, I think it's time for a break. We should all take a few moments to collect our thoughts."

But Faith wasn't having any of this, after freezing slightly at hearing Robin come to her defense, she had regrouped her thoughts and launched herself at the vampire. Bringing her fist in a sideways punch, she hit Spike in the face. Then she reached around and grabbed his hair to bring his face into contact with the wall. Slamming his face forward, she was caught off guard as the vampire recovered and reached behind him. Grasping her arm, he in turn slammed her against the wall. Not releasing his hold, he turned and threw her body across the table. Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Dawn quickly moved out of the way as Faith's body flew through the air.

Riley, who had come running in from Sam's call, drew up short. Seeing Faith jump up and Spike cross to meet her again, Riley grabbed Sam by the hand and pull her back.

"Sam, we can't. That's a Slayer and a vampire. You'll get hurt." He tried to explain from restraining her surge to stop the fight.

"We've handled vampires before." Sam argued.

"Not ones like him and definitely not a Slayer." He stated.

Everyone was so intent on the fight that no one noticed when the front door opened and a young man and boy entered.

Gunn and Connor had entered without knocking as they heard sounds of a struggle coming from within. Seeing a blonde man walk menacingly towards the brunette he vaguely remembered from the hotel, Connor rushed forward. Seeming to materialize in front of Spike, he almost snarled at him.

"I don't think you should go any further."

Spike, along with everyone else except Faith and Willow, looked in surprise at the new boy. Recovering first, he smirked, "Really? And what are you going to do about it, boy?"

"This." Connor replied before punching the blonde man in the face. From the force, Spike was thrown across the house to come into contact with the fireplace in the living room.

Jumping up quickly, he reassessed the new threat. Realizing almost instantly, Spike let out a laugh as he said, "I should have known. The glower, Darla's eyes. You're Angel's boy aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Connor said, not moving from he stood.

"So I think you should get your facts straight before jumping in like that. I'm the good guy."

"Looks to me like you're the one doing the attacking."

"No, I was protecting the little bit from the likes of her." Spike pointed, referring to Faith.

Seeing an opportunity, Dawn quickly stood between Connor and Spike. Turning so she faced Spike, she spoke quietly.

"Spike, Faith wasn't threatening me."

"What? But she--"

"I know. It's because of something that I said." Turning she looked at Faith, who was still standing in a defensive stance. "Something that I'm sorry I said. I'm still unsure of you because of all the times you've hurt my sister. But I know that you're on our side."

Regarding her cautiously, Faith accepted the apology with a slight nod of her head. "Apology…accepted. But what you said about Angel is wrong, dead wrong."

"Maybe. For your sake that better be true." Dawn spoke, willing to apologize about some but not willing to take back her suspicions.

To this Faith nodded again, starting to understand where she was coming from.

Spike, realizing his mistake, straightened. "Oh. Well…um, sorry about that?" He asked, not sure if it was his place to apologize for coming to Dawn's defense when it had been Faith who had actually attacked him without explaining.

As the rest realized the threat of violence had passed seemed to let out held breaths. Xander, motioning towards Connor, asked, "I don't mean to seem ungrateful and all, but who are you?"

At this, Gunn took his signal and spoke from the doorway.

"That's Connor and I'm Gunn. We're with Angel. He here?"

As the entire group looked at him with surprise at seeing yet another stranger in their house, Anya again spoke up, "You have a gun?"

Entering the house, Buffy winced from the movement as pain shot through her again. Calling out, "Hello? I'm back." But she was only met with silence of an empty house. Turning to walk into the kitchen, she stopped at seeing Giles wander out from there.

"Oh, hi."

Giles raised his head towards her and nodded in greeting. Then, seeing her draw in a sharp breath as she lowered herself to a seat at the table, narrowed his eyes in concern.

"You're hurt. What happened?" Placing his mug on the table, he sat across from her.

"I decided to go and clear some stuff from my desk at the school. Where I was greeted by the ever-not-so-gentle hand of Caleb."

"Caleb? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. After I woke up from the slight bit of unconsciousness the little birdies flew away again." Buffy said lightly.

"Caleb left you?"

"Yep, seems like he only enjoys beating people who are awake to enjoy his painful sermons."

"Buffy." Giles said.

"I know. It's not a laughing matter and all, but truthfully I don't know why he didn't kill me off. He could have, but he didn't. So I'm here for another day at least. Where is everyone?"

"The tension was proving to be somewhat…unbearable for the girls. Faith took them to the Bronze."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"After you left, Angel took off in the same fashion. Words were spoken and it led to a fight between Faith and Spike."

"Spike?" Buffy frowned.

"Yes, he walked in as Faith was speaking to Dawn in a threatening manner. But, don't worry, she really wasn't threatening her. Some of the bad history came out and Spike mistook it and rushed to Dawn's defense."

"Oh my god. Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, it seemed that Angel's son showed up in time and allowed a break for Dawn to quickly step in and explain the situation."

"Oh! Connor's here? I forgot they were coming." Buffy said, still alarmed.

"Yes, well, the girls were all a bit frazzled by the high emotions. We thought it best to have them 'let loose' for a little while."

"And Connor?"

"He and Gunn went to the mansion where Angel was."

"Gunn's here too?"

"Apparently so." Giles gave a quick smile before raising the mug to his mouth. Then setting it down, he regarded the slayer with a thoughtful expression before venturing on. "Buffy, about what happened today…"

"I know. It was immature to run out and if I had been here then a fight wouldn't have occurred." Buffy said quickly, already beating herself up about the afternoon events.

Frowning, Giles corrected, "Actually, I was going to say it must be incredibly hard for you with having Angel back and Spike here."

"What?" Buffy's head raised quickly in surprise.

"There's a connection between you and Spike. But you love Angel and you both were given a chance to be together. It must be very…confusing at times, to say the least."

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded at his insight.

"I also would like to say that even though it was unfortunate a fight did occur, it might have been beneficial."

"Again I say, 'huh?'"

Smiling at her comment, Giles added, "There are obviously issues and emotions inside of us all regarding past actions, especially in the case of Faith and Spike. It was bound that some of those came out. It was probably a positive thing that they came out today and not at a later moment."

"Oh! So…are you saying it was a good thing that I ran out?" Buffy said with a hint of humor in her eyes.

"Maybe. If you were to force the words in my mouth." Giles teased back.

"At other times you would reward me with a cookie." She smirked at him.

"Yes, well, how about a sip of tea?" He offered his mug to her instead.

"Please. Do I look sick? Wait, I don't look sick do I?" Buffy was suddenly alarmed as the thought occurred to her, but then she couldn't hold back a smile.

Walking into the living room of the mansion, Angel stopped in surprise at the sight of Connor.

"Connor." He called out.

Turning around, Connor gave him a weary look. "Dad."

Feeling a rush of warmth at the term, Angel crossed to him but stopped a few feet from him.

"You're here. Already. That was fast."

"Wesley said you wanted me to come here. That it might be good for me." Connor said guardedly.

"Yes. I did. Want you to come here, that is." Then seeing his son turn away again, Angel quickly added, "Because it would be good for you. Maybe give you some time to heal."

"Away from Cordelia?" Connor looked back again.

"Maybe." Angel said softly this time, knowing how hurt his son must be regarding the woman he loves.

As the two regarded each other silently and awkwardly, they were saved by the entrance of Gunn carrying two bags. Looking up and flashing Angel a smile, he walked towards them and dropped both bags on the floor. Grimacing at them, he indicated, "The boy packed lightly. But weapons-wise, he don't pack lightly."

Nodding at this, Angel looked questioningly at the bag on Gunn's shoulder.

Seeing his look, Gunn gave a more uncertain smile, "Uh, yeah. I thought maybe I'd come along for awhile."

"Things with Fred still strained?" Angel asked understanding.

Giving a slight roll of his eyes, Gunn replied, "You could say that. Especially with Gwen sticking around and helping out. Saw an easy out and grabbed it."

"The rest be okay without you?"

"Yeah. Wesley still has his old crew and Gwen can pitch in."

"Right." Angel murmured back distractedly as he was already wondering how Connor would react to Buffy's group. Seeing Connor pick up his bag, he quickly stated, "There's some bedrooms upstairs. You can pick anyone you want. Gunn, you too. My room is just around the corner here."

Nodding back, Connor wandered off to explore the mansion his father owned.

Also watching him walk off, Gunn let out a slight whistle. "Nice digs you got here. What other surprising realty you own?"

"This is it. I used to have an apartment here, but Angelus didn't take to it. Had this place ever since and had it kept up."

"Just in case huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Angel responded knowing that Gunn would realize the meaning of that statement. Which, he was proven right by his next comment, "So you never really gave up on her, did you? You still loved her all those years, even though you kept saying you two were over."

Smiling slightly, Angel answered, "I always knew Buffy was a part of my life. I guess I just didn't realize how deeply imbedded she was when I refused to let this place go."

"Speaking of the little lady, where is she? I'd thought we'd walk in on you two holding hands and crooning over each other."

Snorting at this, Angel explained, "Right. Seems a little difficult with her ex's popping up everywhere, specially Spike."

"Spike. He the blonde, lean build, guy? Billy Idol wannabe."

Frowning at him, Angel replied, "Yeah. How'd you know what he looks like?"

"We showed up at Buffy's house first. Walked in on a disagreement, one with fists."

"Who?"

"That Spike guy and the Slayer."

"Buffy?"

"No, the other one…Faith."

"Was anyone hurt?" Angel asked slightly alarmed.

"Nah. Connor stopped the Spike dude long enough for another girl to explain what was going on. Seemed like a little misunderstanding."

"Oh." Angel said, unsure of what to think of the situation. Then glancing up, "Buffy wasn't there?"

"Nope. Sorry, man. Did something happen between you two?" Gunn asked, knowing Angel wasn't one to share anyway and feeling grateful about that.

"Nothing that won't be worked out."

"Good to hear. Now, what kind of weapons you got here?" Gunn asked, clapping his hands together eagerly.

Drawing closer to the mansion, Buffy wondered if maybe she should have gone and checked on Dawn first. But knowing she was with the other potentials and Faith, Buffy knew she would be safe. She better be, anyways. Walking down the garden steps, she could overhear the murmur of conversation inside. Stopping just outside the doorway, she saw Angel and Gunn looking over some papers. Not seeing Connor anywhere, she stepped inside.

Immediately Angel looked towards her with the spread of a smile over his face. Standing up, he said, "Buffy."

Giving him a slight smile, she greeted back, "Hi. Hi, Gunn."

Giving her a nod in greeting, the young black man stood up also. Not wanting to be around for a personal conversation, he quickly said, "I'll…uh, go look for Connor."

Both Angel and Buffy didn't really notice him leaving.

Knowing she needed to explain and apologize, Buffy jumped in first, "Angel, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for running out today."

"Buffy, you don't have to apologize. I didn't really handle it any better." He stepped forward and took her hands.

"I know, but I shouldn't care if Spike gets upset or says something. And I shouldn't feel like I need to reassure him."

"But you do." He said it as a statement and not a question.

Looking up, she confessed to him, "Yeah. He's been there for me. And for Dawn too. It's probably a lot like you and Cordelia."

"Except that I didn't have sex with her and she was never evil…or she was, but only recently."

"I know. But you loved her and even though I didn't love Spike, he's still in my heart. Having you back here just makes a lot of things very confusing."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But, having said that, I love you. Only you and you need to know that."

"And?"

"I just…I just need some time. Regarding Spike anyways. We talked when I first got back and I told him about you. But to be truthful, I don't know if I could handle seeing you with Cordelia everyday."

"I know. Buffy, you don't need to worry about me. I'm here and I'm with you. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Angel said softly, looking down into her eyes.

At hearing his words, Buffy let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. Relaxing slightly, she smiled widely at him. Putting her arms around him, she moved into to embrace him as his arms came around her also. 

Walking into her house the next morning, Buffy couldn't help but smile at hearing all the voices inside. In some ways, they had all become a family. A very stranger and perplexing family though. Opening the door, she was greeted immediately by Andrew.

Walking up to her in an apron that read, _'I'm the chef, not a frog. So don't expect me to be in the dishwater.' _Crossing his arms, he regarded her seriously.

"Where have you been? Willow's trying to take my place. And Anya keeps stealing food from town. That's supposed to be my job."

"Andrew, you don't have a job here. You're a hostage, remember?"

"I know, but I'm not _really_ anymore though."

Moving around him, she walked into the kitchen where some potentials and commandos were still eating breakfast. Seeing Anya eating along with them, Buffy asked, "Anya, you steal now? I thought your vengeance restrained to cheating men Not cheating food clerks."

"Ha ha. You're so funny, Buffy. My vengeance would normally only be against men, but since I gave that life up I thought I could help out around here. Most of the stores are abandoned anyway. Figured the food wouldn't be missed. Besides, we need to keep these commandos who don't at all hunt ex-demons, happy." She laughed nervously, sidling away from the commandos in the kitchen.

Buffy just smiled at her as she grabbed a bagel and walked outside. Seeing Riley and Sam sparring in one corner, she walked over to them.

Riley, seeing Buffy approaching, dropped his defensive stance against Sam and raised a welcoming hand.

"Hey, Buffy."

"Hi, guys. So this is how the two of you keep the marriage going. Somewhat cathartic to verbal fighting, huh?" Buffy joked, being in a good mood.

Smiling at her, Sam moved and encircled her husband with one arm around his waist.

"We keep the marriage going when he always admits that I'm right and he's wrong. It's simple that way."

Smiling down at his wife, Riley joined in, "I only let her think that she's right and I'm wrong. It's much simpler _that_ way."

"Hey, B." Faith called out as she also joined the group.

"Faith." Buffy greeted back, thinking back to the fight she had heard about yesterday.

"Did you know your sister is wicked scary?" Faith said good-naturedly.

"I've actually heard that before." Buffy replied, wondering what Dawn had said to Faith.

"Giles told me he filled you in on yesterdays events. I just wanted you to know that things are five by five now."

"Good to hear since he actually didn't tell me what the fight was about."

"Yeah, well, things are fine now. Most of it was a misunderstanding anyways. But I also wanted to report that none of the girls were approached by slimey guys last night and they were all back in bed by a respectable hour."

" 'Slimey guys?'" Buffy questioned.

"You know, guys that I'd date." Faith shot back with a smile before turning and heading back indoors.

Watching her walk away, Riley spoke, "She's interesting to say the least."

"You have no idea." Buffy agreed. Then remembering why she had initially walked over to them, she said, "I had a run-in with the local bad guy yesterday. I'm going to call a meeting if you wanted your unit to join in. Tonight we're heading back into his place."

"Sounds good to me." Riley quickly said, always trusting Buffy with her instincts in fights.

Later that day Buffy presented her theory that Caleb was protecting something of hers at his winery. The potentials balked at the idea of going back in. Anya and Kennedy were particularly harsh in their refusal of Buffy's theory. Willow, Xander, Giles, and Dawn were silent though. Inwardly they were also thinking Buffy was suicidal in her idea. Spike and Andrew had been sent out on a mission to obtain more potential information on Caleb, so she knew she couldn't count on any support from the usual person she did. Riley and Sam were listening intently to everyone as they discussed the insanity of the situation, but they both remained silent. Buffy suddenly regretted telling Angel to spend the day with Gunn and Connor, away from her house. They had both agreed to wait a little bit before throwing Connor into the mix again. Buffy was brought back to the conversation as the voices started to rise in volume.

Kennedy brought up the question, "Why are you our leader anyway?"

Hearing this, another potential, Rona agreed, "Yeah. So you're the Slayer, so what? I mean we have another Slayer. Why can't she lead?"

Faith whipped her head up at this, "Me? No, no, I don't lead. That's B's deal. I'm just here for the fighting."

"Well we're not. We're here for our lives. And if Buffy continues to lead, she'll be offering us up on buffet trays." Kennedy argued back.

At this, Buffy looked with shock at the faces of the rest of the group. Turning to Giles, she whispered, "Giles?"

Standing from his leaning stance against a table, Giles offered up hesitantly, "Buffy, maybe we should talk…alone?"

Reluctantly, Buffy followed him into the kitchen and out the backdoor. As soon as the door closed, she jumped in, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Buffy, that's not what I'm about to say."

"But you do? I could tell from how you severely didn't speak up for me." Buffy shot back.

"Buffy, I think Kennedy raised a possibility. Maybe Faith should take over."

"What?" She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"I'm just saying that you have been under an extreme amount of stress. You're bound to be distracted with Angel back, not to mention his son too."

"You think I've lost the mission? Well, I haven't!" She said hotly. "Look, when I was fighting Caleb yesterday he went on and on about protecting the seal. But no one is there. He's protecting something from me at the winery. I know it. And I have to go back and get it."

"Buffy, that doesn't make any sense. Not to mention that you still can't fight Caleb. You were knocked unconscious yesterday." Giles debated, looking for some logic in her.

"Giles, we have to do something. I haven't survived this long without learning that." Buffy argued back.

"Buffy, I think Faith should take over. The girls aren't respecting your leadership anymore. Not to mention, it's been strained here between Spike and Angel. The girls know Spike, they don't know Angel."

"Giles, I can't stay here and watch the girls die. Like they will with Faith as their leader."

"You _haven't_ been staying here lately." Giles reminded her, looking away.

Falling silent at his statement, she said dangerously, "This is about Angel, isn't it? You still have some resentment about him. About him being with me again."

"No, Buffy. I did at first, yes. But, I don't anymore. Angel was right. You two need each other right now and maybe this is the first time that the two of you can take a break from the demand. Let Faith lead. She is a Slayer and she's never really been given her chance."

Realizing anything she would say would be futile and that no one inside would argue for her, especially if Giles was taking this stance, Buffy slowly turned and started down the steps. Behind her, Faith burst out and called, "B."

Without turning around, Buffy said with tears streaming down her face, "Don't be afraid to lead them. Protect them with your life." And then she walked out of the yard.

Behind her, Giles turned and placed a reassuring hand onto Faith's shoulder. Speaking to her, "It's your turn now, Faith." But she could only raise petrified eyes to her ex-watcher.

Buffy hadn't been able to bring herself to go back to the mansion. She knew that Angel needed to be with his son. Connor needed some time to heal and if she showed up, Angel wouldn't have given Connor his full attention. Instead she found herself walking to the cemetery and visiting her mom's grave.

Approaching the headstone, she slowly kneeled and placed a loving hand onto the grass.

With tears coming to her eyes again, she spoke haltingly, "Mom, I wish you were here."

Continuing, she felt her throat start to choke, "I miss you…everyday. Dawn is growing to be a beautiful and strong woman. You'd be so proud. And Willow is a really powerful witch."

Looking down, Buffy added, "She lost Tara, but she's pulling through."

Then raising her eyes again, she said on a more upbeat note, "Xander's doing so good with his job. He got promoted, I don't know if you knew or not. You'd be proud of both of them. And Angel's back. He loves me, mom. I love him. I know that if you were, you'd be happy. You'd get to know him and realize how great a man he is."

Pausing slightly, she looked at her hands again before sobbing, "Mom, I miss you…so much."

"I miss her too." Dawn said from behind.

Turning around quickly, Buffy raised her tear-streaked face to her younger sister.

Crouching next to her, Dawn grabbed one of Buffy's hands and looked at the headstone.

"Mom, you'd be proud of Buffy, too. She makes me eat three meals a day and she tries to stop me from eating pizza all the time. But it doesn't work. She makes pancakes for me, or at least she tries. She doesn't let me watch scary movies at night. And she even bullies the guys who I have crushes on…She's turned out to be a great mom, a great sister." Pausing, Dawn said quietly, "She died for me."

Turning her face so she was looking at Buffy now, Dawn still spoke to their mother.

"But she does too much, mom. She thinks that because she's the Slayer, she can't let others help her."

As Buffy shook her head in denial, Dawn merely raised her voice as she continued.

"She does her job better than anyone in the world. She's ready and willing to give her life everyday to protect us, to protect me. But I think that maybe she deserves to have someone protect her for once." Then adding forcefully while still holding Buffy's gaze, Dawn continued, "So I'm going to be the mom, now. I'll take care of her for you mom, I promise."

At the end of her speech, Dawn also had tears rolling down her cheeks. But she raised her head even higher and looked deeper into the depths of her older sister's eyes.

"Buffy, I love you. So, so, much. But it's right, what Giles said to you. This isn't about Faith taking your leadership. This is about giving you the chance to live. Faith is the rightful Slayer. You died, Buffy. You. Died. Take this chance. I'll come with you. We can have a life with Angel now."

But Buffy already knew in her heart what she would do. Even though Faith was the rightful Slayer, Buffy was still _the _Slayer. Buffy was the Chosen one and she knew that only she had it in her to do the rightful thing.

Placing both her hands on each side of Dawn's face, she brought her head in close so their foreheads rested against each other. As both girls cried, Buffy said, "I will, Dawn. I promise you that, but not yet. This is my fight and I will finish it. Then I'll let Faith take over."

Nodding, Dawn understood even though she had hoped fervently that Buffy might have snatched this opportunity.

Whispering back, she replied, "Okay. Okay."

Neither could speak again, as their tears overcame them. Sinking into each other's arms, they could only hold onto each other as their grief rose up at the graveside of their mother. The Summers reunited.

In the distance by the trees, a figure stood. He had been out walking when he first saw Buffy kneel by a headstone. Hearing her speak, he had been unable to tear himself away. He could tell that she loved her mother. Then seeing the girl he recognized from the house yesterday, he realized they were sisters. And they were weeping for their mother. But they were also reassuring each other and comforting each other. This was love that he didn't know. He knew his father loved him, but he couldn't understand it. In the distance, Connor knew instinctually that this a private moment with their grief and turning he slipped into the darkness.

Walking back towards the mansion Buffy couldn't believe the turn of events. Saying goodbye to Dawn as they separated, it felt awful knowing that she wasn't welcome in her house anymore. They had chosen and it wasn't her. It still cut, but not as deeply as before. Crying it out over their mom's grave had helped. Hearing Dawn's words had helped more.

Knowing that her sister still believed in her, Buffy regained some of her confidence. But there was still a sliver of doubt. A sliver was able to grow into a cut. And a cut was able to grow into a wide gaping hole. Hoping to squish the sliver before it turned into a swallowing ocean inside of her, Buffy started to walk even faster. At the mansion, she would find the support she needed to stop the ever curbing loss of confidence.

Walking into the mansion she was surprised to find it empty. But then again, night time was a vampire's business hours. So, maybe not so surprising. Making her way into Angel's bedroom, Buffy curled underneath the sheets. For once she was glad that he hadn't obtained any mirrors. She didn't know if she wanted to look herself in the mirror. At least not just yet.

Hearing voices enter the main room, Buffy just turned so her face was facing the doorway. Not having the energy to get up, she pulled the sheets closer as if to ward off anything threatening to bay. But knowing that she would have to confide in Angel what had happened, she sighed as she sat up in bed. However, even though resigned to that conversation, she wasn't going to seek it out. Drawing up her knees as she leaned against the headboard, she was willing to wait it out until the conversation came to _her_.

But she didn't have the mercy to wait long. Angel, having been to the house earlier, went straight into his bedroom after saying goodnight to Gunn and Connor. Entering his room, he was greeted with the sight of Buffy holding her knees against her with the sheets pooling at her feet. He smiled softly before sitting next to her.

Saying gently, he greeted, "Hey."

"Hey." She replied, just as gently but with the start of a frown. The sighing, she started, "You know, don't you?"

Nodding, he trailed a finger down the side of her cheek. "Yeah. Giles told me what the girls said. He also told me what he said."

With the roll of her eyes, she tried to say lightly, "So what? You agree with them? You think that Faith would be a better leader than me?"

Shaking his head shortly, he corrected, "No, Buffy. Faith is my friend, yes. But I don't think she would be a better leader than you."

"I hear a 'but' coming." She gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, there is a 'but' coming…_But_, I do think it's a good idea that Faith should have the opportunity to lead. It's a good break for you. It's not like you don't have people willing to follow you. You know I'd go into any battle with you, Buffy." He reminded her tenderly.

Sitting up straighter, she said, "I know. Sometimes I think that just the thought of you kept me going all these years, Angel. If I didn't have you here now, I don't know what I'd do."

Giving a small smile, he responded, "Me too." Then after a few moments of silence, he added, "I'm glad I'm here. I'm glad that I'm with you."

Raising his hands to her mouth, she gave them a small kiss. Looking up, she smiled at him and said, "Me too."

Deepening his smile, he moved forward and met her lips in a soft kiss. As it turned into something deeper, he pulled her into his arms and sank down into the bed.

Waking up the next morning, Buffy stirred slightly. Seeing that Angel was still sleeping, she started to inch out of the bed without waking him. But she was promptly squashed as Angel rolled over bringing his arm across her chest. Sinking back into the bed from his weight, she couldn't stop a "Ooomph."

Seeing Angel smile with his eyes still closed, she said softly, "Hey. No fun. You're awake."

Speaking with his head pressed into the pillow, he answered with his eyes closed, "Stay here. You can go later."

Leaning close to him, she whispered, "I need to go now. While I still have the strength to do this."

Opening his eyes, Angel regarded her solemnly. Raising his head, he asked simply, "Are you sure? I could go with you, Buffy. You don't need to do this alone."

Shaking her head, she replied, "I have to do this alone." Looking at his lips, she bent down to meet them in a kiss. Drawing back after a few seconds, she smiled in reassurance, "It's okay. I'll be back."

"So you let her go by herself?" Spike yelled, outraged at the dark-haired vampire.

"It was her call. I didn't really have a choice, Spike." Angel shot back, standing from his couch as Spike paced back and forth. The blonde vampire had shown up just minutes after Buffy had left, furious at what the Scoobies and lot had done to her.

Shooting him a look, Spike continued still in a rage, "I can't believe you. I thought you were supposed to be all high and support-y for her. You claim to love her, and yet you let her go on a certain-suicide mission."

Stalking towards him more seriously now, Angel said a bit threateningly, "I do love her, Spike. And this was something she had to do by herself. I don't have to explain anything to you."

Waving his hands in the air as he continued pacing, Spike said sarcastically, "Right. The one time you decide to let Buffy partake in a decision, you go overboard and let her go off _alone_."

"Spike, I suggest you stay away from topics you know nothing about." Angel growled, coming to the end of his short leash of patience.

Stepping toward him, Spike said defiantly, "What are you going to do about it? Stake me?"

Meeting him head on, Angel shot back, "I might, just to stop your constant yammering."

Walking into the living room, Gunn immediately tensed seeing two very angry vampires standing toe-to-toe with fists clenched. Not really wanting to get in the middle, he waved his hands from where he stood and called out, "Hey there boys. Or maybe I should say, whoa there boys."

Speaking tersely, Angel ordered, "Gunn, stay out of this."

Still meeting Angel's gaze head on, Spike cut out, "Right, you big Ponce. Wouldn't want you to lose one of your lackies."

Growling even more, Angel started to bring up his hands when Connor shot in between the two vampires. Pushing each one in opposite directions, he turned and regarded Spike, ready for a fight.

Angel, who had been pushed a few feet, quickly shot in front of Connor. Sensing Connor's confusion and anger, he said with his gaze on Spike, "Connor, stay back. This is between Spike and me."

Smiling from where he stood, Spike called out, "Oh, that's touching. The little ponce coming to your defense. Maybe you should let him finish it. He'll be a tasty appetizer, _mate_."

As Angel and Spike advanced towards each other, a quivering voice spoke just inside the doorway. "Spike?"

Turning quickly, Spike watched in horror as Dawn's eyes looked at him with fear. Knowing she must have heard his last threat, he took a step towards her but was hauled back as Angel grabbed his elbow and threw him against the wall.

Now standing in front of Dawn, Angel menaced, "You won't touch her."

Standing up and dusting himself off, Spike stayed where he was as he turned pleading eyes on the little bit. "Dawn, I'm sorry. You misunderstood what you heard."

"You just threatened to kill him. I don't think I could have misunderstood that, Spike." Dawn argued, sounding more like Buffy than she would have liked.

"I know. Look, it was just 'tough guy' talk. I wouldn't have hurt him, niblet." Spike said, speaking more gently.

"As if you could." Connor scoffed and glaring at the blonde vampire.

But Spike didn't care. Right then he only cared that Dawn wasn't scared of him. He didn't know if he could take that as much as having Buffy scared of him. Taking another tentative step forwards, he held out a hand in pleading. "Dawn, you don't need to be scared of me. Really. I wouldn't have hurt the boy."

Frowning and feeling her fear subside slightly, she asked, "But why would you even say that?"

"I only said it to tick Angel off, that's all. We were arguing and things were said that normally…wouldn't be."

Hearing a snort from Angel, Spike amended, "Okay, so I'd say it even if we weren't arguing. But that doesn't change the fact that I would never have gone through with my threat. I'm not like, Dawn. You know that."

Seeing that Spike meant what he said, Dawn surprised everyone as she rolled her eyes at them. "Good, now that that issue is settled, maybe the two of you could pull your heads out of your—"

"Dawn." Angel interjected.

"---…behinds. Buffy would be pretty pissed if anything happened to either of you two."

Frowning in confusion, Spike started, "So you weren't really scared of me? But, I smelled it."

Putting her hands on her hips, Dawn said, "I was scared. I was scared that you or Angel wouldn't stop before one of you got staked."

"Oh." Spike felt foolish as he remembered that the Niblet had on more than one occasion unnerved him. He flashed back to a memory of when she had first seen him that year after he had returned.

_"Spike, you vampires, you sleep right?"_

_"Yeah. What of it?"_

_"Well, I can't take you in a fight or anything, but if you hurt my sister again you'll wake up on fire."_

"Dawn, why are you here?" Angel asked seeing Spike looking away a bit disturbed.

Still looking at Spike, she answered, "Buffy called." Now, turning her gaze on Angel, she said further, "Faith and the others got attacked. She wanted me to come and get you."

Turning to look at Gunn, Angel ordered, "Gunn, you and Connor take off on foot. Spike and I will go in my car. Dawn, you're with us."

Running ahead, Dawn held open the door as Angel and Spike rushed inwards under the cover of blankets.

Throwing his aside immediately, Angel rushed forward and started tending to some of the injured girls covering the floor of the entire floor. Grabbing some bandages from a pile, he started to wrap one girl's arm as his eyes searched for Buffy in the house.

Spike, also throwing his blanket aside, reached out and stopped Andrew as he passed by him. "Andrew, what happened?"

Speaking distractedly, he answered, "Um…I don't really know. They brought Faith in, she's upstairs. There…there was an explosion, I think." Then pushing forward, he went and replaced Angel who had finished bandaging a girl. Giving him a slightly grateful look, he muttered, "Thanks. We need all the help we can get."

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked.

Starting to bandage another girl, Andrew replied, "I think she's upstairs. Something about a meeting or a conference."

Standing up, Angel walked to the stairs as Connor and Gunn both came inside. Motioning for them to follow, Angel made his way upwards and knocked on a door where he heard voices behind.

Willow, who had opened the door slightly, looked in relief at Angel and opened the door wider. As the three males entered, Angel immediately went to Buffy and gave her a hug for comfort.

Buffy tried to relay without words how grateful she was that he was there. Then, as he positioned himself behind her leaning on the table, Buffy kept on from where she had halted, "So, this scythe thingy, what do we know about it?" Then looking at Gunn and Connor, she quickly explained, "I went to the bad guy this morning and found this. He was trying to take it out of this rock."

Riley, who was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom from the bedroom, spoke up, "I'll give a call into base. See what they know."

"Thanks. But in the meantime, Giles, can you and Willow do some research. See what you can scare up on this thing?"

"You think this is what Caleb was keeping from you?" Giles enquired, leaning against a windowsill with his arms crossed over his chest.

"All I know is that when I 'King Arthur-ed' it out, he started backing up immediately. Anything that makes him look scared is worth hanging onto." Buffy answered matter-of-factly.

"Angel, do you think Wesley might have something on it?" Xander asked from he sat on the bed beside Anya.

Looking over, Angel murmured, "I can give him a call."

Turning around, Buffy said softly, "Thanks."

Giving her a tender look in return, he only nodded.

"Buffy, what do you want the rest of us to do?" Xander asked.

Turning back, she crossed her arms over her chest as she answered, "Treat the wounded. Try and dispel any doubts in the potentials."

"Like…" Xander left the question hanging as he raised his hands in the air.

Shrugging slightly, Buffy grinned, "I don't know. Give those speeches that you do. You're good at that. Or sic Anya on them."

"Hey!" The blonde in question took offence. Then shrugging herself, she clapped a hand on Xander's knees and said brightly, "Come on honey. Let's go check on the cannon fodder."

As they stood up, Xander corrected, "We're not supposed to call them that."

But Anya didn't care as they headed out the door. As the door closed behind them, Buffy looked at Riley and Sam. "Riley, take care of your unit. Let me know when you get any information."

Nodding, the couple left next.

Buffy, looking slightly at Angel first, then instructed, "Dawn, why don't you go downstairs with Connor. Get him something to eat and then help with the research."

From her position on the bed, Dawn looked hesitantly at the boy. Giving him a small smile, she said, "Come on. We have lots of food here. Comes in handy when an ex-demon and our hostage rampage through town."

Shooting his father a slightly cautious look, Connor stood and followed when Angel just smiled and motioned for him to go with her. Shaking his head slightly, Connor headed out the door behind the now-constantly-chattering girl.

Seeing Buffy shoot another look at him, Angel pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wesley's number. Hearing a pick-up on the other end, he interrupted the usual greeting.

"Angel Inve---"

"Gwen, it's Angel. Is Wesley there?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." She answered as she uncovered the mouthpiece and called to Wesley who was sitting on the couch beside Cordelia. "Wesley, it's Angel. He sounds kinda urgent."

Standing up, Wesley frowned into the phone, "Angel?"

Straightening up, Angel answered, "Wesley, I need you to look up anything you have on a scythe. It has three points to kill a vampire." Looking closer at the weapon, Buffy handed to him, he kept on, "One end is a wooden point with the top separating into two points of an axe. Very deadly. Other than that, I don't see any markings." Seeing that Buffy had something to add, he spoke, "Hold on." Handing the phone to Buffy, he heard her speak into it, "Wesley, another thing that might be worth knowing is that when I hold it, I know it's mine. For some reason. Willow tried, but she didn't pick up on anything. Might be a Slayer thing."

Giving the phone back to Angel, she heard him speaking into it as she looked at Willow and Giles. "Let's try and find out what we know about this. We have two other sources looking into it. They'll help, but we can't rely on them."

Nodding, Willow crossed to where Buffy was standing and laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "We'll find out what we can, Buffy. Don't worry, we'll take Caleb down."

Looking at her, Buffy muttered softly, "It's not Caleb I'm worried about."

Understanding that she was referring to the impending threat of The First, Willow could only look helpless at her best friend. Hearing Angel end his conversation, they both turned to look at him.

"He's going to look into it, but it doesn't sound familiar. Sorry, Buffy." Angel spoke.

Nodding, she said lightly, "It's something at least." Then letting out a sigh, she added, "Well, I think I'll do a quick sweep of the town. Not that I'm expecting to even run into anyone…literally, but it never hurts to make sure."

As she headed out the door, she was quickly caught by Angel who had followed behind. Grabbing her elbow, he led her into the nearest room which happened to be Dawn's bedroom and thankfully, empty.

Closing the door behind him, he regarded her silently.

Not being able to take the silence, she burst out, "What?"

"You're leaving to do a sweep on an empty town? Buffy, that's pointless. What's going on with you?" Angel said seriously.

Rolling her eyes, she looked away without answering.

Angel knowing something was bothering her settled against the door, fully able to wait out her answer.

Seeing the movement, she sighed resignedly. "Why do I even bother? You know, one of the setbacks of having you back in my life is the ability to not keep my doubts to myself. But nooo, you have to come back and be able to read me like a book. One of those big, moldy, ugly, demon-y books."

Smiling at her now, he raised an eyebrow, "Buffy, if you were a book, you most certainly wouldn't be moldy and ugly."

"But I'd be about demons though. Or I could be a cookbook…about cookies." She said, her eyes widening in pleasant speculation. But then frowning, she added dryly, "No, I'd be about demons."

"Buffy." Angel prompted.

"Okay, okay. Enough stalling." She shot him a look before turning to pace the room. "I'm just…I don't know…resentful towards the group."

"About what they said yesterday?"

"Yeah and the complete turn around they have today. It's just that…when we brought Faith back, some of the girls almost welcomed me back. They said that 'it didn't work out' with Faith." Stopping she looked at him with flashes of anger in her eyes. Throwing her arms out in frustration, she cried, "Faith led them into one battle that ended badly. They were tricked into it. It was a trap. I don't know if I would've seen through it in time. And now they're willing to turn their backs on their newly chosen leader."

Pausing to regain some control over her anger, she continued, "I swear, I don't think it's the leaders that are the problem. It's the entire group down there. They have no idea what it's like to be a follower. Maybe we should send them to a seminar…or something. Maybe Andrew could write a book about that?"

Pushing from the door, Angel crossed and took her into his arms. As his chin came to rest on the top of her head, he said, "They're just scared, Buffy. They're scared for their life. They don't have the powers we do, but they know that maybe someday they will. So it gives them some power in their minds. But we have to be patient because in the end, they're who we protect. No matter what they say or what we might feel, we still protect them."

"I know, I just…I just miss the old days of when it was the Scooby core with you skulking in the shadows and being all cryptic guy."

Smiling, he looked down and met her eyes as she tilted her head back. "We could go back. We have a witch here."

Frowning suddenly, Buffy quickly said, "Oh no. That's quite alright. Cause then we'd have to do this all over again."

"Right." He agreed as she nestled her head in his chest again.

"Besides, I'm kinda liking the 'not having the Gypsy curse' thing now." She said lightly.

Frowning at the phone as he hung up with Angel, Wesley was surprised from Cordelia's proximity. She had watched as Wesley listened intently to what was being said on the other end and had crossed to stand next to him. Seeing him looking distracted, she couldn't hold it in anymore, "Well? What did he say?"

Jumping slightly, Wesley exclaimed, "Could you refrain from giving me a heart attack in the future?"

Cutting him a quick frown, she continued, "Wesley, what did he say? Whatever it was, it must be important."

Looking at her, he could see that she was more asking from concern for Angel, Connor, and Gunn. Giving her a quick grin, he settled her, "It's okay. He wanted me to look up any references to a scythe that Buffy came across. Seems it might be important."

"Oh…so they're okay then? Angel…and Connor?"

"Yes, they're quite fine." Wesley answered before going behind the front desk and crossing to look for some books on the shelves.

Behind him, Cordelia offered, "We'll help." She cast a look at Gwen, who was listening with avid interest.

"Uh…yeah, we'll help." Gwen joined in with clear indication that she didn't want to. She was there more to help fight any demons they needed help with. Figuring she owed Angel and Gunn for their help, she started coming around more and more. Then to her surprise, she had started to feel helpful to their group, something she had never felt before. She wasn't a freak in this group, she was more just like one of the gang. Although, she would never admit to liking that feeling, she always explained she was here because she owed Angel. But truthfully, Gwen didn't think anyone was buying it.

Casting the other brunette a glare, Cordelia said again, "We'll help, that's why we're here. That's why we're apart of Angel Investigations." Then turning to Gwen, she continued, "And if you're planning on staying around and if Angel decides to let you be on staff, then you need to learn how to research just like the rest of us." Grabbing one of the books that Wesley brought over, she walked into the office and sat down to read. Then after a few moments, she called out a bit sheepishly, "What are we researching?"

A few hours later, Cordelia slammed shut another book. Sighing disgustedly, she said, "Nothing, nothing, and guess what? More nothing." Lorne, who was sitting next to her, looked up with sympathy. Murmuring soothingly, he said, "It'll be all right, pumpkins. We'll find something. Always do."

"Thanks Lorne, but I don't know. For some reason I feel like we're missing something." Cordelia responded feeling frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked this time, sitting on the other side of Lorne against the front desk.

Looking up, Cordelia cast them a look saying, "I don't know. That's why it's so frustrating. I felt it when Angel called."

Wesley, who was sitting next to Gwen on the couch, stood and walked over. "Do you think you feel something connected to a vision perhaps? Maybe a vision you would normally have gotten if…"

"If there hadn't been a evil genius inside of me?" Cordelia finished his sentence dryly. Then frowning again, she answered, "No…I don't know. It's just a feeling. Like something didn't happen that was supposed to or we're missing something."

"Well, as Angel would say, we figure it out. Because that's what we do." Fred said seriously.

"AHHHH! AHHH!" Lorne yelled excitedly. Dropping his book on the desk, he looked up, "I think I found it. As Wesley would say, 'Eureka.' I found it." Retrieving his book, he held it open to Wesley. Pointing to a picture of a weapon, he asked, "Is that what Angelcakes described to you?"

Grabbing the book for a closer look, Wesley leaned close and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Hmmm. Looks like what he described. The end is in the form of a stake with two ax separations at the head."

Fred leaned over his shoulder and studied the text surrounding the weapon. Pointing to it, she asked aloud, "What does that say? Something about…a weapon forged…"

"…before time to be used at the end of time." Wesley picked up the end of the sentence. Continuing, "To be used in the final battle between the last guardian and the First Evil. There's something here about…an amulet?"

"An amulet? What about an amulet?" Cordelia asked, hopeful.

"It just says it's used for…cleaning bubbles? Wait…no, it's used for cleansing power."

"Again I'll say, what about an amulet?" Cordelia repeated dumbfounded.

Looking up and giving a slightly reprieved look, Wesley answered, "I don't know. It just says here that that amulet is needed. To be more exact, Angel needs that amulet."

"Is there a picture of the amulet? Do we know what it looks like?" Gwen spoke up, standing a few feet from the group.

Turning, Wesley handed the book to Gwen, pointing out the amulet and the scythe.

Looking at it for a few seconds, Gwen gave the book back and said, "Hold on." Turning, she ran out the door.

"Well, that wasn't dramatic at all." Cordelia said sarcastically, turning to roll her eyes at the group.

After returning from a brief patrol, even though Angel had questioned her reasoning, Buffy pushed through the door into her house. Seeing her living room over flooded with potentials, she turned and entered the dining room. There, around the table also flooded, but with papers, Buffy saw Giles, Willow, and Sam.

"You guys getting anything?" She questioned, leaning against the doorway.

Willow and Giles both frowned at her. Shaking his head regretfully, Giles murmured, "Sorry."

Sighing, she said optimistically, "We'll get something. It's bound to come up sometime."

Willow nodded, "Yeah…" Trailing off, Buffy saw the flicker of doubt in her best friend's eyes.

"Way to inspire me, Wills." Nodding with a grin playing over her features, Buffy saw the desired reaction as Willow rolled her eyes and grinned back, relaxing slightly.

As Riley strolled in at that time, he spoke up, "You find anything on patrol?"

"Nah. Seems that a dead town really can be dead. Nothing."

"Uh…maybe next time?" Riley offered, unsure.

"Thanks, Riley." Buffy responded, softly, sending a small grin his way. Then, glancing around, "Where's Angel?"

"He's went back to the mansion, something about a singing demon." Willow replied with a small smile, glancing back to the texts almost immediately. Looking back up quickly, with a frown on her features, "I hope it's not like our old singing demon, cuz…I don't think I can handle that again. Learned too much information about Xander and Anya."


End file.
